


Say You Do

by CynCyr-Wright (CynCyrWright)



Category: Smackdown Live, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Shane, Alpha/Omega, Falling In Love, Jealous A.J., Jealous Shane, M/M, Omega A.J., college athletics, heat/rut cycles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 87,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynCyrWright/pseuds/CynCyr-Wright
Summary: Six months ago if anyone had told either Shane or A.J they would end up together, they would have laughed. Now, after three months, the Alpha could not go a day without seeing his Omega





	1. Possibilities...

**Author's Note:**

> Six months ago if anyone had told either Shane or A.J they would end up together, they would have laughed. Now, after three months, the Alpha could not go a day without seeing his Omega

“You do know that if you go any faster you're going to kill us both, right?”

Shane glanced over at the man next to him, a frown curving his lips down. “I'll be late and I promised him I'd make it to his game tonight.”

“Ok, well I understand that but _jesus Shane_ , you're going to kill us if you don't fucking slow down!”

Shane sighed as he eased off of the gas. “I can't miss this game Danial. Do you understand how important it is? If they win this game they'll be going to state.” He couldn't hide the grin that now curved his lips. “Allen worked his ass off with the team to get them this far.”

“Yeah for the team and for you.”

Shane frowned as he glanced over at his friend. “Danial?”

“You two are joined at the hip now and before, you couldn't even stand each other.”

Shane looked over to find sky blue eyes watching him. “What's that supposed to mean?” He tried to keep his tone light, aware that where his boyfriend was concerned he was overly sensitive. “Granted we didn't immediately hit it off but...”

“Immediately hit it off? Shane you went after him with everything an Alpha had to offer an Omega and he avoided you every step of the way. Then, _all of a sudden_ he's stuck to you like glue on fly paper.”

Shane fought back a blush as he weaved through traffic. “We talked, I mean, actually sat down and had a full blown conversation.” Shane didn't tell Danial about them sharing A.J.’S heat, aware of how the other felt about people knowing.

“He's the Junior captain of the soccer team, you're the Senior captain of the varsity football team. What the hell could you two possibly have to talk about?” Danial rolled his eyes as he followed a man walking in front of the truck. “Seriously, he's the typical omega jock wanting to lead the alpha around by the nose.”

“He's not the typical omega jock. There's more to him if you get to know him.” Shane felt his temper flare as he struggled to keep his voice even. “Allen is a double major in agriculture and foreign business relations and communications. He plans to own his own business eventually and he's smart enough to do just that.”

“Hmm, I'm sure he is, still doesn't answer my question.”

“We talk about life, our dreams, our desires. We like to just hang out and enjoy each other's company. He's not just your _typical omega jock_ Danial.” Shane let out a soft sigh of relief as they pulled into the stadium parking lot. “He makes me laugh and after what happened with Marissa, I need that.” Shane felt his hands tightening on the steering wheel, struggling to forget the pain of losing her to a drunk driver. “He's helped with me not feeling so guilty.”

“Then I guess I can't be mad then. God knows we've all tried to get you to open up after the accident.”

Shane nodded, eyes scanning the parking lot for a space. He found one and quickly pulled into the spot. “Yeah, well, Allen has made sure that I don't blame myself as much.” Shane wouldn't admit that they spent most of their time cuddled together talking about their fears and wishes. They talked about their futures and how they could still remain together.

“Well, it's good to see you smiling again. You've been down for almost two years, may not be a huge fan of Styles but if he makes you happy then hey who am I to stop it?”

“Thanks Danial, will help with the rest of the team if you're not such an ass anymore.” Shane laughed as they left the truck. Glancing around the crowded lot, he spotted the bike near the team entrance. “He's already here.” Stomach fluttering, Shane followed Danial to the main gate. “Glad he made it ok.”

“Didn't want to be seen with you?”

“Worried you guys will tease him or give him grief.” Shane turned back to Danial, a small grin curving his lips. “He had to be here early and since practice for us was going to run late...”

“You decided to just meet him here.” Danial grinned as they made their way to their seats. “Wow, he must really like you to get tickets right behind the team.”

Shane nodded, his dark gaze sweeping over the group on the sideline in front of them. “He said he had some good tickets for me and who ever wanted to...”

“Shane, Danial, didn't think we'd see you two here.”

Shane turned to find Chris and Seth sitting behind him. He gave them a quick grin before turning back to the field. Sitting down on the bench behind him, Shane sighed. “I wanted to see Allen, he said that if they win this game they qualify for finals.”

“Yep, they just came out so the captains should be following here in a few.”

Shane nodded at Chris, grateful for the information. He glanced over at Danial, not surprised to find his friend watching Seth and Chris. “Now you see why Seth stayed out of things. He's dating Allen's best friend.” Shane said softly, watching as understanding lit up Danial's eyes.

“You're going to tell me how all of this happened right? I mean, again, Styles has been good for you but when did it become so serious between you two?”

“I don't know, I just know that I can't give him up.” Shane felt his stomach flutter as Allen and the other two team captains walked out onto the field. “No matter what happens, he is a part of my future.” He felt a smile curve his lips as ocean blue eyes looked over at him. He waved, flushing as the action was returned.

“You're in love with him.”

Shane looked up at the voice, groaning inwardly at the sight of Dean and Bray. “Look Dean, if you're here to give me shit about seeing Allen...”

“No, actually...” Dean broke off as he glanced over at Danial then back to Shane. “I wanted to apologize. I mean for, uh, for the whole fight. I didn't know you were into him like that Shane if I had I never would have...”

Shane sighed, shaking his head. “It's no different than if it were Wyatt. Just because he's an underclassman...”

“I know and look, I'm sorry, ok? I never...after Wyatt and Seth explained it, I can see where you'd be pissed with me.”

Shane grinned as he glanced over at Seth. “I could have sworn...”

“Hey, Chris was unhappy about his best friend being unhappy. When he's unhappy, I'm unhappy so I had to find a way to make him happy.”

Shane nodded, gaze drifting back to the field. “Thanks, after this game we have plans so...”

“Trust me, we have plans of our own so I understand.” Seth grinned at the soft huff from Chris, leaning over to give him a quick kiss. “I feel like Italian tonight, so we may head over to Fazzioli's.”

“That sounds pretty good and Allen loves Italian.” Shane said thoughtfully. His gaze sharpened as the coin was tossed in the air and the senior captains called it. “Looks like they'll get to kick off first.” Shane grinned at the cheers from the crowd around them. The energy was high for the game and A.J.'s team was the local favorite. “How about we celebrate at Fazzioli's, win or lose?” He glanced over at Chris and Seth, chuckling as they seemed to consider the idea.

“Well we can survive a few hours of sports talk as long as the food is good.” Chris grinned as he looked up at Seth, who was laughing at the statement. “Well all I've heard about for the past week is the play offs and honestly...”

“You're not sick of it because half of the time you're getting naked when I'm...” Seth broke off with a grunt as Chris clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Stop talking idiot, telling everyone things they don't need to know.”

Seth looked over at the flushed face and grinned. Licking Chris' hand, Seth leered at him as he snatched it back. “Like they don't already know you're an exhibitionist.”

Shane shook his head at their conversation, turning back to the field to watch the game. He was surprised to find Allen watching him, his expression nervous before he turned away. Shane didn't miss the flush that bloomed across his skin, remembered that just twenty four hours ago he'd seen just how far that blush could go. He watched the game, keeping his attention focused on Allen and the dynamics as it was explained to him.

“You really are all about him now.”

Shane blinked at the voice, turning to find his sister standing to his left. “Stephanie, what are you doing here.”

“Hunter is helping with the little leaguer's.”

Nodding, Shane turned back to the field, dark gaze finding the brunette immediately. “Then shouldn't you be there helping him out?”

“I came to see you, to see if what the gossips are whispering were true.”

“”Yes, we are dating, no, I don't plan to stop to please anyone. I don't give a fuck who likes it or not, he makes me happy and I have no intention of giving him up.”

“I just wanted to see him, to make sure he won't hurt you after everything you've been through. Despite our differences, I do love you Shane, you're my big brother remember?”

Shane looked up at Stephanie, a frown curving his lips down. “I know, now what is it you want. The game is almost over and...”

“Bring him by for lunch, I'd really like the chance to tell him thank you and mom would like to meet him as well.”

“What do you mean by that?” Shane could feel his stomach churning as he looked from the field to his sister. “How would mom know...”

“You come home smiling Shane, something that hasn't happened in a long time. You laugh more and then...”

“He called the house looking for me last weekend.” Shane remembered that night, the team had been late getting back from a game and his phone had died. Allen had been worried and called his parents house looking for him. “He said he talked to mom.”

“She likes him, said he seemed like a nice young man.”

Shane blinked at the soft statement, surprised at the comment. “I'll see what he says and let you know.”

“Good, I'll see you later then. Hope they win, from what I've heard they deserve to go to finals.”

Shane grinned as he turned back to the field in time to see A.J kick the winning goal. “After this game I see why they're going.” He grinned, standing with the rest of the crowd and cheering. “I'll catch up with you guys in a few! I want to go congratulate him!” Shane waved at his friends as he made his way down to the field.

“Shane!”

Shane felt his grin widen at the brunette jogging over to where he stood. “Hey!”

“Did you see it, the game, did you get a chance...”

“I watched the entire game unless I was interrupted. Saw you kick the winning goal too.” Shane watched as A.J. flushed in pleasure. “Great game sweetheart.”

“Do you really think so, I mean there were a few scouts here tonight but...” A.J broke off with a moan as Shane kissed him. “Yeah, ok we need to find a room, right now.”

Shane grinned as he pulled A.J closer. “Thought you'd want dinner first.”

“No, nope, not fucking hungry. I'm going to go get my stuff I'll meet you in the parking lot in ten. Don't be late Shane, seriously I really...”

“I'll be waiting for you in the parking lot.” Shane watched as A.J grinned before turning to head towards the locker rooms. “You know, you could have said something instead of remaining silent.”

“And interrupt his happy celebration? No, I do not think so. Give him our congrats and you two enjoy your evening.”

“Thank you, you know if it hadn't been for your help...” Shane stopped at the hand on his back. “You don't want him to know.”

“His pride is what keeps him strong. As long as he and you are happy then I am satisfied with that.”

“You know he'll figure it out eventually.” Shane didn't want her to leave without speaking to Allen. “At least tell him how you feel, you're his adoptive sister. He thinks you don't love him anymore.”

“He is the best thing to have happened to us but we would hold him back. I love Allen, he is my baby brother and as such I will do what I feel is best for him. We would embarrass him with our lack of knowledge. I do not wish for that to happen anymore.”

“You know that's not true, he said he thought you were...”

“Shane?”

Shane turned to see Allen slowly walking towards him. “Ready?”

“Sai? Did you...d-did you see the game? I-I mean you were here watching?” A.J stared at the raven haired woman, eyes wide as he watched her smile.

“Yes, I would not have missed your game for any reason.”

“You saw me right, the winning goal, I made it.”

“The kick was beautiful Allen. You have become a great soccer player.”

A.J grinned, walking over and giving her a hug. “Thanks, I’m glad you were able to see the game. Are you, uh, wh-what are your plans for tonight? We were going to grab something to eat then...”

“We will be at home, you enjoy your victory and time with Shane. You are loved young one, never forget that.”

A.J nodded as he was given a kiss on the cheek. “Love you too, I’ll call you in the morning?” When she nodded, he waved as she walked away. “She wasn’t going to come see me was she?”

“Yes, she’d taken off of work to come see you.” Shane didn’t tell him that her boss threatened to fire her if she didn’t show. It had been her refusal to go to work that had prompted him to speak to the man. “She said it was one of the highlights of her day watching you while on the field.”

“Yeah, she gave up her dreams to take care of us, making sure I get through school would be the best thing I could do for her.” Turning to the man behind him, A.J grinned. “So umm, are we...d-did you still...”

“We’re leaving, the sooner I get you naked beneath me the sooner I can enjoy the rest of my night.” Shane watched as A.J flushed a light pink. “Or maybe we can...”

“No, we uh we can grab something on the way.”

Shane grinned, reaching for A.J., Shane pulled him close. “Good game tonight honey, you looked fantastic.”

“It was a hard game, god they almost had us in the second half but...”

Shane listened as he lead A.J to his truck, nodding when A.J asked if they were riding together. “Wait, you rode your bike so...”

“I can see if it can be put in the faculty garage. I don’t think...” A.J frowned as he glanced towards the front. “Maybe we can put it in the back of the truck?” He looked up at Shane, relieved at the look he was given. “I-I could leave it...”

“No, we’ll take it with us. You may decide to leave in the middle of the night again.” Shane unlocked the door then handed the keys to A.J. “I’ll go get your bike, you stay here, ok?”

A.J nodded as he watched Shane. Glancing around, he climbed into the truck and closed the door. He couldn’t help the fluttering of his stomach as Shane walked over to his bike. Shane was well loved at the University they both attended, being the student body president and captain of the varsity football team, A.J often wondered what was Shane doing with him. Why had he taken such a strong interest in him before...”

“Are you going to keep daydreaming or are you going to answer me Styles?!”

A.J blinked at the face in front of him, biting back a groan to see Dean staring back at him. Rolling the window down, A.J frowned at the grinning man. “What is it Dean, Shane isn’t here.”

“Yeah I know he’s gone to get your bike. I just wanted to apologize for the other day. Shane ‘O kinda had to beat it into me for me to understand.” Letting out a rough sigh, Dean glanced behind him then back to A.J. “Look, I’m sorry for being such a dick to you. I mean, Shane’s an Alpha ok and seeing him with you when we’ve never seen him with an Omega before just, you know, it threw some of us off. Still doesn’t excuse how I treated you though so I’m sorry.”

A.J blinked in surprise, unsure of how he should respond. When Dean held out his hand, A.J hesitated, aware of what happened last time they shook hands.

“Not going to repeat what happened, Shane ‘O beat my ass for that little stunt, not doing it again.”

A.J looked from Dean to his hand then back. He slowly reached out and shook the outstretched hand. He tried to ignore the small warning bell that sounded in his head until Dean jerked open the door and pulled A.J out. “Dean, what the fu...”

“You need to be initiated into the group! Come on, we’ll get you two something to eat while we’re out.”

A.J tried to pull away from the excited Alpha, stomach churning at how casually Dean touched him. “Dean, stop, don’t tou...”

“Take your hands off of my Omega.”

A.J jerked around to find Shane glaring at them. Pulling on his wrist, A.J flinched as he was abruptly let go, his momentum causing him to go down. “Jesus, that’s not...”

“Honey are you ok, what the hell was going on? Where was he taking you?” Shane leaned the bike against his truck, reaching down to pick A.J up, he frowned. He slowly leaned closer, sniffing to make sure Dean hadn’t touched him anywhere else but his wrist. “Allen?”

“He was...h-he wanted to apologize a-and initiate me into the group.” A.J panted, fighting back the hot wave of need moving over him from Shane’s searching hands. “Shane, stop ok, I-I need you to...”

“We weren’t going to hurt him Shane seriously, Chris said Styles likes surprises and, well, I uh, w-we had a surprise for you guys.”

Shane glared at Dean, wanting to attack him for touching A.J. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at the man pressed against him. “Think we have time?” When A.J nodded, Shane frowned. He could see the glazed expression, felt the change in body heat, and could smell the lust rising off of the brunette. “Honey, if we don’t go it won’t be an issue, trust me, I’d rather spend my night with you than at a party.”

“Awww come on Shane it’s just a few of us and nothing will happen with you there!”

Shane glanced over at Dean then back to A.J. “We’ll be there but it won’t be right now. There’s something we need to do first, we’ll be by later.” When Dean nodded, Shane grinned, giving him a light punch in the arm. “I’ll catch up with you guys later, promise.” Shane sighed as Dean grinned before walking away. There was no way he was taking A.J to one of their drunken frat parties. Not when he’d just had his heat, Shane was for to possessive right now to want another Alpha near him. Turning to A.J., Shane felt his stomach clench at the look on his face. “We need to get out of here.” He could feel the tight coil of lust moving through him as A.J pressed closer. “Honey...”

A.J panted as he pressed against Shane. He couldn’t stop the hot slide of need moving through him. Wrapping his arms around Shane’s waist, A.J pulled them closer, hips grinding against Shane’s as he felt his hole fluttering. Slick beginning to dampen his shorts, A.J tried to get himself under control. When Shane picked him up and put him in the truck, A.J shivered. “Shane.”

Shane fought back the need to strip and take A.J right there on the front seat. Closing the door, he swallowed back the hot wave moving over him. He would not attack his boyfriend in public, no matter how good he smelled. Shaking his head, Shane lifted the bike, setting it in the bed of the truck. Closing the back gate, he took a deep breath and walked around to the drivers side. Opening the door, he almost dropped to his knees. The scent that flowed from the cab made his body tingle, a shudder racing down his spine as he fought back his second nature. “Honey...”

“Now, I don‘t care who sees, your windows are tented. Get in and close the door Shane.” A.J pushed his shorts down, groaning in relief at the brush of cool air against his heated skin. He knew he shouldn’t want Shane this desperately but he did and as much as he wanted to blame it on his secondary nature...

“Come here.” Shane growled low as he climbed in and closed the door behind him. He knew that any other time he wouldn’t be so eager to give in but with A.J., he couldn’t help it. Since the week of A.J.’s heat, Shane hadn’t been able to get him out of his head. For three months they played the cat and mouse game until one night they couldn't.

Reaching for the panting brunette, Shane pulled A.J close with one hand while undoing his jeans with the other. “God you smell...” Shane broke off at the hot hands moving over him. Running a hand over A.J.’s stomach, Shane felt the muscles quivering from his touch. When a hand wrapped around him, Shane groaned low. He moved between A.J.’s thighs, lifting his hips up for a better angle. Shane let A.J guide him to his hole, fighting back the desire to let the beast out and give him his way. When the head of his cock finally pushed into A.J., Shane let out a hiss of pleasure. Despite A.J.’s heat having been almost three months ago, they were still unable to keep their hands off of each other. In a brief moment of clarity, Shane realized they had no protection. “Wait, Allen we don’t...” Shane broke off at the feel of the tight, slick hole squeezing him. Thrusting forward, he growled again, this time pulling A.J up and onto his lap. “The backseat Allen, w-we need...”

A.J nodded as he rode Shane, head dropping back at the pleasure racing through him. “Shane.” He panted, desperate to cum now that they were alone. “I’m not...” Arching back, A.J moved back and forth, hands going to Shane’s shoulder’s as he held on. He couldn’t think past the cloud of lust fogging his mind, intent on the pleasure racing through him. He knew he could cum now and Shane would wait, he always did. Moaning at the large, strong hands roaming over his skin, A.J let his head drop back, moaning softly at the fire burning through him. “Shane...Alpha...mine.”

The growl that reverberated throughout the cab was heard only by the two occupants. Both of whom were oblivious to the outside world as they let the sweet fog of their pleasure wrap around them. Six months ago if anyone had told either Shane or A.J they would end up together, they would have laughed. Now, after three months together, the Alpha could not go a day without seeing his Omega. His mate in more ways than just the physical, Shane craved the sound of A.J.'s voice. Did everything he could to please A.J, anything just to see him smile. He loved the way the bright, blue eyes would light up when Shane gave him a gift. Loved the way they would darken when A.J would cum. He did everything he could to please him, the Alpha demanding that his mate be satisfied and taken care of at all times.

Holding on to the trembling omega, Shane panted as he tried to keep himself in check. Pressing his face against A.J.'s neck, Shane shivered as he desperately fought back the hot wave moving over him. Head dropping back, he sucked in a quick breath, jaw clenching at the feel of the man riding him. He'd never thought three months ago he'd want anyone as desperately as he'd wanted A.J., not until after they shared the omega's heat. Shane had gone into rut, mind losing all comprehensive thought as the only thing he could focus on was the sweet smelling Omega. “Honey, please.” He whispered, shaking with the effort not to cum. He was usually able to hold back but something was different today. Something was demanding he give in to his mate, that he not hold back and cum with the other. Back arching up off of the seat, Shane groaned as A.J tightened around him. “Allen, if you...”

A.J was to far gone to hear Shane, his only focus was the Alpha hot and hard inside him. The strong hands moving over him seemed to push him closer to the edge. Grinding down, A.J jerked as his orgasm hit him hard. Gasping and twisting against Shane, he came between them, holding onto the panting Alpha beneath him. “Shane, Alpha...yours.” A.J let his head fall forward, exposing his neck to Shane. He knew what the action meant, understood what it was he was offering to the other.

Shane's jaw clenched, hips moving in small abortive thrusts as he tried to push back the hot, needy coil of lust twisting through him. He growled at A.J baring his neck to him. Hands sliding up the sweaty, tan back, Shane held him close as he thrust up hard. “I-I'm sorry, honey, I can't...n-not right now.” He groaned, face pressed against the warm spot just behind A.J.'s ear. Thrusting up twice, Shane held A.J tight as he came inside of him. Pleasure raced through him, his body tingling as he panted harshly against A.J.'s neck. “Mine.” He whispered, sniffing the soft flesh of A.J.'s neck. He wanted to bond them, to claim A.J as his but he didn't want to tie the other down.

Running a shaky hand over A.J.'s back, Shane sighed. He was graduating in three months but didn't want to leave A.J at school alone. It wasn't a trust issue, A.J was completely loyal to Shane. His concern was something happening to his mate when he was no longer around.

“Shane?” A.J could sense the unrest in Shane and wondered what was wrong. “You ok big guy, kind of quiet? Did I...”

“No, baby it's not you I'm just...I don't...”Shane was nervous to tell him what he was feeling. Scared that if he admitted to how he felt A.J would reject him. “Stay the night with me, just the two of us. I'll get a room and we can watch a movie and order room service. I'll get a bath ready for you too, you played hard today.” At the pleased grin that curved A.J.'s lips, Shane smiled. “Sound good? We can eat what ever you want.”

A.J nodded, watching as Shane's chest swelled with pride. He could see the alpha in him was pleased at finding something to entertain his omega. “Shane?”

“Yes honey?”

“Can we get burgers and fries, I'd really like one?” Shifting against the broad chest, A.J looked back up at Shane, eyes wide and filled with innocent pleading.

Shane blinked in surprise, stomach clenching at the look on A.J.'s face. “If that's what you want baby we can get it. Burgers and fries it is.” Leaning up, he gave A.J a quick kiss. It wasn't lost on him that his boyfriend was capable of manipulating him but he didn't mind. Shane figured that as long as his mate was happy that was all that mattered. “Feel up to an action movie later?”

A.J nodded as he slowly moved off of Shane's lap. He could feel his face heating as he thought back over what just happened. “Shane, did I...”

“No, you did not go to far and I am not upset with you. Jesus honey, I can't decide if I want to fuck you when I see you or just hold on to you until you never want to leave.” Leaning over, Shane gave A.J a kiss. “Put your clothes back on if anyone sees you...”

A.J grinned as he reached for his shorts. “Yeah but you wouldn't mind so that's all I care about.” He watched as Shane tried to hide how A.J.'s comment affected him. “Drive the truck big guy. I'm hungry, sweaty, and ready for a bath.”

“I can take care of all three of those.” Shane grinned as he started the truck. Backing out of the space, he glanced over at the man next to him. Reaching over, Shane pulled A.J against his side. He wasn't sure how but no matter what, he was going to keep A.J for as long as he could.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving!!!


	2. Surprise?!

              Shane shifted on the bed, hand moving over the warm body next to him. Turning his head, he opened his eyes to look at the man pressed against him. Taking a deep breath, he let it out on a soft groan. A.J.'s smell was changing, becoming a sweeter mix of both of their scents. Leaning closer, Shane sniffed the heated spot behind A.J.'s ear, confused by the different smells. Moving closer, Shane pressed a hand against A.J.'s stomach, pressing gently to keep them together. Taking a deeper sniff, Shane shivered at the smell. He could tell something was different, something was making A.J smell like...

              “Shane?”

              Jerking back, Shane looked up to see A.J looking at him. His expression sleepy but open. “You smell different, not like you usually do. You smell sweeter, almost as if...” Shane pressed his nose against A.J.'s neck, taking as deep a breath as possible. “I can't...what is it, why do you smell like my favorite dessert?”

              A.J blinked, turning to look at Shane only to be stopped by the hand on his stomach followed by a light fluttering. Glancing down, A.J placed his hand under Shane's and waited. What did Shane mean, was he thinking...

              “Allen?” Shane could see the change in expression as he watched the silent omega. “Honey what is it?”

              “Do you...Shane what if...” A.J broke off, looking down at his stomach then back up to Shane. He didn't know what to say or he if he should say anything, not until he felt it. A small flutter just beneath their hands. Jerking up, A.J looked down at his stomach and waited, pressing both his and Shane's hands closer. When the movement happened again, this time stronger, A.J looked at Shane and froze. The look on his face made his heart stop. “Shane?”

              “It's...h-how is...you didn't...” Shane tried to get out a sentence, shocked at the small movement beneath their hands. Moving closer, Shane sniffed A.J.'s stomach, a grin curving his lips at the soft flutter. “A baby Allen?”

              He didn't want to trap Shane, didn't want him to stay just because of a baby. A.J wanted Shane to stay because it was his choice not forced upon him. Shaking he left the bed, pushing Shane's hands away as he moved towards the small bathroom. Closing the door, he locked it. Turning his back to the wall, A.J sank down to the floor. “I'm not trying to trap him but he will think I am if this...

_               “Allen, honey, wh-what's wrong? Do you...is this not something you want?” _

              A.J bit back a bubble of hysterical laughter. There was no one in their circle of friends that would believe he wasn't trying to trap Shane, not on Shane's side anyway. Pulling his knees up as close to his chest as possible, A.J rocked back and forth, trying to come to terms with what might be a huge change for both of them. “I don't want Shane to stay just for a baby. I want him to love me just like I love him.” Shaking, A.J laid his head down on top of his hands. He felt his stomach give a violent lurch, making him suck in a quick breath. Swallowing, A.J frowned at the need to vomit. Shaking his head, he took a few shallow breaths to calm down the queasy roiling. Closing his eyes, he slowly counted to ten, only to have his dinner from earlier churn in his stomach. Trying to keep his food down, A.J reached for the lock on the door, only to have his stomach decide to revolt.

              Shane stood outside of the bathroom, worry twisting through him at the silence. Trying the handle again, he let out a soft curse. “Allen, baby, please open the door. Let me come in and we can...” He broke off at the sounds that filtered through the door. Hand tightening on the handle, Shane could feel his stomach twisting and his heart racing as he listened. “Allen please, let me help you.” Shane pushed back the fear of something being wrong. He couldn't afford to let his fear and worry take over right now. Pressing his forehead against the cool wood, Shane listened, heart in his throat as he waited for A.J to unlock the door. When the lock finally clicked, Shane shoved the door open, rushing into the bathroom and looking for A.J.

              “Shane?”

              Shane turned, a sigh of relief leaving him at the man on the floor behind him. “Come on, you need to be back in bed.” When A.J shook his head, hands up and moving back, Shane stopped. “Allen?”

              “I can't...d-don't move me just yet. I'm not...i-it feels like I may have to throw up again.” A.J kept his gaze down and on the floor. He didn't see Shane as he sat down next to him. It wasn't until the Alpha reached for him did he look up. The tender look in Shane's eyes made A.J break. Tears filling his eyes, he gripped Shane's shirt tightly. “I'm sorry Shane, I don't...I-I'm not trying to trap you! I-I hear the rumors and whispers! I'm not...I don't want your money, I just want you.” Stomach protesting his emotional upheaval, A.J moved from Shane's lap and turned to the toilet, hands going to the rim as his stomach emptied whatever he had left in it.

              Shane rubbed small, soothing circles across the tan back. Whispering softly, Shane pressed his nose against A.J.'s neck, sniffing at the heated spot behind his ear. “I want you. I want to keep you with me every second of everyday. I can't tell you how much you mean to mean because I'm not sure myself but I want you, Allen. I need you more than you seem to understand. After Marissa died I swore I'd never find another Omega. Then I met you and all I could think was I had to have you. I had to have you before someone better took you from me.”

              A.J felt his heart give an extra beat as he slowly turned to look at Shane. “Shane?” Voice hoarse and throat scratchy, he looked up at the smiling Alpha. “Y-you want the baby?”

              “I want you both, god Allen a baby with your eyes and looks. A little girl, can you see her, looking just like you. She'd be so spoiled, I won't be able to deny either of you.” Shane gave him a small smile, slowly reaching forward. “Allen?” He wanted to pull A.J closer, to hold him while they talked. His alpha demanded that he comfort his omega, to erase the fear off of his face and in his eyes.

              A.J crawled onto Shane's lap, getting as close to him as possible. Shane wanted them both, as long as that was how he felt then A.J wouldn't worry about anything else. Turning his head, he pressed his ear against Shane's chest, smiling at the sound of the other's racing heart. “We can't have a girl Shane, my family would never let her see the inside of a bonding building.”

              “God I hope not, we didn't so it would be great if she didn't either. Even if we have a boy, neither will see the inside of one of those places.” Shane tightened his hold on A.J., aware of the real purpose of the bonding buildings. “I need to call my doctor, see if he can come see you to make sure I haven't hurt you.”

              A.J looked up at Shane, a frown curving his lips down. “Hurt me? How could you hurt me Shane?”

              “I wasn't...I-I was kind of rough with you earlier a-and if I've done something to hurt either of you...” Shane could feel his face heating as his gaze drifted down to A.J.'s stomach. “Mom will kill me if I hurt you. God she'd skin me alive if either you or the baby are not ok.” Shane slowly unfolded himself, stretching out his cramped legs as he held A.J close to his chest. “We need to get you back in bed and something in your stomach.” When A.J groaned in displeasure, Shane frowned. “Baby what is it.”

              “I-I'm not really hungry Shane.” He didn't want to admit that after having thrown up his dinner, eating was not a top priority...until his stomach answered for him. Flushing in surprise, A.J looked from his stomach up to Shane. “May be we, umm, we do need something?”

              “I think they are protesting your no eating decision.” Shane smiled as he ran a hand over A.J.'s still flat stomach. “Come on, I want to eat in bed with you.” Shane gently picked A.J up, giving him a gentle kiss before turning and heading back into the bedroom. Thoughts racing, Shane tried to figure out what to do next. He knew he needed to make sure A.J ate something but what? “Honey, do think you could handle some soup o-or ummm, wh-what about a sandwich, that shouldn't be to much you think?”

              A.J frowned, nodding at the choices as Shane set him on the bed. “Maybe the soup, I don't know. Sadie used to make us potato chowder and sandwiches or, uh or I think tomato soup with some crackers. But I like the potato chowder, it's a lot better than tomato and it fills you up.”              

              Shane grinned as he dialed room service. Waiting for someone to answer, he sat down next to A.J. “Are you sure that's all? You don't want anything else?”

              Moving closer to Shane, A.J tried to keep from sniffing him as he shook his head. He hadn't realized it before but Shane's scent had changed as well. Taking a deep breath, he let it out on a sigh, eyes drifting closed at the musky smell. “Alpha.” He whispered, a shiver racing down his spine. Pressing closer, A.J laid a hand on Shane's shoulder, trying to find the scent. He knew it was a mix of them both but right now it was dominantly Shane's scent. The pheromones making his stomach flutter as he felt himself hardening. 

              Jerking back, A.J stared up at Shane with wide, blue eyes. “Sorry, I just...y-you smell different too. I thought I was just imagining things but...” A.J leaned back over, sniffing Shane. He heard the soft rumble that moved through the broad chest, climbing onto Shane's lap as he searched for the scent. Pressing closer, he sniffed behind Shane's ear, moaning at the smell that flooded his nose. “Jesus Shane you smell...” Unable to help himself, A.J pressed closer, taking a deep breath and sighing. “The food, Shane not...not right now. I only want you.” A.J panted against the flushed skin, shifting on Shane's lap as he tried to control himself. He pulled back to see Shane watching him, dark eyes blown wide with lust. “Shane...Alpha.”

              Shane's jaw clenched as A.J kissed his way from his ear down. Trying to keep his focus long enough to put their order in, Shane was relieved when he was able to hang up and turn to the writhing Omega on his lap. Running his hands over tan skin, Shane felt a growl rumble through him. Sliding his hands over A.J.'s ass, Shane shivered, hips thrusting up at the feel of a hot mouth moving over his neck. “Baby...” Shane groaned, head falling back as he let A.J have his way. When tan hands moved to the waist band of his shorts, Shane looked up. He was hard and desperate but he didn't want to take the chance of hurting A.J or their baby. “Honey wait, we...”

              “Need to have sex  _ right now _ .” A.J moved off of Shane's lap, standing up and getting undressed. Reaching for the waistband of Shane's shorts, he pulled until Shane lifted his hips. Sliding the soft material down, A.J ran his hands over Shane's legs. He would take care of Shane first then worry about himself. Moving up to his knees, A.J looked up at Shane from beneath his lashes. “How ya' feeling big guy?”

              Shane shook his head, gaze unfocused at the gust of warm breath across his cock. “I, uh, I'm ok?” He shivered as A.J.'s hands moved higher. “Honey, the food...”

              “Will wait, I want to take care of you first.” A.J moved over Shane, mouth closing over him and moving down. When Shane’s hips thrust up, A.J followed, head bobbing in counter to Shane’s hips.

              Shane watched as A.J.’s head moved, hands sliding into brunette hair, Shane panted as he tried not to rush. Fighting back his second nature, Shane arched up as his orgasm hit him hard. Groaning out loud, he came in A.J’s mouth, shivering as he was sucked dry. “Jesus, honey that was...”

              “Fast I know but you enjoyed it?” A.J watched the flushed face, grinning when Shane nodded. At the sound of a knock on the door he chuckled. “They got here quick.”

              “I promised them a good tip if your food got here hot. I don’t want you getting sick.” Shane blinked up at the ceiling, shivering at the hands moving over him. “Let me get the food then I’ll come back to bed.”

              A.J nodded, watching as Shane slowly left the bed, his movements lethargic after his orgasm. “Shane?”

              “I’ll be right back, no worries.”

              A,J chuckled as he crawled back under the blankets. A baby...with Shane, should he call Sadie and Dre? Or should he call Chris and Shinsuke? What was everyone going to say when they found out? Jerking in surprise, A.J looked up to find Shane standing beside the bed, a tray of food in his hands. “Shane?”

              “I want you both Allen, no matter what anyone says or does I want you and my child.” Shane set the tray on the bed, frowning at the pale face across from him. “You’re my mate and if you will have me I wish to be your Alpha.”

              A.J blinked in surprise, vision blurring at the words. “Shane you don’t...

              “I want you both Allen I mean that. I can’t go through my day without seeing you or hearing your voice. I have to have you in my life so stay with me, I swear I’ll do my best to take care of you and make...” Shane was cut off by a kiss. Chuckling, as he ran soothing hands over A.J’s back. “Honey?”

              “After we eat, maybe we can call Sadie a-and your mom?” A.J moved to the side, reaching for the bowl next to Shane. “Bonding with me Shane may not be the smartest thing for you.”

              Shane watched as the spoon slid out of A.J’s mouth, his lips pursed in a small  _ o. _ “I’m marrying you and there’s nothing going to stop me.” Leaning over, Shane kissed A.J. He deepened the action as the other moaned against Shane’s lips. “I want you with me for as long as you want to be with me.”

              A.J nodded, eyes wide as he stared up at Shane. “For as long as you want me.”


	3. Check Up Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morning sickness is the worst part of being pregnant...well for me it was cause I love to eat lol but the swelling feet and everything else was mild compared to not being able to keep down lunch..breakfast..dinner..anything in between xD!!

Shane watched the sleeping man next to him, stomach fluttering as he ran a hand over A.J.'s back. Sighing, Shane left the bed, looking for his shorts and phone. Heading to the living room, he dialed his mothers number. He knew that with the time difference Linda was more than likely still up, so he waited for his call to be answered.

Walking into the small kitchen, Shane opened the fridge just as his family's butler answered the phone.

_“Master Shane? Is everything alright, were we expecting you and...”_

Shane chuckled at the old, frazzled voice as his chest filled with warmth for the older man. “No Jacob, everything's fine and I won't be home for another week or so. I was actually looking for my mom, is she still up by any chance?”

_“Oh, of course young sir, just a moment please._

Shane listened as the phone was carried to where his mother currently was. “Is she alone Jacob or...”

_“Your father is currently at his club with clients this evening.”_

Frowning, Shane shook his head as he listened to Jacob's report on the household. They went over the family's plans for Christmas holidays as well as Shane's plans for the New Year. “I'll have some friends with me Jacob, one of them...he, uh, h-he is my partner.” At the silence on the other end, Shane felt his stomach twist. “Jacob?”

_“He is an Omega?”_

“He is, he's also the junior captain of the varsity soccer team.” At the surprised silence, Shane grinned. He knew that would peak his friends interest. “He's also a double major so I'm pretty sure you will like him.”

_“It is astounding what we are now allowed to do, young sir. He must truly be remarkable if he has garnered your interest.”_

_“Is this the same young man who called looking for you a while back?”_

Shane started in surprise at the sound of his mother's voice. “Hey mom and yes, Allen is his name. Steph said something about lunch. We were at a soccer game and I wasn't really to focused on the conversation.” He flushed as he thought back to what happened _after_ the game. “Anyway, that's not really why I'm calling.”

_“Are you and Stephanie alright?”_

Shane grinned, shaking his head at his mother's concern. “No, we're both fine. I wanted to talk to you about Allen, if you have the time?”

_“Honey, for my kids I have all the time in the world. What can I do for you?”_

Now that she had asked, Shane was nervous about what he had to say. “Allen and I, we, ummm, see the thing is about three months ago he, uh, he went into heat a-and I...” Breaking off, Shane wasn't sure how to tell his mom what happened without things being taken the wrong way.

_“You shared his heat with him?”_

“Yes.” Sighing, Shane sat down at the small table behind him. “He's agreed to bonding with me mom. Not because of his heat o-or anything like that because seriously, when you meet him you'll understand why I say that. But ummm I wanted to tell you first that...”

“Shane?”

Shane looked up at the sleepy voice, a soft smile curving his lips. “Hi sweetheart, was just getting ready to tell mom.” He watched as blue eyes widened in fearful surprise. “Allen?”

“She's going to hate me Shane! I don't fit into people's idea of the proper partner! She's going to...”

“Honey, she is going to _love_ you trust me, there are few people mom doesn't like.” Shane motioned A.J closer, watching as he stared at the floor.

_“Shane, why does he sound so upset? What's going on?”_

“He's pregnant and is under the belief that you will feel like he's trying to trap me. Even though I was after him from the beginning.” Shane grinned at the blush that bloomed across A.J.'s skin, fascinated as it moved down. “You'll love him mom, he's smarter than anyone gives him credit for and it will give me a reason to bring Sadie.” Shane felt his grin widen at the soft sound of surprise. “Allen is her baby brother, so...”

_“Oh dear, is he the one with those amazing blue eyes?”_

“He is, you remember him?” Shane studied the silent man slowly making his way towards him. “Honey, I'll be old and gray and at the baby's graduation by the time you make it over here. Baby what's wrong, are you upset with me?”

A.J looked up at Shane as he walked over to the table. “Everyone knows Sadie.”

_“Your sister is an excellent caterer. I was unaware of the food she made until she did one of our Christmas parties. I've been unable to get her here since! She spoke about you when she was last here, showed us a picture of a young man with such beautiful blue eyes! Jacob, Lillith, and I talked about it for days! You, young man are the soccer captain that has been making the news are you not?! This is...and you and Shane plan to bond?”_

A.J blinked in surprise at the swift change in subject. “I, uh, we, y-yes ma'am.” He was confused as to what he was answering to but at the light laugh that followed, he was sure he'd given the right responses. “You're not upset about the baby o-or our being together?”

_“A baby is exactly what we need in this family. If you have a little girl, however, a bonding facility is out of the question. I would not send my children so I hope you two won't send my grandchild.”_

“N-no ma'am, we, uh, we decided earlier that was off the table. We didn't so our children won't have to either.” A.J gave Shane a quick grin as he was pulled onto the Alpha's lap. “Behave, your mom's on the phone.”

“I know, I called her. She's always up this late.” Shane pulled A.J back against him, a soft growl of pleasure rumbling through his chest. “So it's ok if I bring a few extra guest for the holiday's?”

_“Oh honey of course! I want to sit down and meet your young man properly. I'm sure there are things he will want to ask me or Sadie and if I can, I would like to help.”_

“Of course you can, we're going to need it honestly so yeah that would be great.” Shane nuzzled against A.J.'s neck, enjoying the shiver that moved over him. He stiffened as he remembered the other reason for his call. “Mom, what are Vince's plans for the holiday's?” He didn't want his father anywhere near A.J. Vince was known as the Alpha's example to some and it grated on Shane's nerves. “If he plans to be there...”

_“You know he usually takes his annual hunting trip then so you should be ok coming to the house, if not we can find another solution.”_

“Sadie wouldn't mind us going out to the house if we need to. I mean, she cooks for an army anyway and there's like only four of us there? So I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind, I can ask her tomorrow?”A.J looked up at Shane, pleased at the happy look on his face. He hadn't realized just how much making Shane happy meant to him. Not until the first time he'd seen Shane swell with pride at the birthday gift A.J had gotten him. “Is there anything in particular everyone may want?”

_“Oh young man if you can get your sister to cook that will be enough for me! This is so exciting, I've got to go make plans. Christmas break is three weeks away and with so much to do! You two have made me so very happy, I am excited for you both!”_

Shane grinned as A.J relaxed back against him, finally at ease about Linda's reaction. “Well we're out end of next week so if Sadie is agreeable we'll more than likely meet out there.”

_“Ok, just let me know. I'm so excited, a baby in the family! This is something I have been waiting for and a soccer star as the father! Such a pleasure to finally meet you Allen, I can not wait to see you! Shane honey you take very good care of him or I'll tan your hide. Love you both and see you soon!”_

“Love you too mom and be safe!” Shane knew she'd heard him by the delighted laugh before the call disconnected. “She's more than happy about you and the baby.” He tightened his hold on A.J., pleased at the chuckle that he was given in response.

“God, pleased isn't the word I'd use. She's not as bad as Sadie though, watch, she will be here within two days to make sure I'm eating right and that I'm taking it easy during practice, and that my classes aren't stressing me...” A.J broke off as his stomach gave a violent lurch. “Oh god...” A.J jerked forward, sucking in a quick breath as he tried to keep his food from earlier down.

Shane frowned as A.J bent forward, his breathing picking up as sweat started to bead his skin. “Baby what is it? You're pale, do you...” He started in surprise as A.J stood up and took off towards the back. Blinking, Shane shook his head as he followed him, making it into the bedroom in time to see the bathroom door close. “Not again.” Shane whispered. He reached for the handle on the door, relieved to find it unlocked. Pushing it open, Shane turned at the sound of Allen throwing up his dinner. “Jesus honey what in the hell?”

Glancing back at the man behind him, A.J tried to tell Shane how he felt. “S-something's wrong Shane. I-I taste...” A.J turned back to the toilet, his stomach rebelling against his meal.

“I'm calling Rey, maybe he can figure out what to do.” Shane dialed his friends number as he rubbed A.J.'s back. The alpha in Shane demanded he do something to comfort his distressed partner. To make sure he was comfortable in anyway possible. When Rey finally answered, Shane's tone was rough with worry and fear. “Rey, it's Shane.”

_“Shane? Do you know what fucking time it is?”_

“Fuck the time, I need your help Rey! My mate, he's not well and I need you to tell me what to do to make him feel better.” Shane watched as A.J fell back against him, exhausted and trembling. “Rey, seriously, I'm worried about...”

_“Tell me what's going on? You woke me up so I'm not sure what you're talking about.”_

“My omega damnit! He's pregnant and sick and I need to know what I need to do to make him feel better. He can't keep anything down and it's beginning to worry me so if you would...”

_“Sounds like morning sickness, how long has that been going on?”_

Shane glanced down at A.J. “Honey, how long have you been sick?”

“About three weeks, I thought it was a bug or something I didn't...i-if I had known Shane I wouldn't have...” A.J looked up at Shane then down at his stomach. “Did I hurt the baby by playing today? Is that what's wrong? Did I...”

“No, honey, Rey just wants to know for his records.” Shane pulled A.J back against him, running a soothing hand across his stomach. “Rey?”

_“I heard, he's the soccer captain you've been talking about?”_

“Yeah, the same, now tell me what I can do to help him.” Shane picked A.J up, holding his phone with his shoulder and ear, he walked back into the bedroom. “Should I give him something to calm his stomach? I mean I could have asked mom but...”

_“It's fine Shane, find some saltines and juice or water. Text me where you are and I'll come to you. Make sure you keep him calm and warm, letting a pregnant Omega get cold is not healthy for them or the baby.”_

Shane nodded as he climbed onto the bed, curling around the trembling man beside him. “Ok, just let the front desk know which room, I'll have a key waiting for you.”

_“Ok and don't worry, we will make sure nothing happens to him or the baby.”_

Shane nodded as he hung up the phone. Turning to the brunette next to him, Shane pulled A.J back against his chest. “Honey?”

“What if I hurt them Shane? What if my playing today and practicing so hard harmed the baby? If I did something...”

Shane tightened his hold on A.J. Making a soft shushing noise. “Honey, Rey said it was morning sickness, that your playing wasn't necessarily part of it. Right now though, I need you to calm down for me please. You'll like Rey, he's a good doctor and friend.”

A.J stiffened next to Shane, turning his head to look back at him. “Shane I don't want an Alpha doctor, they never listen to anything I have to say. Can we...I-I don't really want anyone else touching me unless I know them.”

Shane understood A.J.'s hesitation to let Rey examine him. “He's a beta who specializes in omega obstetrics and will let me remain in the room with you. He'll graduate with me but is already doing his internship at Mt. Sinai.” Shane felt the small body relax against him and sighed. “Honey?”

“You won't leave?”

“No, I'll stay right here if that's what you want.” Shane would admit to a small curl of fear as he watched A.J drift off into a fitful sleep. He wasn't aware of having done the same until a knock sounded on the door. Looking up, Shane gave the man standing there a sleepy grin. “What took you so long?”

“Traffic is somehow a pain at six thirty in the morning, especially with only two hours of sleep.”

“I'll make sure you get a bonus for coming out. I need to know what we need to do about Allen keeping food down. Back to back vomiting isn't good is it?” Shane studied the man in front of him, taking in the wild hair and tired expression. “Hospital running you ragged?”

“You could say that, three sets of twins and two singles.” Rey walked over to the bed and set his bag down. “Want to introduce me to your partner? I'd rather not wake a pregnant omega with their alpha right next to them. Can make the omega scared and the alpha antsy.”

Shane nodded as he sat up and turned to A.J. “Honey, Rey's here, feel like sitting up to meet him?” At the sleepy groan, Shane smiled. “He just went back to sleep.”

“Yeah, happens after so much energy being expended. Is it ok if I examine him? I should get the consent of you both but...”

“Shane?”

Shane grinned at the sleepy voice. “Hi sweetheart, need you to wake up, Rey is here to do a quick examination.” He watched as A.J.'s head jerked up, then slowly dropped with a groan. “Allen?”

“Moved to fast, dizzy.” A.J sucked in a quick breath, letting it out slowly. Opening his eyes, he squinted up at the smiling man above him. “You're the doctor?”

“I am, Rey Mysterio at your service. Shane and I go way back, he called and here I am.” Rey extended his hand, watching as A.J looked from him to Shane then back. After they shook hands, Rey got back down to business. “Tell me what's been going on with you? Shane said you've been sick for about three weeks? Tell me how you've been feeling today.”

A.J nodded as he sat up. “Just about, it's going on four now? It's been hard to keep up because it's not been an everyday thing. But earlier...” A.J frowned as he glanced up at Shane then to Rey. “I-I'm allergic to peanuts and something I ate had to be mixed in with them because I could taste it. Usually it's just a stomach ache and I can sleep it off but with the baby, if something happened...”

Rey nodded in understanding as he set his things down. “That's not good, nice to know your allergies before we start though.”

Moving back against Shane, A.J nodded as he watched Rey open a small black and green bag. “You're on the soccer team?”

“I was until I broke my hip and almost severed my spine. My wife was beside herself thinking I was going to die but I did not as you can see.”

A.J nodded, leaning closer to see what Rey was laying out on the bedside table. “What, uh, what is that for?” He pointed to a small monitor attached to a cord with a long, slender probe on the other end. “Is that...will you be using that too?”

“Only if you wish to verify, photographically, how far along you are.”

“No.” Shane frowned at the object in question. The thought of someone putting something inside A.J... “I don't want him or the baby hurt so if there is something else...”

“There isn't big guy, this is the latest when it comes to being safe and sure.” A.J studied the small device, looking at how it was all connected. “We learned about these in business class. They said that all updated doctors and hospitals have these. That these make it easier to do house calls if needed.” Setting the monitor down, A.J studied the probe. “Does it, uh, what is the purpose...”

“If it's ok with you, what happens is I would have to insert the probe to make sure everything is ok. It's about five minutes then I can get a picture after, without the probe inside. I hate the probe honestly because most feel like I'm trying to entice them sexually.”

Shane frowned, pulling A.J back against him. “What do you mean by that?”

“It's to examine the prostate for one, and it helps with the examination of the baby for two. The biggest draw back is that in a prostate examine...”

“No.” Tone harsh, Shane pulled A.J closer. He didn't need anyone else stimulating his omega. Eyes narrowing on Rey, Shane felt a growl rumbling through his chest. “He doesn't need that done.”

“Hey hey what's the problem big guy? I've got to have it done before I get so big I can't see my damn feet.” A.J pressed a hand against Shane's chest, rubbing small, soothing circles against his skin. “You said you trust him, calm down your alpha and let your friend do his job, ok?”

Shane nodded, looking from A.J to Rey. “Forgive me, a little hard to adjust.” When Rey nodded, Shane moved so he wasn't in the way. He watched as Rey and A.J talked, his friends voice low and soothing. It wasn't until the probe and monitor were picked up did Shane stiffen. “Since your...i-if you're examining him...”

“I will let you take care of everything else. I need to make sure he is not at risk before I can check the baby.”

Shane nodded, hands rubbing across A.J.'s stomach. “Allen, you ok?”

A.J looked up at Shane then over at Rey. “Is he going to be this protective all the time?”

Rey chuckled as he helped A.J get comfortable. “He is an Alpha, it is only natural that he want to protect you and the baby.”

Shane tried to push back the urge to shove Rey away as he moved between A.J.'s thighs. He knew that his friend was there to help but his Alpha did not agree. Watching A.J.'s face closely, Shane ran a hand through his hair. “When do you want to tell Sadie and Dre?”

“After, uh, after this...” A.J shivered as he tried to push back his response. He couldn't help the small gasp that left him as his eyes drifted closed. “I-I'm sorry, I'm not...i-it's a little difficult to focus right now.” He tried to keep as still as possible, aware that Shane was already on edge. “S-sadie is going to try and stuff me. So...” A.J drifted off as the probe brushed his prostate, his hips stuttered up helplessly as he held on to Shane. “God is that normal?” Voice breathless, he glanced down at Rey through narrowed eyes.

“Well since you're in your first trimester you've become overly sensitive to most types of stimulation. Which will probably mean you'll demand more from Shane.”

Shane nodded, jaw clenched as he watched Rey closely. Fighting back a sense of relief, Shane let out a soft breath once Rey was finished. “Rey?” Running his hands through A.J.'s hair, he tried to ignore the flush that spread across his skin. “How are they doing?”

“Everything's good, he's a little stressed, blood pressure is higher than it should be but other than that both he and baby are fine. Just lay off of anything high in salt for a few days and get some rest. I know you have finals coming up but don't over do it at practice.” Picking up the monitor, Rey switched the screen. “Want to see if we can hear a heartbeat?”

Shane looked down and grinned at the blue eyes watching him. “Well, what do you say?”

A.J studied the man above him, watched as Shane's face lit up with his nod. He could feel his chest swell as Shane's grin widened. Turning to Rey, A.J watched as he set the monitor on the table and switched the probe ends. “Rey?”

“This is so we can see and hear the baby, the other was to make sure the birth canal was ready and you were ok.”

A.J held on to Shane's wrist, watching as Rey added a clear liquid to the end of the new probe. “It won't hurt the baby right? All your going to do...”

“Is take a few pictures and record the heartbeat.”

A.J nodded, eyes on the monitor as Rey gently laid the probe on his stomach. When an image appeared his eyes widened as it was followed by a soft sound. “Is that them, their heartbeat?”

Rey grinned as he glanced from the monitor to A.J and Shane. “Well, looks like baby is content for now. Whatever you ate didn't agree with them either. If you're allergic to anything else let me know that way we can be sure to avoid them as much as possible in the future.”

A.J nodded as he watched Rey write out a prescription, leaving it with Shane and instructions on what to do. Once they had both left the room, A.J turned to his side, eyes closed as he thought about how to tell his family. He knew they would be happy, simply because it was him but would they be ok with his bonding to Shane? Shaking his head, A.J turned to find Shane watching him, a small frown curving his lips down. “Shane?”

“We can't...Rey said I would have to let you get some rest so no sex for a week. If you're feeling better after that then he wants you to go in and get another examination.”

“Wait, what?” A.J blinked up at Shane in confusion. “That's not long but why? Is there...I thought he said the baby is ok?”

“They're fine, he's worried about me exhausting you physically.” Shane felt his face heating as he climbed back under the covers. Pressing his face against A.J.'s neck, he took a deep breath. “I knew I was going to hurt you two, I just...maybe a week will be good for us both.” Shane felt his chest tighten at the thought of something going wrong. “I'd never forgive myself if something happened to either of you.”

A.J wrapped his arms around Shane's waist. “There's ways around that big guy so stop worrying. And you didn't hurt us, look, I'm right here and the baby...” He picked Shane's hand up and pressed it against his stomach. “Is right here, see, nothing wrong with them or me.”

“Rey said you were exhausted, that's my fault, I should have...”

A.J cut Shane off with a kiss, watching as he slowly relaxed beside him. “I've been over doing it with practice, remember? I thought I had a stomach bug not a baby. You've done everything you can to make sure I've gotten some rest so stop worrying, ok?”

Shane nodded, frowning in concern as he tried to control the urge to cover A.J. He wanted to scent him, to check and see for himself that everything was alright with them. “Honey?”

A.J chuckled, shaking his head as he grinned at Shane. “Fine, do what you want but don't blame me for anything that happens because of it.”

Shane nodded, moving up and over A.J. He pressed his nose against tan skin and breathed in, releasing the breath on a soft groan. “Mine.” He whispered, watching as a flush started to darken A.J.'s skin. He wasn't trying to be sexual, it was more of a desire to mark his partner. Moving over the smaller man, Shane looked down at the flushed face, a smile curving his lips up. “Allen?”

“I'm ok, go ahead.” A.J felt his eyes close as Shane's hands moved over him. He tried to remain as still as possible, aware that Shane was in protective mode which meant he wasn't trying to be sexual. Fighting back a shudder, A.J struggled to remember why Shane was scenting him, until he reached his stomach. He couldn't stop the involuntary sound that left him once Shane moved to his stomach. Breath fanning across his skin, A.J shivered as pleasure raced over him. “Sh-shane?”

“Rey said you would be sensitive to touch, smells, and sounds.” Shane watched as A.J struggled to keep himself under control. Moving to his side, Shane pulled A.J back against him, hugging him close. “We'll worry about it after we eat, right now all three of us need a nap.” Shane yawned as he pulled the covers up and over them. “Honey if you need anything wake me up, don't over do it by trying to do everything yourself.”

A.J nodded, eyes closed as he drifted back to sleep. Shane was right, they would worry about everything else later, for now he would get some much needed rest and start again once they were both ready to face the day.

 


	4. A.J., Shane, and Baby Make Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, I know how to count lol just read the story ;) You'll understand the title then, promise!!

“You know Shane, you've been a real asshole this past week. What the fuck has gotten into you? Everything going ok at home?”

Shane looked up at the man standing next to him, a frown curving his lips down. “Yeah, just a little stressed that's all.” He knew Coach Angle was trying to help but he wasn't ready to share with anyone that he and A.J were going to be parents. “Christmas break is coming up and then soccer finals, plus we have to get the new team ready for summer practice as well as get ready for graduation. In between that I've got to help plan the school dance as well as the introduction pep rally and...”

“Shane slow down, first let's back up. The new team will be fine, you don't have to worry about that. Danial and Seth will make sure they are ready. Now soccer finals, you joined the team and didn't tell me? What's going on with that?”

“No, I didn't I...i-it's kind of complicated but I'm dating one of the captain's.” Shane fought back the blush that threatened to flood his cheeks. He wasn't embarrassed about his relationship with A.J., it just made him nervous how people reacted to the news.

“God it's about time, I thought you were going to be a bachelor for the rest of your life! You weren't meant to be single so I hope they treat you right.”

Shane grinned as he stood up from his desk. “He does actually.” He handed Kurt a stack of papers. “Here's the ideas for the party as well as the sit-in next month. I have somewhere to be in about an hour but I'll be back in time for practice.”

“Ok, just make sure and remember that you are _not_ required to be here today. If you want to get out on the field ok, if not that's fine too.”

Shane nodded as he packed up his things. “Gotcha, catch you later Coach!” Shane left the classroom and headed out towards the business building. He knew A.J's last class before lunch was finance so he wanted to meet him before class let out. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he missed the tall, sandy headed man walking towards him. It wasn't until he'd almost ran into him did Shane notice him. “Dre?”

“Afternoon Shane 'O! On your way to lunch?”

“Well kind of, I was going to see if I could catch Allen then go grab something to eat. Are you busy, do you want to join us?” Shane studied the grinning man, confused at the dark look on his face. “Dre what the fuck is going on, why are you...”

“If you hurt my little brother I'll skin you alive. He told us about the baby and as happy as I am, I also know how your boys get down. Allen is _not_ a party favor for you and your Alpha meathead friends so don't even try it with him. I'm warning you now McMahon, they did the fuck shit to my sister and I couldn't stop it then but if you so much...”

Shane glared at the man in front of him, temper spiking as he tried not to get to angry. “I'm going to pretend that you did not just imply what I think you're trying to imply. I was one of the few who helped and stood by Sadie after academic charges were brought against her attackers. So don't think I will stand here and let you accuse me of trying to do the same thing with my own mate! He is _mine_ as is the baby and I will not allow you or anyone to keep them from me!” Shane watched as Dre's face turned red, his anger blazing in his sea green eyes.

“You just make sure you keep it that way, we may be friends but Jones is my _baby brother_. I failed Sadie I will not fail him. You let those assholes hurt him and I'll hurt you.”

Shane felt his temper flare as he stepped closer to Dre. “Again, I'll let this go as you being the over protective brother and say I understand your warnings. Now, understand _me_ when I say if you or anyone else does anything to stand between me, my partner, and _my_ child I will not be responsible for my actions. What the team does when I'm not around is on them. As far as Allen being a party favor, I'll kill anyone who so much as looks at him the wrong way. They are _mine_ and I won't be giving them up for any reason at all.”

“Shane?”

Shane turned to find wide blue eyes looking between them. He wouldn't apologize for his words to Dre, hoping the other understood just how serious he was. When A.J slowly walked over, Shane tried to hide the worry now churning through him. He was sure A.J had heard the argument between Dre and himself, just how much he wasn't sure. “Honey, I'm...”

“No, don't apologize, I kind of expected Dre to do this.” A.J looked between his brother and boyfriend. “Look, you're both Alpha's and that's great and all but I've got a doctor's appointment and plans to eat, so baby and I are leaving. You two want to be all macho and fight it out then fine just be sure to call Sai and have her meet me at the doctor's.”

Shane blinked in surprise as A.J reached in his pocket, pulled out the keys to Shane's truck and walked away. Glancing over at Dre, Shane didn't miss the grin on his face.”What's so fucking funny?”

“If you don't hurry up he'll leave you and not tell you what happened at the visit.”

Shane turned in time to see A.J climb into the drivers side, a wide grin curving his lips. “I'm never going to be in control again, am I?”

“Not as long as you're with him you won't and with a baby, neither of you will ever have your lives back. It's the best feeling ever, trust me on that.”

Shane nodded, glancing back at Dre he sighed. “Dre...”

“I know, I know but I had to make it known. I messed up a lot where Sai was concerned. I should have done better by her instead of leaving her to the wolves. I can't change that but I can make sure it doesn't happen to Jones.”

Shane nodded, sighing as he turned and jogged after A.J. He understood why Dre was so protective of his brother. Sadie, an omega herself, had been attacked by a group of Alpha's from the football team. If Shane, Seth, and Juls hadn't come along when they did, they would have hurt her worse than they had. “Well you'll never have to worry about that as long as he's with me. I'll protect them with my own life.” Shane whispered to himself. He reached for the handle on the drivers side door, pulling it open and grinning at the man in the opposite seat. “Thought you were going to leave me.”

A.J shook his head as he watched Shane climb in the truck. “What was that with you and Dre, everything ok?”

“Yeah, he was making sure I understood how he felt about things.” Shane started the truck, backing out of the parking space, he headed towards the exit. “After what happened to Sadie, I don't think Dre trust's his team very much.”

A.J nodded as he watched the passing scenery. He knew about what happened and how it had torn Sadie's life apart. “They never did find the assholes who hurt her, did they?”

“Yes, unfortunately their parents pulled them out of school before sentencing, didn't make a difference though because they ended up in jail anyway.” Shane merged with traffic, watching the other drivers around him. “Are you hungry, do you want something to eat before we get there?”

“Sorry big guy, cant have anything until after the appointment.” A.J sighed in frustration as he turned back to Shane. “Which sucks because I'm hungry, we both are.” He frowned as he glanced at the clock on the dash. “You think we can get some juice or water? God, how is this supposed to work if I'm always hungry?”

Shane grinned as he stopped at a light before turning. “Well, I promise I will feed you both just as soon as we're done.”

A.J nodded, his gaze moving over Shane in open appreciation. “So, uh, does that mean you're free for the rest of the day?” He would admit to a certain level of need when it came to Shane. The fact that they hadn't seen each other for over a week didn't go unnoticed. “I mean if you've already got plans...”

“No, I told coach I had something to do today so I'm pretty much cleared from practice. Why, is there something you have in mind?” Glancing over at the now silent man, Shane frowned in curiosity. “Honey, what is it?”

“It's been almost two weeks Shane, well ok maybe not _exactly_ two weeks but it's been a week and a half! Are you not...d-do you not umm, want to?” Face hot, A.J looked up at the man now watching him. His stomach churned at the thought that maybe Shane didn't want to have sex anymore, at least not with him. A.J hated to admit that he was jealous but he was. He hadn't seen Shane since their last night together and it was beginning to make him wonder. Feeling his face heating, A.J turned away from the dark gaze, hands clenched against his thighs as Shane pulled into the parking lot of the doctors office.

“Allen?” Shane could tell the question was being asked for more than just sexual reasons. “Baby it's not that I don't want to, seriously. Rey said we had to take a week and the only way for that to happen is if I kept my distance from you. Believe me when I say that it has _not_ been easy. I think Danial and Seth hate me, Dean wants to murder me, and Juls...well she stopped hanging out with me the second day.” He watched as A.J relaxed, his hands slowly rubbing his thighs. “God I swear I want to but I promised Rey I'd let you have a week and I meant it. I don't want anything to happen to you or our baby so...”

“That's why you called so much.” A.J whispered. He took a deep breath as he stared out of the window. “You still could have come by, I wouldn't have done anything.”

Shane frowned as A.J refused to look at him. “I'm sorry baby, I was trying to make sure I didn't stress you by being to demanding. Honey, look at me, please, I swear I was not trying to upset you by not coming by.”

“Yeah, well, you fucking failed! I thought you were cheating on me o-or doing something worse! You just...you didn't want to come by because you didn't want to see me?! Fuck you Shane I'll do this...”

Shane cut him off a hard kiss, pulling the angry omega from his seat and onto his lap. Pulling back, Shane stared into watery blue eyes. “I love you, ok? There is no way I'd cheat on you, I can't do something like that with someone I've got so much invested with. We have a future that includes children... _our_ children and I'll be damned if I do anything to hurt you or them.”

A.J nodded, staring up at Shane as his emotions fought to order themselves. “I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't but you're going to need to a-and you haven't with me so I thought...”

“I wouldn't be able to stop with a hug or kiss or cuddling. I'd want more and Rey said that you needed a week so that's what I did. I need you, ok, I need you and our child and if that means denying myself the pleasure of your body then so be it. I got to hear your voice, watch you at practice, and see you during lunch. It wasn't enough but it was more than I was expecting.”

A.J tried to push back the lingering doubts, watching Shane's hands as one settled over his stomach. “I'm being overemotional aren't I?” He sighed as a large, warm hand pressed against his back, rubbing in small soothing circles. “This is going to suck so bad.”

Shane grinned as he reached for the door handle. “It's not, it's just going to take some adjusting on both our parts. I should have explained why I hadn't been by, that would have avoided all of this.” Picking A.J up, Shane shushed his protests. “Let me carry you, I haven't been this close to you in almost two weeks.” Shane pressed his nose against A.J.'s neck and breathed in. “God I _swear_ I've missed you. Nothing I own smells enough like you and it was difficult getting to sleep without your scent.”

A.J shivered at the hot breath ghosting across his neck. He wrapped his arms around Shane's shoulders and held on as he was carried from the truck to the doctor's office. “Rey warned me you were going to be like this. Maybe I should have met you here.” He was breathless, body thrumming in pleasure as Shane held him closer. “We wouldn't be in this situation right now.”

“Yes we would because I can't bring myself to stay away from you unless forced to and your appointment would have been reason enough for me to be here.” Shane rubbed his cheek against A.J.'s hair, sighing as slim, tan arms tightened around his shoulders. “We'll feed you and the baby then go to either my dorm room or out to Sadie's. I'm finished with finals and coach won't need me for the rest of the week.”

A.J frowned, trying to clear his head. “The house?” A.J blinked up at Shane in surprise. “But I thought you had one more final?”

Shane shook his head with a grin. “I was able to get it done early, I wanted to spend break with you and the earlier I got done...”

“Are you going to be carrying him in every time? If so, I'll need to make sure he has a different exercise routine.”

Shane looked up to find Rey walking towards them, his hand on the back of a very pregnant omega. “Well as long as he doesn't mind then yes. I have every right since I'm his alpha.” He smiled at the young man as he carried A.J into the office.

A.J flushed as he was set down on his feet. He could feel the stares of the other's present. Some curious, some surprised but most were approving. “He won't listen, I tell him I can walk but...”

“He's been on his feet most of the day and I haven't seen him in a week! I have every right...” Shane tried to keep his tone even but his second nature was upset at what he deemed as displeasure from his omega.

“Calm down big guy, we were just teasing, go find a seat for us while I sign in, ok?” A.J ran a hand down Shane's arm, watching as he nodded then turned towards the waiting area. Turning back to the smiling man behind him, A.J sighed. “Rey?”

“Shane's a lot like his dad in the desire to control everything. You're going to test everything he knows and it will be interesting to see how he responds.”

A.J frowned as he turned to look for the raven headed alpha. When he spotted him near the windows, A.J let out a soft sigh. “Well maybe the baby will help with that, I mean he's not really controlling just protective.”

“Well, Shane is that after all. Come on, let's get you two checked so you three can get out of here. He's making my other patients nervous sitting so silently.”

“I'll go get him, hang on.” A.J walked over to where Shane was sitting, nodding to the people he walked past. “Shane?”

Shane jumped up from his chair, dark gaze immediately going to A.J. “Yes baby?”

“Rey, ummm, said we can go back if you're ready. You're making everyone nervous sitting so still.” A.J watched as Shane tried to shrink down, his shoulders hunched forward and he bent slightly at the waist. “Don't do that you'll make it worse. Just be you and stop glaring like you're expecting trouble.”

“There aren't any other Alpha's here, should I have waited outside or...” Shane broke off as an older woman gripped his wrist. Turning, he looked at the petite red head. “I'm sorry, can I help you?”

“No hun, I was simply wondering if you were this young mans alpha. If so I want to commend you on coming in with him. Not many do, feeling it's beneath them now days.”

Shane flushed as he reached for A.J. “Thank you, the idea of not being involved makes my stomach turn. I love him so it's only natural that I be here for them both.”

A.J huffed at Shane as he turned and headed back towards the exam rooms. He pulled Shane behind him, heart racing at Shane's earlier words. “Shut up and come on. God I swear you're trying to get us both in trouble.” A.J grinned at Rey as they followed him to an exam room.

“Go ahead and go in, there's a gown on the bed and Shane can stay as long as you two behave yourselves. I have other patients back here, so keep it quiet.”

Shane grinned at his friends wink before turning to watch A.J back into the room. “Honey.”

“No, damnit you can keep your horny ass outside.” A.J reached for the door, glaring at Rey as he walked back down the hall with a soft chuckle. “Rey I swear...”

“You know he won't hurt you and it's not like you don't want to anyway. I'll be back to check on you in a few!”

A.J glared at Rey's laugh, turning to the man now stalking him around the room. Sucking in a quick breath, A.J moved as fast as he could to the bed. “Shane, don't you dare...”

“Dare what, bend you over the bed and fuck you until you can't move?” Shane grinned at the flush that darkened A.J.'s skin. “Baby you were just yelling at me about not wanting to, are you saying...”

“No, I-I mean yes but, Shane we're in the doctor's office!” A.J moved, realizing to late that he was now backed into the corner. He watched as Shane moved in front of him, his pulse fluttering with excitement. “You're an asshole, you know that.”

Shane's grin turned dirty as his gaze moved over the man in front of him.”Yeah, I've been told that a lot over the past week, especially today.” He watched as A.J.'s breath quickened, chest rising and falling with his excitement. “I'll be an asshole if it means I can have you _right fucking now_.”

A.J blinked once and before he could breath, Shane's hands were on his hips, guiding him forward just as Shane's lips pressed against his. A.J couldn't do anything but wrap his arms around Shane's shoulders and moan against his mouth. Pulling back, he tried to glare at the grinning man. “You're going to take us to get something Italian then.”

Shane leaned down, pressing a kiss against A.J.'s forehead. “We can get it to go if you want.”

“Go get Rey, tell him to hurry the fuck up.” A.J watched as Shane's eyes darkened. “O-or maybe...”

“Get changed, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can leave.” Shane reluctantly moved back, his hands slowly moving over A.J in small soothing strokes. “See, christ, this is why I stayed away. I can't control myself around you and we're at a doctor's office.” Sighing in frustration, Shane turned and headed to the door. “He won't be using the probe this time, I don't care how much it will help.”

A.J grinned as Shane closed the door behind him. Reaching for the aqua gown on the bed, he changed, shivering at the coolness of the room. After folding his clothes and setting them on a nearby chair, he looked around the small space. His curiosity was peaked as he spotted a door off to his left, walking over, A.J glanced at the door to the room before opening the one in front of him. He sucked in a quick breath at the sweet scent that assaulted his nose. “Jesus, what the hell is that?” Looking into the small area, A.J felt his eyes widen at the small jars lining the walls. “Sweet rolls and homemade candy?”

“My patients aren't always able to pay with money. Some bring desserts others bring meat or bread, and I have a few who volunteer here as well.”

A.J jerked back in surprise, flushing at the grin Rey gave him. “Sorry, I was...th-the door's in the wrong place a-and I wanted...”

“It's ok, I would have thought you'd grabbed a handful by now.”

At the soft chuckle, A.J stepped back and sighed. “It was tempting but it's not for me so if I took it...”

“It would be ok honey, that's why Rey has the little rooms. If you want something let me know, I know if there are any lemon tarts I would like a few.” Shane grinned as he walked over to A.J., reopening the door behind him. “Raspberry too, you both smell like raspberry tarts.” Shane bent down, watching as wide blue eyes dilated. “Baby, did you want something to suck on?”

A.J blinked at the innuendo, moving back from Shane as he leered at him. “No, you bastard and especially not with Rey in the room.”

“Is that a promise for later then?” Shane watched as A.J glared at him, the look more affectionate irritation if anything. Turning back towards the bed, A.J frowned as he thought about what Rey said. “Rey, if they can't afford to pay you then how...”

_“Hey Rey you have a triple chocolate cake in here! Charge me the usual and I'll add it to the supplies charge for this month!”_

“That is how. A number of the Alpha's and Beta's in the city believe that all Omega's should be given good, quality health care. To do that, the things that my patients give me are given back to the community. They help pay for the upkeep of the clinic as well as the equipment and medicines my patients need.”

A.J watched as Shane walked out of the small closet, arms loaded with two plates and a box. “Shane what in the hell...”

“There was a chocolate cake and a strawberry shortcake! Honey look, Rey had all of your favorites too, the little lemon custards you like? There were about three of those left.” Shane grinned as he popped a raspberry tart into his mouth. “God these are good, Rey ask Mrs. Huddle if she can make some more? I'll pay for them, whatever she needs.” Shane looked up at Rey then turned to A.J., pausing in his perusal of the box. “Baby?”

A.J watched as Shane licked his fingers, shaking his head in amusement. “We need to get this appointment done so we can go. Are you done shopping yet?”

Shane grinned, nodding his head as he followed A.J and Rey over to the bed. “Rey, what's going to be done today? Nothing with the probe right?”

“Nothing with the probe, this visit is basically to check on baby and dad. I need to get weight and some blood work done as well.”

A.J frowned as he sat down on the medical bed. “I'm not a fan of needles so, uh, unless it's quick...”

“How much needs to be done?” Shane tried to keep his voice light but he could tell from A.J.'s glare he hadn't succeeded. “I'm just curios, you're pale as a sheet and I want to make sure that whatever has to be done isn't going to harm either of you.” Shane gave A.J and Rey a wide grin, nodding as Rey turned away, shaking his head in amusement.

“You're staying at home from now on, this is not the time for you to go all alpha. Especially while you're eating in front of us and we can't have any!” A.J glared at Shane, letting out a soft huff as he laid back on the medical bed. “Rey, let's get this started before I have two baby's to deal with.”

Shane frowned as he studied A.J.'s still form. “Honey, are you upset with me? I wasn't...” Shane glanced down at the cookie in his hand, dropping it back in the box and setting it down. Glancing up at Rey, Shane could feel his face heating as he sat down by the bed. “Allen?” He could see the other's displeasure as he kept his head turned to the side. Stomach twisting in apprehension, Shane leaned closer. “Baby don't be mad, I'm sorry, really I wasn't...”

“It's fine, just really hungry.” A.J kept his face turned away from Shane. He didn't want him to know what he was really thinking. Just how much he wanted the cookie that had been near Shane's mouth. If for no other reason than because Shane had it. “Weird cravings and urges, I guess.”

Frowning at the soft tone, Shane reached for A.J just as Rey lifted up his gown. Growling in warning, Shane turned to the dark haired man, eyes narrowed as he watched Rey closely. “Rey.”

“Need to check baby's heartbeat, weight, and size. Did you two plan on finding out what you're having early?”

“No, I mean, not yet...we, uh, we haven't talked about it yet.” A.J watched the monitor next to the bed, eyes wide as Rey set the probe against his stomach. “Rey, when will I start showing? Don't get me wrong it's not like I'm complaining but...” He broke off at the image that popped up on the screen. “Shane look.”

Shane's eyes widened as he grinned at the screen across from him. “Is that the baby? They can hear us by now right?” Shane leaned closer, eyes glued to the monitor as Rey moved the probe form one side of A.J.'s stomach to the other. “Is that...Rey, wait go back, what was...”

“Looks like twins but we would need to wait at least another month of two just to be sure.”

A.J jerked up in surprise, eyes glued to the screen as the twin spots moved in and out of focus. “Wait so that means...h-how is that...I don't...” He broke off with a confused frown, turning to Shane to find him grinning wide with pride. “Shane?”

“Twins! We're going to have twins, that means I can carry you around more often.” He grinned at A.J.'s soft huff, watching as he fought back a smile. “Twins, baby, wow, you really wanted to keep me busy didn't you?”

A.J frowned as he thought about Shane's comment. “No, Shane that's not...”

“I'm teasing honey, this is fantastic news! Wait until we tell mom and Sadie. God I'll never get to see you then.” Shane frowned at the thought, stomach twisting as he looked at A.J. “That's not going to work, mom will try and move in and I'll never get any time with you.”

“Well it's not like we need it. We see what happens when we have to much time on our hands.” A.J chuckled at the hurt look Shane gave him. “Behave, let Rey finish so we can go.”

Shane nodded, watching and listening to what Rey did and said. He couldn't help the smile that remained on his face. The thought of twins made his heart race. He never thought he'd be given so much at once. He blinked in surprise when A.J shook him, voice filled with concern. “Yes baby?”

“Are you ok, kind of zoned out on me there.” A.J sat up, watching Shane closely. He was surprised at Shane's reaction to the idea of twins. The pleasure written in his dark, chocolate brown eyes spoke volumes. “Am I going to be able to walk anywhere?”

“Probably not, well not if I can help it but I won't be with you all the time.” Shane frowned at that thought. “I need to fix that.”

“No the hell you don't, you're not carrying me everywhere Shane, I can walk just fine.” Shaking his head, A.J watched as Shane placed a hand over his stomach, a look of awe on his face. “Good?”

“Great, you don't know what you've done to me.” Shane whispered as he leaned forward. He pressed a kiss against A.J.'s now clean stomach, smiling at the small movement under his hand. “You and the baby or babies are the best thing to happen to me right now.” Pressing his hand closer, Shane tried to imagine A.J pregnant with twins. “A boy and girl who look like you.” Tone wistful, Shane leaned closer. “I want you to know I love you and will do everything I can to protect you.”

A.J watched in fascination as Shane talked to his stomach. Looking up at Rey, he smiled. “This is normal?”

“Yes, talking to them will help them get used to your voices. Neither you or Shane sound the same so this will be good for them.”

A.J watched as Shane whispered softly to his stomach. He gave him a soft smile of affection when dark eyes lifted to his. “Hey big guy, ready to go?”

Shane nodded, moving back and helping A.J off of the bed. He watched as A.J grabbed his clothes and headed to the small bathroom. “Do you feel like grabbing something quick or...”

“You promised us Italian and we want Italian!”

Shane grinned as he nodded in agreement. “Ok, I'll meet you in the front then. Want to go pay the bill.” Turning to Rey, Shane nodded towards the box. “Make sure to add the strawberry cheesecake to the bill. Everything else I'll pay the usual way.” At his friends nod, Shane sighed as he thanked Rey for his help. “You understand it's not personal and you talk to Allen. That was a concern for both of us. Not fond of him being touched by another alpha either.”

“Not a problem, just make sure you keep him hydrated and fed. He's a little under weight but it should pick up soon. Try to keep him as stress free as possible, even if that means you have to have sex to do it. Omega's who have twins tend to have higher stress levels and if their Alpha is making it worse...”

“He won't have to worry or stress, I'll make sure of it.” Shane nodded as he and Rey walked down the hallway. He adjusted the box in his arms and sighed. “You said last week that you're needing new X-Ray equipment?”

“I was but it was donated by someone a few days ago. Not sure who or why but I appreciate it nonetheless.”

Shane nodded, smiling at the beta behind the desk. “You know if you need help you could always just...”

“No, you do enough and I thank you for that. Letting me be your omega's attending physician is good for me.”

Grinning, Shane nodded as he paid the bill then waited for A.J. Twins! They were going to have twins! “Hey Rey, how is this going to affect Allen's playing? I-I mean, he has the finals coming up and he can't...”

“Depends on how he's feeling really, I'm not going to pull him from the field if he can cut back to a lighter regimen. The finals are important to them and I know this, so for now we'll monitor how he's doing then go from there. Just make sure he stays hydrated and fed, and make sure he gets plenty of rest. Twins can be hard on the system of even the healthiest omega.”

Shane nodded, nodding as he thought about everything he needed to do. He hadn't realized Rey had left with another patient until A.J was standing in front of him, a frown curving his lips down. “Baby, what is it?”

“Are you ready, you've been standing here for like ten minutes. You ok, you look kind of out of it. Do you want me to drive to the house or...” A.J started in surprise when Shane grabbed him and kissed him. When he pulled back, A.J had to force himself not to follow. “Shane...”

“Come on, let's go get you guys something to eat. I feel like watching a movie with you, if that's ok?” Shane pulled A.J closer, watching as he nodded in response. “Thank you, honey, for everything you've done so far for me.”

A.J flushed, aware that they were still standing in the doctors office. “Stop doing that, you're going to get the other Alpha's in trouble.”

“Well they should have been here, not my fault I wanted to come with you.”

A.J couldn't hold back a surprised laugh. “You're just controlling as hell that's all that is.” He laughed as Shane's grin turned wolfish. “You stay away from me, that's how we ended up where we are now!” He backed away from Shane, watching as they slowly drew an audience. “Shane, I'm serious, don't you dare...”

“Your appointment is over baby, it's time to go home.” Shane watched as A.J struggled to hide his excitement. “Daddy promised to feed you Italian, remember? So it looks like I need to keep that promise.”

A.J fought back a shiver as he tried to keep out of Shane's reach. “You keep your hands to yourself Shane, I'm not kidding. We're still in the doctors office!” A.J knew that once Shane got his hands on him he'd never let him walk again. Nor would he want to, secretly A.J loved the attention Shane was giving him. It made him feel special...important in a way he'd never thought possible. Grinning, he turned and left the office as fast as possible, trying not to knock anyone over in his haste. “Not until we've eaten are you going to get any of that!”

Shane grinned as he turned to the receptionist. “Addy, tell Rey to send me the bill for next month and let me know whatever else you need. I have a pregnant omega I need to look after!” Shane turned and followed after the short brunette, his grin turning lecherous as he watched A.J move through the now crowded hall. “Honey slow down!” He didn't think he'd been heard until he spotted A.J standing by the doors. “Baby what is it?”

“My feet hurt.” A.J blinked up at Shane in surprise. He was tired and his feet were beginning to swell. “Shane, what...”

Shane bent down and picked A.J up. “Mom said it can happen in the first tri-mester. You're oversensitive to almost everything, your feet swell, and your appetite picks up.” Heading to the truck, Shane ignored the looks they received, intent on getting his partner back to the truck and as comfortable as possible. “Come on, let's pick something up and head out to Sadie's or do you want to eat there, is Sadie cooking this weekend?”

“Sai cooks every weekend and I don't care just hurry up please?” A.J buried his face against Shane's neck, shivering at how strong his scent had become. “God you smell...” He sniffed Shane, sighing at the feeling of relief that flooded his system. “I've missed you.”

Holding A.J tighter, Shane chuckled in agreement. “Yeah well I've missed you too, all three of you.” He gave A.J a kiss, setting him down long enough to get the truck door open. “Get in baby, we need to feed you guys and get you some rest. This week has been hell for all of us.” Shane helped A.J into his seat, watching as he put on his seatbelt. Closing the door, Shane walked to the other side, stopping in surprise to find his sister standing there. “Stephanie?”

“Mom said you're going to be a father?”

He studied his sister's expression, a warning bell going off in his head at the smirk on her face. “Is there something you wanted Steph or are you looking for answers?”

“Oh, well I got my answer when you two walked out. Are you sure this child is yours Shane, seriously, he is an Omega and you know they can't control themselves. How can you be sure...”

“I was the only one he's been with since his heat and I'll be the only one after. I am his alpha and he is my omega, I'm not going to let you or your friends hurt him with your lies. So if you have anything to say you will direct it towards me, understand?” Shane glared at his sister, aware of her penchant to start trouble when none was needed. “I'm not joking Steph, if I so much as hear any type of rumor or anything negative about him I swear...”

“As long as you say the baby's yours then I will not say anything but if I find out that he's been lying to you...”

“Since I know for a fact that I am the father I won't have to worry then, will I?” Shane glared at his sister, his Alpha demanding the Beta submit. When she lowered her head and nodded, Shane let out a soft breath. He knew the act wouldn't last long, that she was only doing it to temporarily placate him. “Mom's coming to town for the holiday's, you plan on staying or heading out to the house?”

“I'll be here, want to see mom as well and Vince will make that possible which means we will have fun.”

Nodding, Shane moved past Stephanie to the truck. “If you're lucky and not a total bitch maybe you'll get to meet your niece and nephew or nephews or nieces, we're not sure yet but I'll let you know.” He grinned at the surprised look on Stephanie's face. “We're going out to Sadie's for the holidays, I'll be picking mom up once the jet gets to town if you want to ride out with me.”

“Sure, you can tell me more about my nieces and nephews to be.”

Shane nodded, watching as Stephanie walked over and gave him a hug. When she stepped back, Shane grinned. “Go tell mom, let her know I'll call her once I've taken care of them.” When she nodded, Shane watched as she turned and walked towards her car. Opening the door he slid into the drivers seat and sighed.

“Is everything ok Shane?”

Blinking, Shane turned to the wide eyed man next to him. Reaching over, he gripped A.J.'s hand. “Yeah, everything's fine. Ready to head out to the house?” At A.J.'s nod, Shane started the truck. He had a feeling his sister was going to cause trouble and she was going to use A.J to do it. “No matter what happens, you and the children are mine, understand? There is nothing and no one going to change that.”

A.J frowned in confusion, glancing over at the woman silently watching them. Turning back to Shane, he nodded, wondering just what had been said between the two siblings. “Yeah, I, umm, ok.” He gave Shane a small smile, turning in time to see Stephanie watching them as they left the parking lot. Running a hand across his stomach, A.J tried to push back the flutter of anxiety. Whatever had been said was enough to make the Alpha worry and that...bothered A.J.

 


	5. Promises Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost in time for the holidays lol...Hope you guys enjoy your holidays!! Love you all xoxo

A.J shifted on the bed, sucking in a quick breath as his stomach roiled with displeasure. “Please guys, could we skip the morning sickness today? We can get pancakes and bacon or biscuits and...” Jaw clenching, A.J swallowed to keep his dinner from last night down. Sitting up, he glanced back at Shane before sliding off the bed and heading to the bathroom. “Come on you two, just one morning can we keep dinner _inside_.” A.J whispered desperately. He'd made it to the bathroom and to the toilet just as the twins complained about last night's meal.

Shane jerked up in surprise, head snapping around at the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut. “Allen?” Listening, Shane felt his stomach flutter at the sound of A.J losing his dinner. “Baby, are you ok?” Crawling over the bed, Shane headed to the bathroom. Turning the handle, he let out a soft curse at finding it locked. “Allen, open the door.” When he received no answer, Shane tried to push back a flutter of worry. “Baby, I need you to open the door please.”

A.J tried to breathe, stomach heaving as his dinner came back up. Holding onto the rim of the toilet, he felt his stomach give a violent lurch. Closing his eyes, A.J tried to ignore the insistent pounding on the door, knowing he was probably scaring Shane. Slowly easing back against the side of the tub, A.J squinted at the door. “Shane, stop yelling.” He couldn't bring himself to yell, head pounding as he tried to catch his breath. “Shane, please...stop yelling!” A.J gasped in pain as he squeezed his eyes closed.

_“Then open the fucking door! Allen please, are you ok?”_

A.J sucked in a quick breath as his stomach churned. Glancing up at the door, he crawled over and turned the lock. Before the door was thrown open, A.J moved back to the toilet, his stomach clenching as the last of his dinner came up.

“Baby.” Shane dropped down beside A.J., rubbing his back as he watched. “Honey, tell me what I can do to help.” Shane frowned, moving behind A.J as he sat back with a gasp. Wrapping his arms around the trembling body, Shane curled around A.J. “Allen, please, tell me what I need to do to help you.”

A.J held onto Shane, groaning as he tried to lift his head. “They don't...I-I think they hate Italian.” Closing his eyes, A.J relaxed back against Shane. “I want Sadie, she may have something to help. If I can't eat Shane...”

Shane nodded, sighing in frustration as he ran a hand across A.J.'s back. “If I carry you to the bed will that make things worse?” At the small whimper, Shane tightened his hold on A.J. “Maybe you should soak in the tub. That may help calm you all down.” Shane could feel a tendril of fear fluttering in his chest. He wasn't sure what to do, if he left A.J to go get Sadie something could happen but if he stayed and A.J got worse...

A.J jerked forward, stomach clenching as he leaned over the toilet. When his stomach finally calmed down, A.J slowly eased back, sighing as Shane held him. “I want to go to bed, don't feel so good.”

Shane picked A.J up and carried him back to bed. He held him, his alpha worried about the exhausted omega. “Honey?” Keeping his voice low, Shane frowned at the soft sound from A.J. He remembered what Rey had said about keeping A.J calm, hydrated, and stress free. “Do you want anything?” When he received no answer, Shane frowned. Running a hand through short, damp hair, Shane held A.J closer. “Baby what can I do.”

“I-I want Sadie. Please, Shane she always...”

Shane nodded, pressing a quick kiss against A.J.'s neck. “I'll go get Sadie, stay here ok?” Shane left the bed, pulling the covers up and over the small form. “I'll be right back.”

Shane left the bedroom, tying his sweats as he followed the smell of chicken and biscuits. Walking into the kitchen, he stopped, surprised to find Sadie and Dre sitting at the table with Dean, Bray, and Juls. “Uh, hey, guys.”

Sadie looked up with a smile, standing as Shane walked into the room. “Shane, is he ready to try some broth? Or maybe some homemade french bread? Allen was never the healthiest eater and when he gets sick he is the worst patient ever.”

Shane blinked in surprise at the tray that appeared before him “He wants you actually.” His alpha tried to hide the twinge of displeasure at his omega's preference for someone else. Looking at the silent woman in front of him, Shane sighed. “I can't help him if I don't know what to do but he wants you and it hurts that he wants someone else over me.” Shane flushed at the soft chuckle behind him. Turning, he glared at Dean. “Fuck you Dean, you wouldn't understand.”

“But Wyatt would, you should have asked him. Well not about the baby part but about everything else. I mean I'm a huge baby at times but he handles it.”

Shane studied the man grinning at him, shaking his head at the small grin Bray gave him as well. “Only you two could deal with each other.” Turning back to Sadie, he frowned at the amount of food on the tray. “Sadie, Allen can't eat all of this, he can barely keep anything down as it is.” He sniffed the small bowls, a soft growl of pleasure rumbling through him. “He said you were cooking this weekend.” Shane studied the plate in front of him, sniffing the fish and vegetables. “Will he be able to...”

“That's for you, the soup and french bread are for Allen. Come, he will be hungry and sleepy, if we do not feed him he will get sick again and that is not good for him or the children.”

Shane nodded as he followed Sadie back to the bedroom. When she walked into the room, Shane felt his stomach twist at the soft sound that greeted them. Walking over to the bed, Shane set the tray down on the night stand. “Allen?”

A.J turned to find Sadie and Shane watching him. “I don't feel good.” He let out a soft sigh at the feel of a cool hand against his forehead. “Sadie?”

“It's ok, you need something light for the babies. Want to try some chicken broth, it will help?”

A.J wanted to turn away from the small bowl sitting in front of him. The smell making his stomach churn in displeasure. “No, Sai, I-I don't...”

“Baby, please...y-you need to eat something.” Shane could feel his stomach clenching at the desperate look on A.J.'s face. “I don't know how it feels so I won't say I do but I do know I need you to eat. If not for you then for the babies. Please, I need you three to be healthy.” Kneeling next to the bed, Shane laid his head in A.J.'s lap. “I can't be alone anymore, not after having met you.”

A.J looked from Shane to Sadie then back. He could feel his stomach churning but not from the food. Looking up at Sadie, he reached for the small bowl with shaky hands. “Maybe they, umm, they will like chicken broth? That's not...i-it won't upset them, you think?”

Shane lifted his head, watching as A.J slowly dipped the spoon in the bowl. He was scared...scared of losing him and the babies, just like he lost Marissa. Watching as A.J ate, Shane shifted back so Sadie could lay a cool towel across A.J.'s brow. He stayed as close as he was allowed, making sure A.J finished everything before he would let him lay down. Taking the bowl from A.J.'s trembling fingers, Shane set it on the nightstand. “Better?” At the small nod, Shane sighed, moving up to his knees. “What about some bread, think you can handle some of that too?”

A.J wanted to say no, to tell Shane he was full but his stomach answered for him. Flushing in surprise, A.J looked at Shane then Sadie. “I guess bread wouldn't be to bad? The broth seems to be staying down so...”

“Good, eat a piece of bread then rest. I will make sure Shane eats and then you both will have the house to yourselves. Dean and Bray are going to town with Juls to check on groceries. Dre and I will be out in the field or barn.”

A.J nodded as Sadie handed him a small slice of bread. He couldn't stop the soft sound of pleasure at the sweet smell. “They should like this, it's made with honey.” He bit into the soft piece, grinning at Shane. “You should try this, did you get you a piece, where is your plate Shane?”

Shane turned, looking at the tray in front of him. He was hungry but didn't want to eat in front of A.J in case it made him sick. “I'll wait until you're done, I want to make sure you get enough.” He watched A.J closely, his alpha demanding Shane do more to make sure his mate was comfortable. “Do you need anything else? Something to drink o-or, uh, more broth?”

A.J shook his head, struggling to keep his eyes open as he watched Shane. “I'm really sleepy. Can I take a nap now?”

Shane nodded, moving onto the bed and curling around A.J. “Of course you can, I'll stay here until you fall asleep.” At the soft sound of contentment, Shane pulled A.J back against him. He didn't enjoy the thought of not being able to help his partner. The fact that A.J couldn't keep anything down worried him as well. “We'll get you guys a bath after you wake up. The tubs big enough for us both.” When A.J gave him a sleepy nod, Shane pressed a kiss against his neck. He wouldn't lose them, not if he could help it. Turning to the woman watching them, Shane sighed. “Will you leave a list of what to do and what he can eat? Maybe if I can help, I won't feel so useless.”

“Of course. I will leave it in the kitchen if you wish to rest. I will put your food in the fridge, you can heat it up after you wake.”

Shane nodded, pulling the sheets up and over them. He didn't care if he ate, as long as his mate and children were taken care of then he was content. Sliding a hand over A.J.'s stomach, Shane hummed softly, a soft sound rumbling through his chest at the feeling of quiet pleasure radiating from the sleeping omega. Burying his nose against the back of A.J.'s neck, Shane sighed as his eyes slowly closed. He would catch a nap then take care of his partner when they woke.

By the time night had fallen, A.J was ready to eat again. Shifting next to the hot body pressed against his, he groaned. “Shane, you're to heavy.” He pushed at the sleeping alpha, trying to dislodge his arm from around his waist. Shaking his head, A.J moved until he could get free, grinning at the sleepy protest. “Go back to sleep, I'll be right back.”

A.J headed towards the closet, he wanted to find something warm due to the temperature drop out on the water. Grabbing a pair of sweats and a long sleeve shirt, he put them on then headed towards the kitchen. Lifting his head, he sighed at the smell of apple pie. “Sadie's been baking all day.” Glancing back at the bed, A.J felt a smile curve his lips. Shane was spread out on the bed like a starfish, the sheets riding low over his hips and lower back. Shaking his head, he turned and opened the door, sighing at the smell of fresh baked pies and something else something stronger.

Closing the door behind him, A.J headed down the hall and towards the kitchen. He wasn't expecting to find Juls and Sadie sitting at the table, a soft smile curving his sister's lips. “Hey guys, I, uh, I don't mean to interrupt...”

Sadie looked up, smiling at the young man in front of her. “No, come in, are you hungry young one? Maybe some baked chicken and yams would be good? Or would you prefer something lighter?”

A.J felt his stomach rumble at the suggestion, aware that by now the twins were going to speak for him. “I'll try that, I mean, I should be able to keep it down, right?” He watched as Sadie stood up, a smile curving her lips as she motioned him towards the table. Giving Juls a shy smile, A.J sat down across from the silent woman watching him. “How's it going Red?”

“Good, Saffire says you are having twins. A blessing for the family, congrats to you and to your Alpha.”

A.J flushed at the words, grinning at Juls in pride. “Shane's the best, other than being carried everywhere I don't have to worry about much.”

“And you won't as long as I'm around.”

A.J turned to see Shane walk into the kitchen, yawning as he pulled a dark shirt over his head. “I thought you were sleep. Did we wake you up, I'm sor...”

Shane cut off the apology with a quick kiss. “No baby, I missed you that's all. From the smell of food I figured I'd come here first.” Sitting down next to him, Shane grinned at Juls. “Hey Red, things ok?”

“Things are good, was waiting on Saffire to finish cooking. I see you have been busy?” Juls glanced over at A.J., a small smile curving her lips.

Shane grinned, chest swelling with pride as he ran a hand over A.J.'s stomach. “Well, Allen is doing most of the work I just kind of helped. God we got to hear the heartbeats and it was...I-I can't describe the feeling.” Shane sighed, as he looked up at Juls. “It was a lot to take in but I swear I'll never let anything happen to them.” He leaned down and kissed A.J.'s stomach. “Daddy loves you very much, almost as much as I love your father.”

A.J flushed as he looked from Sadie to Juls then down to Shane. “Honey sit up, they want to eat and if I don't feed them right now...”

Shane jerked back, looking up at A.J. “Do you need me to get you anything? A plate or...”

“Sadie got the food, would you, ummm, Rey gave me some vitamins and something else if you...” Before A.J could finish Shane was up and down the hallway headed back to their room. Turning to Sadie and Juls, he sighed. “I don't know if we're going to make it through this.” At his sisters light laugh, A.J grinned. “Seriously, Shane's determined to carry me everywhere, these two are determined not to enjoy good food, and I'm determined to make sure they stay safe.”

“And they will young one, just be patient and let us spoil you. Two babies and I get the chance to spoil you all?! I'm so very excited about this, Juls Red will help me around the house while you and Shane get a routine down. Will you be staying here or on campus? Oh, I should have asked sooner, forgive me, I had just assumed...”

“I'd rather we stay here, if you will let me stay with Allen. I want him as close to family as possible. That way if anything happens and I'm not here, he's got someone who will help him no matter what.” Shane walked back into the kitchen carrying three bottles. Turning to A.J., he frowned. “I wasn't sure which one to bring so I brought them all.” Shane gave A.J a nervous grin, relieved when he took them with a smile.

“I need these two, ones a vitamin and the other is supposed to help keep everything down but...” A.J frowned as he read the label on the third bottle. “I can't take this one, I'm allergic to zinc and penicillin.” Sighing, A.J looked up at Shane, surprised at the angry look on his face. “Shane?”

“Why would they give you something you're allergic to? That could have killed you or the babies, I need to call Rey, this is something he should have known. If something had happened...”

“Shane calm down, it looks like its a supplement because of my allergies.” A.J read the paperwork that had come with his medication. “See, it says that it's a substitute for those reasons. Nothing's going to happen, ok? Calm down big guy let's sit down and eat.” A.J looked up at Shane, eyes wide as he watched the play of emotions cross Shane's face. “Shane?”

Shane sighed, face heating as he sat down next to A.J. “I'm overreacting aren't I?”

“No you're worried and so am I. If I can't keep anything down this weekend we'll go talk to Rey Monday, deal?” When Shane nodded, A.J grinned. “Look, Sadie made us food.” At Shane's look of interest, A.J passed him a plate. “Looks good doesn't it? Chicken and yams, they should like that yeah?”

Shane nodded, looking from his plate to A.J.'s. He wanted to wait until A.J had eaten but from the expectant look on both his and Sadie's faces, Shane cut into his chicken. Taking a bite, he sighed in pleasure. “This is good Sai, really. Mom would love to be here to taste this.” Shane grinned at the pleased sound from the petite woman. Glancing at A.J., he grinned as he watched the brunette eat. “Good?”

“Mmm.” A.J hummed as he bit into a yam, looking up at the man watching him. “It's always good when Sai cooks.”

Shane nodded, content to eat and watch A.J. When he was done, he leaned back in his seat and sighed. “God that was better then campus food.”

A.J nodded, reaching for the plate Sadie handed him. “Sai is a way better cook than the idiots in the cafeteria. See, apple pie and it's homemade from scratch.” A.J grinned as Shane watched his plate. “It's fine, Rey said as long as I don't overdo it I can have at least one a day.”

Shane nodded, watching A.J as he ate. Sighing, he turned to find Dean grinning behind him, Bray sitting silently next to him. “Dean?”

“Twins Shane? You should have said something you know the team would get you guys something!”

Shane frowned, eyes narrowing as he studied the grinning man in front of him. “What the hell did you do Dean?” When Dean's grin widened, Shane felt his stomach churn. “Who did you tell?”

“The whole team of course! This isn't something you hide from everyone! Seth said he was going to have Chris go find something. Wyatt and I plan on getting them car seats or carriers or something cool.”

Shane shook his head at his friends enthusiasm, turning to A.J with a grin Shane froze at the look on A.J.'s face. “Honey?”

“I-if the football team knows then...” A.J looked from Shane to Dean then back. “Shin is going to kill me, right along with Chris.”

Shane frowned at how pale A.J was. “Baby what is it? Did you not want them to know?”

“No, I mean, yes, just...just not like this. I-I had planned on telling them Monday but...” A.J broke off at the sound of a knock on the door. Turning, he frowned at Sadie as she looked up in surprise. “Sai?”

“No one comes out here this late. Not unless it's Wyatt and Dean or Juls and Dre.”

“Well Saffire, let me answer the door then. They truly must wish to speak with someone if they are here this late.” Juls gave Sadie a quick grin before heading to the front of the house.

As the knock sounded again, Shane followed Juls, gaze narrowed as she opened the door. “Juls who is it?”

“It would be Randy and Shinsuke.”

Shane blinked in surprise to find the silent Alpha standing behind his Omega, both with matching grins. “Hey guys, how's it going?”

“Shane, Shin and I take exception to being told from Ambrose that you and Styles are going to be parents.”

Shane laughed as Randy and Shin walked into the house. “We were going to tell everyone, just wanted to...” Shane was cut off as A.J.'s worried voice floated out from the kitchen.

“Shane?!”

“In here, it's Randy and Shinsuke.” Shane motioned them both towards the back. “We were just finishing dinner. Are you two hungry, I can see if Sadie has anything left.”

“No, I just...we do not mean to interrupt, I was worried about my friend.” Shin tried not to look to eager but he couldn't help looking around for the shorter brunette. Worry making him remain silent until he'd seen A.J.

Shane watched as Shin flushed, stepping closer to Randy as an arm was wrapped around his waist. “Well, he'll be happy to see you as will Sadie. You'll give her someone else to spoil other than Allen.” Shane grinned as they entered the kitchen. “Baby we have guests!”

A.J looked up and sighed, he was glad to see his friend. After Shinsuke had transferred from Japan to the States, he and A.J had become quick friends. After the tall Omega started dating Randy Orton, they had gotten closer. Shin afraid of embarrassing Randy, usually spent most of his time on the field with A.J., both of them practicing until exhaustion. “God I'm glad you're here. Have you seen Chris, how pissed off is he?”

“He said he and Seth will be out tomorrow and that you had better be ready to explain.”

A.J sighed, eyes closing as he imagined his best friends anger. “God he's such a drama queen. I had planned to tell you guys Monday, I just got distracted!” Looking between Shin and Randy, A.J.'s gaze narrowed. “Wait a minute, what's going on with you two?” He studied his friend, looking him over from head to toe. He had almost missed it, until Randy had turned to answer a question from Shane. “You're bonded?!” A.J stared at the thin chain around Shinsuke's neck, a grin curving his lips at his friends surprise. “That's the bonding necklace we saw at Harrold's, isn't it?” At his friends small nod, A.J.'s grin widened. “So you get bonded and I get pregnant, I told you that's what was going to happen.” He tried to hide the sadness that swept over him. He didn't regret being pregnant, just that he hadn't bonded with his Alpha before it happened.

“Allen?”

Looking up, A.J grinned at Shin. “Come on, Sadie made homemade ice cream. Let's leave these guys here and we can go talk.” At his friends nod, A.J stood up from the table. Before he could leave, a hand was wrapped around his wrist. Turning in surprise, he met Shane's dark gaze. “Shane?”

“We will, I swear it. Don't think differently ok? Before they get here I'll make sure to present you with matching chains.” Shane could feel his heart racing as he watched the emotions cross A.J.'s face. When he was given a look of fearful hope, Shane pulled him closer. “I won't give you up, not now not ever. You and the twins are mine and I will make sure everyone knows it.” He had seen the way A.J had looked at Shinsuke's chain and knew he needed to find one for his mate. His Alpha screaming at him for the look on his Omega's face. “I swear it baby, you will get yours, just give me the chance to find the perfect one, ok?”

A.J nodded, fighting to push back the fear that Shane was just trying to placate him. A.J knew Shane had seen his face, knew that the Alpha would want to fix whatever had made him unhappy. “Shane you don't...”

“I do, I've been wanting to I just...how can I and I have nothing to give you right now? Just give me a few days ok, I swear I will...” Shane broke off as A.J kissed him. “Allen?”

“It's fine, you know I'm not going anywhere and definitely not with these two always trying to get rid of my food.” A.J gave Shane a quick grin, relieved when he seemed to accept the answer. “We're going to go find Sadie, if she made apple pie then she made ice cream.” He looked up in surprise to find Dean standing next to him. “Dean?”

“I know where she hides it, the special batch she always makes, I know exactly where Juls and Sadie keep it.” Dean rubbed his hands together in excitement, glancing around them with a mischievous grin.

“Dean.”

A.J watched as Dean glanced over at Bray, bright gaze narrowing at the frown from the Alpha. “Come on let's go, I've not had any of that since I was in high school. If you know where it is I damn sure want some!” Turning, A.J headed towards the kitchen door, stopping to look back at Shane, he grinned. “Keep me warm later?”

Shane nodded, dark gaze moving over the man in front of him. “For as long as you want.” He watched as a flush spread over A.J.'s skin, making him wish they were alone now. “Bring me back a bowl?”

“Anything for you big guy.” A.J chuckled as he led Shin and Dean from the room. He couldn't help laughing as they followed Dean from the house and out through the field, heading to Juls' small cabin in the distance.

Shane watched until they disappeared from view, sighing in frustration at the look that had appeared in A.J.'s eyes.

“Shane, I didn't mean...”

Shane cut his friend off with a sharp nod. “No, I should have done it a long time ago. At least before he got pregnant, now he'll think I'm only doing it because of the babies.” Turning, he looked at Randy, a small grin curving his lips up. “Maybe Shin and Dean can keep him occupied while...”

“Just what in the fucking hell is wrong with everyone?! We've been knocking for the past ten minutes and no one answered!”

Shane turned to find Seth and Chris standing in the kitchen doorway. “Hey guys, thought we wouldn't see you till tomorrow.”

“Yeah well, someone decided to wake me up at the ass end of night because his best friend is pregnant and may need him.” Seth glared at the blond next to him, a frown curving his lips down.

Shane grinned at the look Seth was given, shaking his head as Chris glared back at Seth. “Well Allen, Shin, and Dean just left. They're after Sadie's special ice cream.” At the sound that left Chris, Shane's eyes widened. “You know about it?”

“Of course, only an idiot wouldn't know what that tastes like! God if they're with Dean I need to make sure nothing happens. Which way did they go, out to the smokehouse?” Chris turned towards the kitchen door, pausing long enough to turn back and reach for Seth. “Thank you, I'll be back, ok?”

Seth nodded, sighing as Chris gave him a quick kiss before heading off after his friends. “You'd swear we were in high school and not fucking college.”

Shane couldn't help laughing as he looked around the kitchen. “Come on over and have a seat. Sadie cooked as we all know so if you're hungry...” He broke off as Randy, Seth, and Bray moved to grab plates. “Guys make sure you save some for the others too.” He stopped at the sound of music echoing across the field. “What's going on now?”

“Seth!”

Shane looked up just as Seth reached the door, a frown working his lips down as he watched Chris race into the room. “Chris, is everything ok?”

Chris grinned as he nodded at Shane's question. Grabbing Seth by the wrist, Chris pulled him from the kitchen. “Idiot, you ate on the way here! Come on, you have to see Sadie dance!”

“God Chris, let me at least get a slice of pie! It's ass crack of dawn outside and if I've got to stay up I deserve a dessert! Unless you plan to...” Seth leered at Chris, watching as dark blue eyes dilated. “Dessert sweetheart.”

“Yeah, ok but, umm, later you have to come see Sadie and Allen dance!”

Shane's head snapped up at Chris' statement. “What do you mean dance? Allen doesn't need to be on his feet like that.” He frowned at Bray's soft chuckle. “Wyatt?”

“Have you not met Saffire? You know how she is, Allen and Dre are no different. Come, you will not wish to miss this.”

Shane followed Bray from the room, Seth and Chris talking behind him as Randy followed to his left. Turning to the silent man, Shane sighed. “Randy?”

“Shin will want kids, what if I can't...”

Shane grinned at his friend broke off in frustration. “You will, trust in him and you.” He started in surprise as Chris rushed past him, a delighted laugh following him. “Seth?”

“He's an artist, music makes him happy and horny so either way we'll both be happy. Looks like he wasn't wrong about Styles either.” Seth watched the group standing in the middle of the field. “Are you sure we should be this close to Sadie? Juls is her Alpha and upsetting her...”

Shane grinned as he watched the small circle. “Yeah, she knows who is and isn't down for Sai. It's Dre you'll have to worry about.” Shane watched the sandy headed Alpha who stood watching his siblings. Shaking his head he turned back to the field. “Christ, I didn't know...” He broke off as he watched A.J move across the field. “Who taught him how to dance like that?”

Bray chuckled, a deep rumbling sound as he observed the group. “Saffire of course, who else could get a person to move so fluidly?”

Shane moved closer, eyes on the moving body of his mate. “I didn't know.” He watched A.J., aware that he was excellent on the soccer field but dancing... “This is something new to see.” He grinned at the soft huff from Randy. “You ok Randy?”

Randy nodded, his bright gaze following Shinsuke. “Shin told me they dance to stretch, I thought he was kidding at first. Then I went to one of their practices and he was right. Whatever Styles learned from his sister helps the team.”

Shane turned back to the two now standing off to the side. He watched as Sadie kneeled, her hands pressed against A.J.'s stomach. He started forward, worried something had happened until Bray stopped him, a hand on his shoulder and voice soft as he explained.

“He is alright, she is simply introducing herself to the future of the family.”

Shane frowned as he turned to look at Bray. Shaking his head, he watched as Sadie pressed a kiss against A.J.'s stomach. “He's showing.” Eyes glued to tan skin, Shane watched as Sadie's hands slowly rubbed A.J.'s softly rounded belly. “I didn't notice he was showing until now.”

Seth grinned as he searched the field for Chris. “Yeah, Chris said he's worried you're not going to want him when he gets bigger. Something about you'll think he's fat.”

Shane glared at Seth, dark gaze narrowed as he studied the other alpha. “That's not fucking funny.” Shane turned to look back at A.J., surprised to find both Chris and Shinsuke now standing around them. “What are they doing now?”

“Shin said something about he and Chris being godfathers, something they all agreed on before the semester I think.” Randy studied the group, silently watching his partner. “It's in the event that something happens to one the other two will help. Not sure about Jericho but Shin said the honor made him nervous but happy.”

Shane nodded as the four omegas stood in a small circle. They had their hands pressed against A.J.'s stomach as he smiled. “Maybe this won't be so bad after all. I mean, Allen and I are usually so caught up with school and practice, maybe this will give us both a break.”

Seth grinned as he watched the small group. “You know short of Dre and Juls actually holding Sadie or Allen down, we won't really see them. Not with Chris and Shinsuke here. They have their own little circle where they do almost everything together. It's a little worrying but I guess as long as they have one alpha with them then they're good.”

Shane nodded, watching as the four omega's turned and headed towards the smokehouse. He watched A.J as he stood between Sadie and Shinsuke. “Guys, I need to get him a bonding chain and I don't mean one of those cheap get it in a hurry because I fucking forgot chains. I need one that shows I'm serious about him and our children. I got one a while back but I'm not sure if it's exactly what I want him to have.”

“Then go to Harrold's, Shin said that he, Styles, and Jericho had all gone and picked out the ones they liked.” Randy chuckled as the memory rose in his mind. “Shin has this thing for red, it looks good on him but he said they had gone on a whim. Jericho because he wanted to show Rollins and Styles because he didn't believe he'd ever get one.”

Shane's attention sharpened as he studied Randy. “He's going to get one, no matter what I have to do to get it.”

“Well, if you do go, it's a silver chain with blue and green stones. Shin said Styles picked it out because the colors reminded him of home. It was a simple chain but I can see why he liked it.”

Shane listened to Randy and Seth as they discussed the chain Chris picked. “I'll have to call them and see if they can custom make one. He'll want something with the children's birth stones.”

“At four or five months pregnant, he will want more than just that.”

Shane frowned as he turned to the voice behind him. “Hunter?” He watched as his brother-in-law slowly walked towards them. “What are you doing here?”

“I came by to check on Sadie. She helped my mom out a few days ago and I wanted to thank her and Juls. They didn't have to go out of their way but they did and I appreciate it.”

“She needed the assistance and I could provide it. It was nothing, simply us doing right by our elders in the community.”

Shane looked up to see Juls walking towards them. “Are they still enjoying themselves?” At his friends grin, Shane sighed before turning back to Hunter. “Stephanie tell you to come out here?”

“That's part of it, listen Shane, I'm happy for you guys, seriously. I met Styles at one of the tournaments a few years back, he's a competitive one but has a good heart. You two should be good together and your children will be blessed.”

Shane blinked in surprise, Hunter not being known for any type of kind words or gestures unless it involved children. “I, uh, th-thanks, I think.” He frowned as he tried to understand this side of the man in front of him. Then had been friends once, until Hunter had started dating Stephanie. “Steph come out with you?”

“No, thankfully she stayed at home. She's in one of her moods concerning your mom's visit.”

Shane laughed as he turned at the sound of voices. “Well, as long as she doesn't upset him then I'll deal with her moods.” He turned towards the man now walking towards him, a wide grin on his face. “Hi honey!”

“Shane! You have to try the ice cream, Sadie makes it for Red but she always shares with us!” A.J stumbled as he held up a small blue bowl. Eyes widening in surprise as he was caught from behind, A.J turned to find Dre staring at him, a frown curving the alpha's lips down. “Dre?”

“You should not be eating that while pregnant, you know it isn't healthy for them or you.”

A.J frowned as he studied his brother. “Sadie wouldn't give me anything that would hurt them. Besides it's just ice cream, if Shane isn't mad then why are you?!”

“Because he doesn't know what all is in the fucking ice cream, I do! You and Sadie both know...”

“Hey! Do not yell at him like that, especially not while in front of me, you're upsetting my family.” Shane moved between the siblings, watching as A.J.'s free hand covered his stomach. “Baby what is it?”

Watching Dre's angry face, A.J shook his head as he moved behind Shane. Turning, he headed towards the house, face burning at having been chastised like a child in front of everyone. He ignored the surprised sound from Shane. Needing to get away from the angry glare of his brother, A.J ran to the house, vision blurring as he held onto the small bowl he'd gotten for Shane.

“Just what in the hell is wrong with you! What gives you the right to yell at _my_ omega like that?!” Shane felt his muscles tense as he turned back to Dre. “There was no reason to be upset about him having ice cream! If Sadie made it then it must not be meant to harm him or the children! Now he's upset and it's because of what you said and how you said it! What gives you the fucking right to talk to him like that?!” Shane felt a hand grab his upper arm, another on his wrist. “You do _not_ get the right to speak to him like that! He is _mine_ and I will kill anyone who upsets him, understand me? I will not allow _you_ or any other person to put that look on his face again!” Stomach churning, Shane turned and ran after his mate, heart racing as he entered the house and headed towards A.J.'s room. When he reached the closed door, Shane paused, uncertain if he should go in or wait. Raising his hand, he knocked, aware that A.J could tell him to leave. “Baby, can I come in?”

_“Are you going to yell at me too?”_

Shane felt his temper spike as he turned the knob, pushing the door open and walking into the room. “No, I'm not going to yell at you, I wanted to make sure you were ok.” Shane headed over to the bed, pushing the door closed behind him. Crawling up behind A.J., Shane pulled him back against his chest. “Why would I yell at you, if Sadie said it was ok then the ice cream was ok.”

“He's always been like that, nothing Sai or I do is ever enough for him to just relax. It was ice cream Shane, with vanilla, peppermint, and rum and not even real rum it was that imitation shit so I don't get drunk! Sadie wouldn't do anything to hurt me or the babies but Dre acted like we didn't know what we were doing! He just yelled at me as if I'd done something wrong!”

Shane held A.J closer, a low growl beginning to rumble through him at the displeasure and pain from his omega. “Well, I'm not going to yell. You need to relax and I'm going to make sure that happens.” Running his hands over A.J.'s stomach, Shane felt the small body slowly relax back against him. “I don't care who it is, no one has the right to yell at you. Especially not while I'm around and you're pregnant with our children.” He felt the small movement under his hands and grinned. “I think they like that.”

A.J kept his eyes closed, fighting back a shiver of pleasure as Shane's hands moved over him. Letting out a shaky breath, he turned to face Shane. “I brought you a bowl, it's on the nightstand behind you.”

Shane grinned as A.J moved closer. “Is it good?” When he nodded, Shane leaned down. “You must have really enjoyed it. You looked like it was some of the best ice cream in the world.” When blue eyes widened, Shane pulled A.J flush against him. “I want to taste what you had.” He whispered, heart pounding as he kissed A.J., groaning at the taste of vanilla and peppermint. “God, that's...”

A.J pulled Shane's head back down, sliding his arms around broad shoulders. Pulling back, he grinned at the look on Shane's face. “You keep touching me, you know exactly what you're doing.”

Shane nodded, taking a deep breath, he let it out on a soft groan. “We've already...” Shane broke off as A.J kissed him, his hands hot and demanding as they moved over Shane. “Honey...wait...” Shane growled low at the scent that filled the room. He moved over A.J., pressing him back against the mattress. “How does it taste if I lick it off of your skin?” Shane reached for the bowl, watching as A.J flushed in excitement. “Maybe I should find out? I mean, we already know you're sensitive to touch, so how would you react to anything cold?”

A.J shook his head, eyes wide as Shane stuck his finger in the bowl. “Shane...” He broke off with a gasp as Shane slid his finger across A.J.'s stomach. “Y-you don't have to...” Sucking in a quick breath, A.J moaned as Shane licked a path across his stomach. Arching up, A.J slid his hands into Shane's hair, twisting beneath him as Shane slid his shirt up. He knew what was going to happen. Ever since Shane realized he was sensitive to touch, he'd made it his point to torture A.J. Panting in desperation, A.J tried to hold back the cry that rose in his throat. Shane was licking and teasing his nipples, making A.J twist in pleasure. “Y-you bastard, that's not...” Pulling Shane down, A.J kissed him, legs wrapping around Shane's waist as his body responded.

Shane grunted in surprise to find himself flipped onto his back. Looking up, he watched as A.J pulled his shirt up and off. Running his hands over soft skin, Shane sighed. “Your skin is so much softer than before.” Shane slid his hands up, watching as A.J twisted above him. “You feel like satin, god if you could see yourself.” Shane ran his hands over A.J.'s nipples, watching as they hardened in excitement. “Can you...I wonder if it would be possible...”

A.J panted as he moved against Shane, hips grinding down as Shane teased him. He could feel the familiar heat of desire moving through him. “Shane, I need...”

Shane watched as A.J shuddered above him, their hips moving together. “You need what baby?” Shane hadn't realized just how much things had changed between them. He'd read about the changes that A.J.'s body would go through. Knew from talking to Rey, that he was part of making sure everything went smoothly. What Shane hadn't been expecting was the soft, flushed man writhing above him. His head thrown back, mouth opened in a small _o_ as he moved against Shane. “Honey, you didn't tell me...”

“You already know.” A.J felt his jaw clench as Shane's hands slid beneath his sweats. “God if you would _please_ hurry up. Shane seriously, I don't think I can wait.”

Shane watched as A.J started to fall apart. Lifting up with his hips, he used one hand to push his sweats down while holding on to A.J with the other. Eyes narrowed in concentration, Shane watched as A.J.'s flush darkened. “Baby, are you ok?” He didn't want to stop but if A.J wasn't... “Jesus, sweetheart you could have just said something.”

A.J shook his head as he held Shane's cock with one hand, using the other to brace himself as he eased down. “You're going to slow a-and I don't...” He broke off as Shane pressed up into him. “I don't have the patience anymore.”

Shane had noticed the increase in A.J.'s sex drive. Was beginning to wonder if he would be able to keep up but couldn't focus on that right now. Groaning Shane's hands moved to A.J.'s hips, fingers curving into soft flesh as A.J moved down. Planting his feet, Shane pressed up, hissing as pleasure raced down his spine. Watching A.J through passion glazed eyes, Shane followed the slow pace that was set. He held A.J by the hips, fighting the urge to take control. They usually started with A.J on top but ended up flipping. Shane didn't mind, it gave him a chance to please his partner, to watch him as he took his pleasure.

A.J leaned forward, groaning as he pressed his hands against Shane's chest. He wanted to take things slow for once, to just enjoy being with his alpha. His body however had other ideas. As soon as Shane thrust up, A.J curved forward, a sharp, desperate cry of surprise leaving him.

Shane flipped them, certain he'd hurt A.J. Pulling back, he moved to his knees, pulling A.J up with him. “Baby, hold on.” As A.J wrapped his arms around his shoulder's, Shane slid an arm around A.J.'s waist. At his sharp breath, Shane held him still. “Allen?”

A.J shivered as he adjusted his position. He arched forward as Shane ran a hand up and down his back. “I-I'm ok.”

Shane nodded, watching the flushed face for any signs of discomfort. He lifted A.J., holding him in place as he thrust up, jaw clenching at the change in angle.

A.J tried to hold still, gasping in small breaths as Shane held him still. “Shane, I-I need to move.” He couldn't give in just yet, not when he wanted Shane to enjoy himself as well. Pulling Shane closer, A.J slid his hands over broad shoulders, fingers kneading as his hips followed Shane's lead. As his hands slid up into Shane's hair, A.J shivered at the sound that left him. He couldn't resist the thick, dark locks as his fingers curled, nails scratching Shane's scalp lightly. Biting back a gasp, A.J shuddered as his orgasm started to pool low in his stomach. He let his head drop back as a moan left him, the sound echoing around the room.

Shane leaned forward, teeth bared as he sniffed the heated spot behind A.J.'s ear. He moved down, arms tightening around the smaller man as he sniffed the soft spot at the juncture of A.J.'s shoulder and neck. Licking the flushed skin, Shane fought back the urge to mark A.J. To claim him and his children but he wanted it to be perfect. He wanted...

“I love you Shane.”

Shane growled low, jaw clenching as he tried to keep his Alpha under control. The fact that his equal, his mate was offering himself made Shane's alpha want to take. To conquer the smaller man, to claim him and mark him as his. Panting with the effort, Shane lost the battle when A.J arched back, neck bared beneath his mouth, and moaned Shane's name. The sound was lewd in a way Shane had never heard before. Shaking, Shane let go, biting down on the soft flesh, he growled louder. The sound rumbling through him as it bounced off the walls.

Shane tightened his hold on A.J as he cried out, aware that he was probably hurting him but unable to stop. He wanted A.J. To claim him and make it to where he would never leave Shane. He held A.J close as he writhed against him, trying to escape the pain. Thrusting up, Shane shivered as he came, jaw tightening as A.J.'s nails curled into his back and scalp.

A.J fought back the haze of pain, holding onto Shane as he shivered beneath him. Panting in small breaths, A.J started in surprise when Shane's hand wrapped around his cock. “Shane.” He whispered, voice shaky as he moved against the other. He groaned as the pain slowly receded, giving way to the pleasure of Shane's hand stroking him in long, slow strokes.

Shane pulled back, jaw sore as he looked down at the man on his lap. He watched as blue eyes clouded, losing their focus as A.J panted softly. “Come on sweetheart, let go for me.”

At Shane's soft command, A.J cried out. Back arching as pleasure ripped through him. His mind registered the pleasure Shane was giving him, that despite having already cum, Shane was still hard inside him. Head dropping forward, A.J came with a loud groan, face pressed against Shane's neck as he pressed them closer.

Shane smiled, holding onto A.J as he slowly slumped forward. Running a hand across his back, Shane shivered as A.J shifted against him. “Baby?” He studied the mark he'd made, leaning forward to lick at the now coloring skin. He heard the soft sound from A.J., holding him still as he cleaned the bite. “I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to hurt you.” He could feel his stomach fluttering as he realized what he'd done. Holding A.J as close as possible, Shane rolled until they were on their sides. “Allen?”

A.J hummed as he ran a hand across Shane's chest. He forced his eyes open, giving Shane a tired smile. “Thank you for not yelling at me.” He frowned as Shane slid out of him, shivering at the loss.

Shane chuckled as he reached for a blanket, sighing as he curled around A.J. “I'll yell at Dre again tomorrow. Right now we need to get a bath then some rest.” At A.J.'s small sound of protest, Shane grinned. “I know you're tired a-and I'm sorry if I hurt you baby but you need to soak, it'll help you guys sleep.”

A.J sighed, turning to look back at Shane. “Unless you're carrying us, I'm not moving.” He watched as Shane's eyes darkened and a wicked grin curved his lips. “No, you lecherous bastard not for that.” A.J moved back, trying to escape the hands moving over him. “Don't touch me Shane, you just...” A.J let his gaze move over Shane, widening when he remembered he usually came more than once. “Shane, seriously not right now, please. I swear a-after...” He broke off as Shane suddenly stopped and left the bed. “Shane?” Confused by the Alpha's sudden reaction A.J watched as Shane left the room, brow furrowing in worry. “Shane?!” Climbing off the bed, A.J followed after the other. He wondered where Shane was going, they had their own bathroom, so there wasn't a reason for him to leave. “Shane where are you going?” A.J tried to keep up with Shane, legs still shaking after his orgasm. Frowning, A.J leaned against the wall, sucking in a quick breath as he looked around the empty hall. “Shane?”

Shane stopped in the second bedroom and looked for his suitcase. He'd bought a bonding gift for A.J after finding out they were going to be parents. Opening his sports bag, Shane searched through it until he found the rectangular green box. “I should have done this sooner.” Shane whispered, turning and heading back towards A.J.'s room. He looked up at the soft sound in front of him, starting in surprise to find A.J sitting in the hall. “Baby what are you doing out here? What's wrong, are you...”

“I'm sorry...wh-whatever I said o-or did to upset you I'm sorry Shane, don't be upset with me, please, I'll...”

Shane frowned as he bent down to pick A.J up. “I'm not mad at you, I had to get something and since my bags are in the other room...” He drifted off as bright, watery blue eyes lifted to his. “Baby I'm sorry, I should have said something.”

A.J shook his head, pressing his face against Shane's neck, he let out a water sigh. “This is going to suck so bad Shane.”

“No it's not, I swear I'll do everything I can to make sure you're happy.” Shane walked back into the room, kicking the door closed behind him. “Here, I was waiting to give you this but maybe now is as good a time as any. If I wait I may lose my nerve.” Shane set A.J down on the bed before handing him the slim box. “It's not exactly what I want but maybe...for now, you will accept it until I can get something better.”

A.J stared at the green box, eyes wide as he looked up at Shane. “Shane, what...” He looked down at the soft velvet box. Running his fingers over the top, he lifted the lid and froze. “Is this...”

“You're having my children, twins, two and that's something I can never repay you for. All I can do is ask that you give me the chance to take care of you three. I'll make my mistakes but...” Shane broke off at the look on A.J.'s face. “It's not because I marked you, god I wish I had waited but you were...a-and I just...” Running a hand through his hair, Shane watched as A.J set the box down on the bed. “Baby I know it's...”

“When did you get this?” A.J stared at the silver chain, running his fingers over the bright links. He lifted it out of the box, turning the small plate over. “Shane is this...the date, this is...”

“The day of your heat.” Shane flushed at the quick look he was given. “I wanted you before that but...” Sighing, Shane crawled onto the bed, pulling A.J back with him. “I had planned on giving it to you next week. Kind of like an anniversary gift a-and a baby gift but I didn't have time to add today's date.”

“Why today, what happened...” A.J studied the silver chain, breaking off as Shane lifted his face to look at him. “Why today Shane?”

“Rey said we were having twins. I know he isn't sure but if it's true, today was the second most important day of my life.” Shane leaned down and gave A.J a soft kiss. “I'll get you something better later, I swear but for now...”

“I want this one.” A.J whispered, looking from Shane back down at the silver necklace. He could see Shane's initial's on the inside of the identity plate. “This one is fine, we can add everything else later.” Running his fingers over the bright metal, A.J felt his stomach flutter. “I think they approve.” He looked up to see Shane watching him, dark gaze wide with awe. Reaching for his hand, A.J placed it over his stomach. “Look, you'll feel them move an arm or a leg...” A.J grinned as a small bump appeared. “See, there we go.”

Shane sat up, hand pressed against A.J.'s stomach. “It's not to early to feel them is it? I mean you would be going on five months but is it to early?”

“I don't think so, Sadie said that with twins since there is two in such a small space they will move around more. Something they do on a nightly basis.” A.J sighed as Shane rubbed his stomach. “Usually it's right before they decide that what I had for dinner or breakfast isn't what they wanted.”

Shane chuckled, watching the small movements under his hands. “I hope they look like you, I mean I'm sure they'll look like me but I want them to look like you as well.” Leaning down, Shane pressed a kiss against A.J.'s belly. “Hi guys, I hope you're ok. May take your dad to get more ice cream later.” He chuckled at the response, looking up at A.J with a crooked grin. “I swear I'll do everything I can to take care of you. I won't always get it right but I'll do everything I can to make sure you three are safe.”

A.J felt his eyes welling with tears as he watched Shane. He'd never seen the look on Shane's face before and felt his heart swell at being able to see it. Running a hand through Shane's hair, A.J watched as dark, chocolate brown lifted to look t him. “Shane?”

“Thank you, after Marissa died I just...my focus was just school. Getting by long enough to graduate and get out of this town then I met you and...” Shane watched as a small bump moved under his hand, lifting then gliding back down.

A.J felt his lips curve at the look of awe on Shane's face. “We did this not just me, these two are a part of both of us.” He placed a hand over Shane's as they both watched the small movements. “At least they're healthy a-and happy, I hope.”

Shane nodded, laying his head next to A.J.'s stomach he whispered to the babies. Before Shane realized it, A.J had drifted off to sleep and he was still talking to the. “I want you both to know that no matter what we love you and can't wait to see you.” Pressing a kiss against A.J.'s skin, Shane moved up and behind A.J. “Easy baby it's just me.”

“Shane, a-are you done?” A.J yawned as he turned to face Shane, his stomach pressed securely between them. “Did you guys have fun?” He looked up sleepily at the grinning alpha, pleased by the smile on Shane's face.

“Yeah, we got to know each other a little better.” Running a possessive hand over A.J.'s stomach, Shane pulled him closer. “Get your rest honey, today has been a busy day for us all.”

A.J nodded as he drifted off to sleep. The holidays were coming up and if he knew his family tomorrow would be one of the busiest days of the year.

 


	6. Pecan Pie and Brandy

Four and a half months ago...

Shane frowned as he stood on the sidelines watching soccer practice. He was trying to cool his temper after having gotten into another argument with the Junior soccer Captain, A.J. Styles.

“Why won't you just admit that you want him?”

Shane turned to find Danial Bryan standing behind him, a small grin curving his lips. “Yeah I want him alright. Want to strangle him or punch him in his smart ass mouth.” Shane tried to keep his voice even, his anger flaring back up at the memory of the omega yelling at him. His alpha had taken exception and forced A.J to comply to what Shane wanted. “God, the fucking things he says! I swear if I ever get my hands on him...”

Danial grinned as he watched Shane. Glancing over at the brunette in question, Danial studied his friend. He could see the interest Shane held for his antagonist. “You two rub each other the wrong way. For some reason Allen gets along with everyone _but_ you and a few others but mostly you. If I didn't know better...”

Shane turned to glare at Danial, eyes narrowing on the beta. “I do _not_ want to fuck him, if anything I want to make him regret all the shit he just said.” As Danial's grin widened, Shane felt his temper spiking. “Just what the fuck is so god damn funny Danial.”

“You want to fuck him, jesus if you could see your face Shane!” Danial stepped back at the soft growl of anger, laughter bubbling up and out of him. “Don't get mad at me because you want him. Stop fighting it, isn't that what you told me about Brie? Stop fighting it Shane, you've never had an Omega in heat, so why...”

“You fucking know why! I've got _his_ genes and if he could hurt my mom like he did then that means I could hurt an omega as well.” Shane turned back to the field, eyes drifting to the small brunette. He had begun wondering a while back at his feelings for A.J. Why were they constantly at each others throats? One minute Shane wanted to ignore him the next his Alpha wanted the Omega's attention. Watching as the soccer team raced across the field, Shane hated to admit that there was a possibility Danial could be right. What if all he needed to do was have sex with A.J? Would that get the omega out of his system? Would it stop the dreams tormenting him at night? “I'll only make their life worse. If I wasn't Vince's son...”

“That's crazy and you know it. You've convinced yourself that you'd be no good for an omega. Look at him Shane, seriously, does he look like he can't take you? He's a fucking soccer player, an _omega_ soccer player on the Varsity team that's mostly comprised of Alpha's. I think he could handle one night with you.”

Shane tried to push back the thoughts, the small questions of whether or not A.J would be agreeable. “I can't force him. I did that earlier and both teams almost came to blows. I don't...”

Danial sighed as he studied Shane. “You know how to apologize and you've always been good with people. Just...for some reason he seems to fight you and you seem to want to dominate him.”

The thoughts seethed through Shane's head. Taking a deep breath he stiffened at the sweet scent floating on the air. “Do you smell that?” Shane sniffed the air, the scent filling him with nervous anticipation. “God what is that?”

Danial frowned, sniffing the air but missing what ever Shane smelled. “What does it smell like?”

“Like fresh baked dessert, mostly pecan pie but god that's not...there's uh there's something else, I don't...” Shane broke off as A.J walked past him. He stepped back, dark gaze following the small brunette as he laughed with a team mate. Letting out a rough sigh, Shane turned to Danial. “Can't apologize if I'm not acknowledged.” He gave his friend a crooked grin turning towards the field as it filled with football players. “Alright guys! We're running behind so let's get this started out right!” Shane grinned at the cheers from his team. “Come on, we'll worry about this later, right now we have championships to worry about.”

Danial nodded, turning to look back behind them he didn't miss the bright blue gaze trained on Shane, nor did he miss the desperate look of want before the other turned away. “Yeah, we have championships to worry about then finals, yay for us.”

Shane grinned at his friends sarcasm, shaking his head, he pushed the issues concerning A.J to the back of his mind. Right now he needed to focus on practice and his team. “Co-Captains, I need you to take your teams out for drills! We have a championship to win gentlemen, let's not get sloppy now!” Shane jogged over to the field, cutting off any further conversation about A.J.

A.J watched through the window, trying his best to remain hidden from Danial's view. He hadn't expected the other to turn back. Had Danial seen him watching Shane, would he tell him? A.J hoped he wouldn't, the Alpha made him nervous. Hot and needy and nervous and it was making A.J anxious. His heat was supposed to have started two days ago but he'd been late getting off of his suppressants, which was making his body confused as to when his cycle was to start.

Stepping back from the glass, he turned to find Chris watching him. Taking a deep breath, A.J waited as his friend silently studied him. “Chris?”

“Seth is one of Shane's friends, not like best friends but they, um, they do hang out sometimes. If you want, I can see...”

“No, Chris god, please just...no, ok? He's made it clear how he feels about me, I'm not going to make it worse by chasing after him.” A.J turned and headed towards the locker room, grateful to find it empty of his alpha teammates. As protective as they were, there were a few who felt A.J needed more than just a teammate. “Especially after today.” A.J shivered as he replayed their earlier argument. “He tried to...h-he demanded I obey him without even knowing he was doing it.”

Chris' blue gaze narrowed at the awe and need in A.J.'s tone. He studied his friend as they headed towards the showers. “Well if not me then Shinsuke. He and Randy are close and Randy is closer to Shane than Seth.” Chris grinned as he thought of a plan. “I could throw a party or a mixer, you could be there, since you are my best friend and Shane of course will show because he's student body president.”

“That doesn't mean he has to be there.” A.J knew he hadn't tried to talk Chris out of the plan, aware that maybe Chris was right, maybe this would be a good thing. “Besides, my heat is scheduled to start soon, I can't just go to a party. I'm liable to get attacked and not even remember it.”

“That's _why_ Shane's there! There was an incident a while back with an omega being attacked. He was a freshman then but Shane helped get them expelled, unfortunately the school had dismissed the omega because the alpha's claimed she was lying.” Chris frowned as he tried to remember the full story. “Seth said that she was close to Shane and he tried to get her to come back but refused. I'm not sure where she is now, I just know that Shane is usually very protective of all omegas. But with you, he seems to always be in alpha mode.”

“He's an asshole that thinks he has the right to do whatever he wants because he's an alpha. He gets pissy with me when I refuse to bow down to his wishes and demands!” A.J walked into the shower, relieved to find it empty as well. Walking over to a stall, he turned the water on and waited for it to heat. “He needs a reality check when it comes to me, I'm not one of those bow down and give in Omega's. My sister isn't and we've had to deal with my brother, an Alpha, for years.” Stepping under the hot spray of the shower, A.J tried to hide his flushed face. He wouldn't admit to Chris that he'd been excited, sexually, by Shane's show of dominance. Surprised at how the Alpha had slowly stepped towards him, stalking him as he...

“Then we'll have the mixer tonight at the apartment. Maybe Shin and Randy will get a chance to get it on?” Chris grinned as he sent a text to Seth. “He won't get this till after practice which means...” Chris looked up with a grin as A.J turned to look at him. “We get to go on a food run!”

“No, Chris fuck don't do that ok?” A.J didn't need Shane around him right now, not when he was so close to going into heat. The Alpha would only make things worse for him, creating a need that wouldn't be quenched. “Look, if he shows I'm leaving.” At Chris' frown, A.J sighed. “My heat Chris, it's supposed...”

_“Maybe we can do that, if we can...”_

A.J.'s eyes widened as Shane and Seth walked into the shower room. He could feel his face heating as he shut off the water, taking a deep breath, he turned to find dark brown eyes moving over him. Fighting back a shiver, A.J swallowed as he reached for his clothes. “Shower's all yours guys.” A.J turned, trying to leave as quickly as possible, only to have his feet slip out from under him. Gasping in surprise, A.J reached out, only to be caught by a pair of strong hands. Looking up, he felt his face heat as he stared at Shane. When he was placed back on his feet, A.J stepped back. Looking down, he rubbed his arms, a shiver moving over him at the memory of Shane's touch. “Thank you, I should have...I-I'm sorry, I'm just...w-we have something to do.” Glancing up at Shane, A.J started in confusion at the look he was given. “We, uh, we'll see you later.” A.J searched the face above him, stomach fluttering at the look of interest in Shane's eyes. Turning, he ran from the room, needing to escape the feelings Shane stirred in him.

Shane watched as A.J disappeared, Chris looking between them before following. He looked down at his hands, confused at the tingling sensation. “All I did was touch him but he left as if I hurt him.”

Seth chuckled as he reached for a towel. “Chris said he's gun shy, you mean Styles right?” At Shane's nod, Seth continued. “He's not nervous around Alpha's that act like you or his brother but he's not one for a relationship with them either. Something about how his father was with his mother. Not sure but tonight Chris is throwing a mixer! Come by and meet him outside of school, he's pretty laid back when hanging out with his friends!” Seth raised his voice as he stepped into the shower and under the water. “You two may actually get along!”

Shane nodded as he reached for a towel. Stepping into the now empty stall, he turned on the water and froze. “Do you smell that?” He sniffed the air, looking for a bottle of shower gel or shampoo.

“Smell what?!”

Shane glanced at Seth, shaking his head as he stepped under the hot spray. “It smells like pecan pie and brandy?! I don't...” Shane broke of as the steam rose around him, making the smell stronger. “Wasn't A.J in here before me?”

Seth stopped in the middle of washing his hair, turning at the sound of the locker room filling with players. “Chris said Styles heat is supposed to be here but I think it's late? I'm not sure, I usually just worry about Chris' heat, you know how people love to molest his sparkly ass.”

Shane frowned, stomach flipping at the thought of an unbonded omega in heat being attacked. “Is the mixer at the apartment or...”

“Yeah, it'll be at our place, you know Chris won't throw a party on campus.” Seth grinned just as Dean walked over.

“I heard something about a party? Are we all invited or is this a private Alpha party?” Dean grinned as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. “And can we BYOL?”

Shane frowned at the acronym, glancing over at Dean who just grinned at him. “BYOL?”

“Bring your own liquor.”

Shane turned to find Danial in the shower stall next to him. “Wow, must be getting old if I couldn't figure that one out.” Shane shook his head. Ducking under the hot spray he tried to push back the ideas Seth's words invoked. If A.J were about to go into heat, Shane's Alpha wanted to be the one he shared it with. Jaw clenching, Shane fought back the urge to turn the water off and go find the omega. He knew he needed to apologize for earlier so maybe going to the mixer would help.

“You're going to be there right or should I call...”

Head jerking up in surprise, Shane squinted at Seth. “No I'll be there. I have to make a stop before I show but yeah I'll come by.” Shane missed the knowing grin Seth gave him, he also missed the worried frown curving Danial's lips down. The only thing on his mind was the thought of a blue eyed, brunette omega in heat and Shane being the only one to satisfy him.

By the time A.J and Chris made it back to the house, Seth was already busy playing host. He grinned at Chris as the blond rushed off to help Seth, leaving A.J with six bags of groceries and two cases of drinks. “How in the fuck am I supposed to get all of this inside alone?”

“Could you use some help?”

A.J stiffened at the soft voice, fighting back a hot wave of pleasure at the small grin directed towards him. “If you, uh, I-I mean I'd appreciate it since Chris left me with all of this.” He waved at the trunk as Shane moved closer.

Shane nodded, waiting as A.J moved back from the car. “Everything going in or...” Shane scanned the contents, reaching for the two cases and a set of bags. “Where do these go?”

“The, uh, the kitchen, second door to your right once you walk in.” A.J stared up at Shane, watching as he was given a quick grin. When Shane turned and headed back towards the house, A.J let out a soft breath. There was no way he was going to survive tonight. Not with the way he was feeling now. Seeing Shane made his skin tingle and his body ache. A.J wanted Shane but their previous interactions made that impossible. If he didn't count the few times they'd actually been in a public setting and were forced to be cordial...

“Allen, are you ok?”

A.J blinked to find Shinsuke watching him. “Yeah, I umm, I was thinking. Here, take these and tell Chris he's a real asshole for not helping carry all of this shit in.” At his friends soft laugh, A.J grinned. He could do this, he could make it through one night with Shane in their apartment.

Or so he thought until he saw the alpha standing in the middle of the room surrounded by a circle of female and male admirers. Pushing back a surprise wave of jealousy, A.J felt his eyes narrow as one female danced with Shane, her body language offering more than needed. “Is he really going to let her dance all on him like that? I mean seriously, she doesn't think...”

“Your jealousy is beginning to show.”

A.J turned to glare at Chris, frowning at the red cup in his hand. “Chris you promised...”

“It's Seth's cup, I'm drinking juice like I said.” Chris chuckled at A.J.'s stern look. “Anyway, I see Shane helped you with carrying the heavy stuff?”

“Yes, fuck you very much. Just what in the hell is wrong with you? I could have sworn I asked you to...” A.J broke of at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Turning, he flushed to find Shane and Seth watching them. Turning to Chris, he gave him an _I hate you so much right now_ look, ignoring his friends knowing grin.

“Well, are you two done with your lovers quarrel? I'd really like to take sparkle crotch here and mingle for a few.” Seth looked between the two friends, grin widening as A.J.'s eyes moved from Chris to Seth then finally to Shane. “I mean Shane 'O is as good a conversationalist as the rest of us, if not better.” Reaching for Chris, Seth took the cup out of his hand and headed back towards the front. “Come on, I need your help with something.”

“Seth we are _not_ going upstairs, the party is down here!”

A.J shook his head at the soft chuckle followed by a breathless laugh. Sighing, he turned to the fridge, trying his best to calm his nerves. He could feel Shane watching him, his dark gaze moving over him as it had earlier in the showers. “Are you, uh, would you like something to eat?” He was aware that they were alone, despite the apartment being full of people. Glancing over at the silent man, A.J tried to figure out the play of emotions crossing Shane's face. “Shane...”

“Why do you smell like pecan pie and brandy? I wasn't sure it was you until you left the showers today and I stepped in after but I also smelled it while you were at practice.” Shane studied the man in front of him, watching the play of emotions cross his face. “Allen?”

“Don't call me that, you...y-you don't have that right.” A.J stepped back from the man stalking him, moving around the counter and towards the table. He needed to leave, A.J knew he needed to get away from Shane before...

“You're scared of me, why, was it because of earlier today?” Shane frowned as A.J remained silent. Stepping back, he felt his chest constrict at the look of relief that moved across A.J.'s face. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so harsh with you today. I'm usually a lot more even tempered. I just...I'm not used to being told I have to wait for anything.” Shane let his gaze move over A.J., Seth's earlier words still echoing in his head. If they were true and A.J was about to go into heat, Shane wanted to be ready.

A.J watched as Shane slowly stepped back, panic starting to churn in his stomach. If Shane left would he stay at the party? And if he stayed would there be someone else all over him? “Who was that girl you were dancing with?” Trying not to flinch at how jealous he sounded, A.J held the dark gaze in front of him. “She looked like she knew you pretty well.”

“I don't know her very well, she found out I was the student body president a while back and always offers a dance. If I had refused she would have burst into tears. Something she's done at almost every party she's been to since coming to school. Why, were you going to give me a dance?” Shane gave A.J a slow perusal, dark gaze moving over the smaller body as the room started to fill with a familiar scent. “I wouldn't say no, I would actually enjoy it honestly.” Shane held the turbulent blue gaze in front of him, could smell the lust wafting from the shivering omega. “A.J...Allen, if you go into heat right now _I_ will be the only one to share it with you. Now and after, I won't be able to just walk away.”

A.J swallowed as he tried to control his body's response. He had tried to avoid this, tried to keep away from Shane just for this reason. The Alpha was going to demand that he give in, that A.J obey him as a good Omega should. “Leave or let me leave Shane, I won't trap you and I-I can do this alone, I've done it before.” _And hated every moment of it._ A.J tried to push back the little voice of reason. Aware that Shane could give him something he's been wanting since his first heat.

“If you don't have to then why should you?” Shane asked softly as he studied A.J., wondering where the defiance came from, why was he so against Shane _specifically_? Shaking his head, Shane stepped back again. “I'm sorry, jesus forgive me, I don't...I'm going to leave. I just...I have no idea what's happening to me but when I'm around you I can't fucking think straight and it's eating me up!” Shane sighed in frustration as he turned away from A.J. “Fuck, I'm no better than my dad!” He whispered harshly. Heading for the door, Shane was stopped by a hand on his wrist. Turning, he was surprised to see A.J watching him.

“Don't go Shane, I-I mean you, uh, you don't have to leave just yet, right?” A.J could feel his skin tingling as he slowly let go of Shane's wrist. It was the same feeling from in the shower, the sharp, needy feeling moving through him as he fought back the desperate need to strip and beg Shane to fuck him. “Seth told you, I can see it on your face but you're the only one who's noticed so far. I-I've been trying to hold it off but around you...” A.J sucked in a quick breath as he was pulled against a broad chest. “Shane, we're in the kitchen.” A.J shivered at the feel of Shane pressed against him. His eyes drifted closed as he resisted the urge to move against the silent Alpha.

Shane leaned down and kissed A.J., relishing the moan that left the smaller man. Shane picked him up and carried him towards a second doorway. “Where is your room Allen?”

“Upstairs, s-second door on your left, at the end of the hall.” A.J panted as he held on to Shane. If he wasn't turned on before he was now. The fact that Shane was carrying him upstairs to his room made A.J hot all over. Shaking, A.J reached for the hem of his shirt. “Shane hurry, it's getting hot a-and I...”

Shane pressed A.J against the wall, kissing him until the other went limp and pliant against him. “Jesus is this how it's going to be?” Shane looked at the flushed face, watching as bright, ocean blue eyes clouded over with lust. Shaking his head, Shane pushed back from the wall and glanced down the hallway. “Which room again?” The pheromones filling his system where clouding his head, making it difficult for him to think. “Allen, where...”

“Last door on the left, Shane hurry up I'm not...” A.J broke off as a hand slid over his ass. He jerked forward, groaning as his hole fluttered wildly. He'd never had an Alpha during his heat, scared of them trying to dominate him or forcing him to bond against his will. With Shane, however, he was willing to take the risk. He bit back a moan as Shane's hand moved up his back. “Please...Shane, for the love of...”

Shane found the room in question, opening the door and carrying A.J in. He didn't see the couple watching them, one in worry the other in pride. Locking the now closed door behind them, Shane let A.J slide down his body, a soft growl of pleasure rumbling through him. Leaning down, Shane pressed his nose against A.J.'s neck. “You smell so good.”

A.J shivered as he reached for the button on his jeans. His skin was beginning to chafe from his clothes and his need to feel Shane's hands on him. “You won't leave?”

“Not unless you tell me to.” Shane watched as bright blue eyes widened in relief. “I'm here for as long as you want me to be.” Shane knew he shouldn't make the promise, knew that he should turn around and leave but he couldn't. Looking at A.J.'s flushed face, Shane knew that he'd kill anyone who tried to take A.J., his alpha snarling silently in agreement. “Tell me what you need me to do?”

“Never been with an Omega during heat?” When Shane shook his head, A.J frowned in confusion. “Shane, you're an alpha, how have you...”

“My dad is an alpha, my mom an omega. I've watched him cheat on her, leave her alone during her heat, and just be an all around bad example of an alpha. Mom said to be with an omega it takes a special type of person. I don't know if I am, all I know is that I want you and whatever I have to do, I will.” Shane held the blue gaze, waiting to see what A.J would do next.

Fighting back the haze of lust moving over him, A.J looked up at Shane. He was confused, aroused, and needy but he wanted Shane to stay. “I-if you stay...”

“I'm not leaving, no one else can have you.”

A.J blinked at the soft statement, body thrumming at the sound of Shane's voice. Undoing his jeans, A.J watched as Shane followed him across the room. “You'll need to make sure we stay hydrated and fed. I won't...” He broke off with a gasp as Shane grabbed him. “Y-you don't...” A.J wrapped his arms around Shane's shoulders, pulling himself up and Shane down. “God, y-you don't have to stay Shane b-but if you do, I-I'm going to require a lot of attention.”

Shane felt his alpha swell with the possibilities of keeping the flushed omega. The man now writhing against him was panting softly, his eyes wide and dilated, his body, even half dressed, was hotter than Shane was expecting. “How often do you go through this? And who else has helped you?”

“Every...” A.J broke off at the feel of Shane's hands moving over him. “F-five months if I stay on my suppressants, every three if I'm off and I'm usually alone.”

Running the numbers in his head, Shane nodded, picking A.J up and carrying him to the bed. “How long do I have before you go under?”

A.J twisted against the sheets, panting as he tried to answer Shane. The alpha was leaning over him, trapping him against the bed with his legs, arms, and body. Arching up, A.J groaned at the feel of Shane's clothes moving across his skin. “Alpha.” He whispered, body shivering under the hands moving over him. It was already to late, reaching for the button on Shane's jeans, A.J slid it free and moved to the zipper. At the low rumbling that filled the room, he moved to Shane's shirt, hands shaking as they moved up and under the soft material.

Shane fought back his second nature, knowing that he needed to keep his head clear a little longer. “Allen wait, I need to go get some things.” He shivered at the hands moving over him. He'd never known the power of an omega in heat. Sure he'd heard Seth talk about it, he and Chris were not shy. But he'd also heard the whispers between Bray and Dean, saw what happened to both of his friends from different ends of the spectrum. Shaking his head, he pulled back, stomach churning at the loss of contact. When A.J whinnied in displeasure, Shane grinned. “Honey, let me go get some water bottles and snacks. I'll get more later but right now...” He broke off as a pair of strong legs wrapped around his waist. Grunting as he was jerked down, Shane moved his hips back, hissing at the pleasure that raced along his spine. He forgot about what he'd been saying as A.J moved beneath him. Legs tightening around his waist, Shane felt his hips move as well. Fighting back his alpha, Shane shivered as strong hands slid down his back and beneath the waist band of his jeans.

A.J pulled Shane's shirt up, moaning at the feel of smooth skin over hard muscle. “No, after...n-not right now.” He didn't want to stop now that they'd started. Despite his initial misgivings, A.J wanted to give in to Shane. To let him take him and claim him as an Alpha is supposed to. “Shane...Alpha.”

Shane growled low as he pulled his shirt off. Leaning down he claimed A.J.'s mouth in a brutal kiss, moaning as the smaller body pressed up against his. Hands moving to the waist band of A.J.'s jeans, Shane pushed until the denim moved down. “Up.” Shane whispered, watching as A.J lifted his hips at the soft command. Letting out a soft sound of pleasure, Shane pulled the pants down and off A.J. He let his gaze move over the flushed, writhing man beneath him. Felt his chest swell with the desire to make sure he was the only one to ever see the other like this. “Mine.” Shane whispered before leaning back down and kissing A.J. When small hands moved down his back and into his jeans, Shane groaned. He would let A.J set the pace for now, later...later Shane would take control.

The next seven days passed in a blur for them. Shane giving everything demanded of him and A.J giving back just as much in return. Neither knew that they would end up together or that their future included children. At the time all they knew was the need to claim and be claimed. To satisfy the other as desperately as they needed the same. For A.J and Shane, the seven days spent together had given them what they wanted and so much more.

 


	7. No More Doubts or Insecurities

“He's five and a half months pregnant and you're telling me that we have to stand in line? No thank you, I think we'll go somewhere else.” Shane slid an arm around A.J.'s waist, pulling him close as they moved through the restaurant towards the exit.

“We could have waited, it's not like the wait was going to be long Shane.” A.J pressed close to Shane as they moved through the throng of people. They had decided to go out and try the newest restaurant in town. The wait had been almost an hour, and they were both hungry but A.J could tell something else was bothering Shane. “Shane, what's going on?”

“I'm tired of you having to wait for something. Food, drinks, snacks, it's like I can't keep up and I'm beginning to feel like I'm not going to be able to take care of you guys.” Shane blinked in surprise as he turned and looked down at A.J in surprise. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean...”

“No, hey it's ok. Your mom will be here tomorrow and you're nervous, I understand.” A.J followed Shane to his truck, running a hand over his stomach. “Maybe we should head back to the house? I mean you know Sadie cooked and we won't have to wait. Plus I'd like to just sit back and relax with you, if that's not asking to much.” A.J would admit to being nervous about meeting Linda McMahon. He'd listened to all of the stories Shane told about his mom, aware that he avoided anything involving his dad.

Linda was the matriarch of the family, which meant if A.J wasn't approved of, she could very well separate them. Whether they were agreeable or not. “What if...Shane, what, uh, what if your mom doesn't like me? I mean just because she likes Sai doesn't mean she's going to like me.”

“She is going to love you. The fact that you're having her grandchildren will be part of it but a huge part is because you don't bend to me. I have to work for your attention and I enjoy doing it.” Shane glanced over at the now smiling man. “Better? Baby don't worry, mom isn't hard to please. She's one of the best people to have in your corner.”

A.J nodded, sighing as they headed back out to his family's house. “You know, your sister is going to want to top this. Twins Shane? Yeah, you two are not going to have me popping out babies just to compete with each other.” A.J turned to look at the now chuckling Alpha. “Just what in the hell is so funny?”

“Nothing's funny sweetheart, just the thought of even _trying_ to have more kids is appealing. I mean I'd be able to keep you in bed and beneath me as long as I want? I'll take that over competing with my sister for anything.”

“No, fuck you, I am not going to be in bed all day either. I have plans Shane! I don't want to have...” He broke off as Shane pulled off to the side of the road. “Shane what the hell are you do...” A.J shivered as Shane grabbed him, undoing his seat belt and pulling him onto his lap. “Shane?”

“I'll have you know that I plan to have sex with you every night I can. I don't want you to be unsatisfied in anyway. I'll take care of you all, whether you're working or not. I just need you to please let me do this. I understand you're independent and I love that about you but right now indulge me, ok?”

A.J nodded, shivering at the dark, hot gaze watching him. “I don't care about that, just don't think I'm going to have twelve kids so you can compete with Stephanie and Hunter.”

“Three is enough, I don't think I could handle twelve pairs of eye like yours.” Shane sighed at the thought. “Three plus yours is going to be more than I can handle?”

“I don't do that, you can't convince me that I use my eyes to get my way.” A.J looked up at Shane, a small smile curving his lips. “I ask and you do, so you can't blame me...” He drifted off at the hand moving over his back. “I-I don't use my eyes Shane.”

“Yes you do, like right now, if we weren't sitting on the side of the road you'd want me to fuck you.” Shane grinned at the shiver that moved over A.J. “Or you'd let me have my way with you until we got back to the house. Your eyes are telling me that you would have no problem with either option.” Shane watched as A.J struggled to hide his response to Shane's words. “It works for me because I will do what ever it takes to make you happy and if that's what you want...”

“In a-a bed Shane not your truck, o-or maybe the shower? You never did wash my back.” A.J said softly, slowly relaxing against Shane as his hands kneaded the muscles in his back. “God that feels so good.”

Shane moved his hands slowly across A.J.'s back. “You've been on your feet most of the day. I should have suggested we went home sooner but I wanted to feed you guys.” Sighing, Shane hugged A.J closer. “Ready?”

“Yeah, as long as you plan on keeping your word about the bath. The tub isn't that big for no reason Shane.” A.J moved back over to his seat, buckling his seat belt with a frown. “Do you think they will be happy?”

Shane turned at the soft question, unsure about how to answer. “Well, I hope so. I mean we're not perfect but we love them both, right? And if we love them and each other everything else should be ok.” Shane watched as A.J nodded, a small hand running over his stomach. “I will do my best to make you guys happy, if I'm not I need you to tell me Allen.”

“You are, I just...I never thought I'd get this chance you know? After Sai was kicked out of school, I thought it was up to me to pick up where she left off.” A.J looked out at the passing scenery, enjoying the drive with Shane. “It wasn't easy, especially with who Sai is, I love her but god sometimes she makes life hard!” He grinned as he turned to Shane. “She and Dre are both over bearing but when they sent me away to school I swore they didn't love me. It took me a while to realize they were trying to protect me. I got into a lot of fights because I was so angry. They tried to tell me, to get me to understand it was for my own good. Sadie never did say why she was kicked out of school though.”

Shane kept his silence, driving as he listened to A.J talk. He wasn't sure if he should tell A.J what he knew or let Sadie decide. “Did you ask her why?”

“Rumors say it was because she stood up to the wrong group of Alpha's. They had done something wrong but made it seem like she was lying. After that, Sai was never alone in a room with an alpha, not until Juls.” A.J.'s brow furrowed in thought. “I wish I knew because she didn't deserve that, Sai loved school. I remember she would come home and bake these little cakes with fruit slices on top. God Shane they were so sweet, it was like heaven in your mouth!”

Shane grinned at the whimsical tone. “What if we ask her to make you some? You know she would, just call her and...” Shane broke off with a soft chuckle as A.J pulled out his phone. “What were your favorites?”

“Peach and apple but I loved the pecan tartlets. She would always...Sadie? Hey! What are you doing right now?” A.J grinned at Shane as his sister answered. “Well, umm, I was wondering if, uh, w-would you make those little fruit cakes you used to make for me? I mean you don...really?! Great! Make one or two for Shane too please I don't think the twins are going to let me share with him.” He grinned at the soft sound from Shane. “Yeah, that would be great, we're headed back to the house, Shane didn't want to wait for a table.”

“You've been on your feet most of the day, you shouldn't have to stand longer than necessary just to eat.” Shane said with a soft huff. He sighed when a small hand ran over his thigh. “They were taking to long and you guys were hungry now.”

“Still are big guy but that's fine cause Sai said she has something already waiting.” A.J grinned as he listened to the other line. “She said to tell you good decision in leaving too, this way she can be sure I eat.” A.J frowned as he looked from Shane to his phone. “Hey just what the hell does that mean? Shane makes sure I eat and I know to eat when he's not around!”

_“If it were left up to you, you would try to survive being pregnant on pop tarts and pizza.”_

“There is nothing wrong with that combination. I mean I can eat a meat lover's, get all the meat's at once and enjoy dessert too.” A.J grinned at the soft huff from the other line. “Anyway, we're pulling up, do you, uh, do you have company?” It still made him nervous to see his sister around Juls. Dre having been the only alpha in the house for years, it surprised him at how relaxed Sadie was with the other Alpha.

_“No, I plan to go out later this evening. Bray and Dean are going to need a few things so Dre will be going with me.”_

“Ok, well be careful if I don't see you before you leave. I'm going to soak my feet and Shane's coming to get the food.” A.J grinned at Shane's soft sound of protest.

“Hey wait a minute, that means you can't get in until I get back.” Shane glanced over at the grinning brunette. “Allen?”

“What?” A.J turned away from Shane as he tried to hide his smile. “I just said you would be getting the food, I _never_ said when.” He grinned as Shane stopped the truck in front of the house. “Sis I'll talk to you later.” A.J hung up the phone and reached for the door handle. “Hurry up Shane or I'm starting without you.”

Shane grinned as he put the truck in park. “Be careful honey, the truck isn't...” Shane broke off as A.J jumped to the ground, landing lightly on his feet. “Show off.”

“I'm not that big Shane I can still get my ass out of a truck.” A.J turned and headed towards the back of the house. He knew Shane was following him from the sound of his foot fall. “You know, if we had a bar-b-que for the twins birth would that be wrong? I mean, Wyatt and Juls can really cook some old school Creole and...”

Shane shook his head, smiling as he listened to A.J talk. He was pretty sure he wasn't needed to answer so he remained silent. Following A.J into the kitchen, he waved at the couple sitting at the table. “I'll be back later for the food.” He gave Sadie a wink before heading towards their bedroom. He frowned as A.J drifted off with a soft sigh. “Honey, are you wanting a baby shower? Is that what you're planning?”

A.J flushed as he thought back on what he'd been saying. Trying to deny the desire, A.J shook his head. “Not really, I was just...I was just curious that's all.” If he were honest with himself, A.J _did_ want a baby shower. Where the desire came from he wasn't sure but he knew he wanted one.

Shane frowned in confusion as he studied the silent omega. “Baby if you want a shower I'll make sure you get one. You just have to tell me what it is you want.”

“No, that's not...just, umm, just let it go Shane, ok? I was just...I was just thinking about...i-it's nothing, I'll meet you in the bathroom.”

Shane watched as A.J left the room, the air filled with distress and uncertainty. Shaking his head, Shane pulled out his phone and sent a text to Sadie. He knew A.J wanted a shower but wasn't sure why he'd said no. When his phone vibrated, Shane glanced down and grinned. He knew she would know what to do.

_I want to make sure he has a shower, he said no but he just planned one and then denied it. I'll let you know what he wants. You and mom can do the rest._

_Very well, I can not wait to get started! I will speak with you in the morning!_

Shane sighed, glancing up at the sound of running water. He had seen the brief flash of sadness and it had made his heart twist. A.J wanted a baby shower and as his Alpha, Shane was going to make sure he had one.

A.J sighed as he sat down on the side of the tub. He knew Shane had seen his face, could hear the desire for a shower in his voice. Looking down at the steaming water, A.J wondered just how much it would hurt to let Shane plan the shower. If anything he'd ask Sadie for help or his sister. “God if she gets involved it will be a three ring circus.” A.J grinned as the twins moved against his hand as if in silent agreement. “Maybe we should tell your dad the truth, if we let him plan this for you guys then he won't think I'm being such a...”

“Such a beautifully pregnant omega who wants to be happy for the next three and a half months.”

A.J looked up, a smile curving his lips at Shane's words. “Why do you always have to...” He stopped when Shane kissed him, a soft, slow, sweet press of their lips. “Shane?”

“Baby look, I know you want a baby shower. I could hear it in your voice that you want one. Let me do this for you, let me give you something you really want.” Shane studied the flushed face in front of him, bright ocean blue eyes filling with tears. “Baby what is it?”

“I was...i-it's just so girly but I want one. I don't understand why but it feels like it would be fun a-and I just...” A.J broke off as he stared up at Shane. “I'm sorry, I just...”

“Baby you don't have to explain, if you want one you want one and I will make sure you have it.” Shane leaned down and kissed A.J again. Reaching past him, he turned off the water. “Looks like it's hot enough, don't want to cook you guys.” Pulling A.J to his feet, Shane undressed him. Pulling his shirt up and over his head, Shane's gaze fell to the chain around A.J.'s neck. “I swear I'll get a better one.”

“No, I want this one and that's how it's going to stay. Why do you think I need another one?” A.J frowned as Shane unbuttoned his jeans. “I mean this is the one you picked out for me right, so why get a new one?”

“You deserve something expensive and yes that one was but...” Shane broke off at the memory of A.J.'s face when he'd seen Shinsuke's bonding chain's. “I really want you to have something a little more...”

“This is the only one I want Shane. The expensive ones are great, really but this one...”A.J.'s hand covered the small plate as he looked up at Shane. “This was from your heart a-and I'm already kind of attached to it. So, uh I want to keep this one.” He wasn't sure how to explain to Shane that it meant more because Shane had bought it _before_ finding out he was pregnant. The fact that Shane had stuck around after A.J.'s heat made it that much more important. “It means everything to me.”

Shane nodded, running a hand across A.J.'s back. “Then we'll just add to it, ok?” When A.J nodded, Shane grinned. “Let's get you guys in the water before it gets cold. Do you remember the last time we took a bath together?”

“Yeah, this happened.” A.J rubbed his stomach, a soft smile on his face. “You were insatiable, we ended up in the tub and now we're expecting twins.”

Shane grinned, pride making his chest swell as he watched A.J move around the bathroom. “I wasn't insatiable, _you_ were and I take all credit for getting you pregnant. Not my intention but I can't complain about the outcome. Besides, these two are the best surprise ever.” Running a hand through his hair, Shane watched as A.J stepped into the water. He could see the flush rising on his tan skin, could smell his scent as it turned sweeter, more loving and needy. “Is it ok...”

“Get in Shane, I need you to make sure I don't sink to the bottom.” A.J slowly eased into the water, sighing as the heat surrounded them. “We can't be in to long, we haven't eaten and...” A.J broke off as a small plate of sandwiches appeared behind Shane. “What are those?” He moved so he could see the plate, eyes widening at the selection. “Shane are those...”

Shane chuckled as he glanced back behind him. “Thanks Sadie! He needed something quick!”

_“You are both welcome, just make sure you keep my little brother hydrated and the babies fed!”_

“Yes mom, I will eat and drink everything in front of me!”A.J grinned at the soft huff. “Thank you & love you sis!” He chuckled as Sadie returned the sentiment before the room was silent again. Looking up at Shane, A.J frowned. “Shane, what is it, are you ok?”

Shane knelt beside the tub, his eyes on A.J.'s stomach. “I never thought I'd want this so badly. You, the kids, I never thought I'd be able to take care of my partner properly. My dad didn't, neglected his wife and kids for his own selfish pursuits. I don't want to be like that, I want to make sure you guys have everything you need, no matter what it is.” Shane slipped a hand into the water, sliding it slowly over A.J.'s softly rounded belly. “You three give me a whole new purpose in life. If there was ever a reason to protect you guys then I have it. I won't be perfect honey but I swear I'll do my best to make sure you're all happy and safe.” He felt the small movements, eyes watching as his hand was shifted by the babies. “You're so fucking perfect and it scares me that I can have all three of you.”

A.J listened as Shane talked softly to both he and the twins. He could feel his chest swell with pride at the thoughts of everything they were going through together. Watching as Shane undressed, A.J felt his stomach flutter. He loved watching Shane, enjoying the sight of broad shoulders, a well muscled back, and slim waist. It made him proud to know that Shane stayed in shape. Everyone loved Shane, from his easy going manner to his stern stance on his principles. Shane was known to stick up for those who couldn't and he never asked for anything in return.

Frowning, A.J turned as his thoughts drifted a different direction. What if Shane didn't want him after the twins were born? His dad had been that type of Alpha to his mom. What if Shane found someone else better for him? What if...

“Allen, what is it, what's wrong?” Shane started at the soft sound of distress. “Baby why...you're crying and they're not tears of joy, what happened?” Shane stepped into the steaming water, chest constricting at the broken look on A.J.'s face. “Sweetheart...”

“You won't...a-after they get here you won't want me anymore. My dad did that to my mom, h-he threw her out after I was born, said he'd gotten what he'd wanted. O-once these two get here you...”

“I am _not_ your father and there is no way I plan to let you or the twins go. Fuck anyone who thinks or says I will. You three belong to me.” Shane reached for A.J., pulling him closer. “Look at me Allen, I'm serious. There is no one and nothing that is going to keep me from you or our children. I am _your_ Alpha and you are _my_ Omega, I will not be letting you go.”

A.J knew Shane was telling the truth, knew that Shane was as dependable as the sun. His fears didn't stem from a lack of trust in _Shane_ they stemmed from a lack of trust in _himself_. “What if I can't keep you happy Shane o-or can't have more kids? You said you wanted three, what if I can't have another one? What if...”

“Allen...Allen stop, baby calm down!” Shane grinned down at A.J., hands framing the flushed face in front of him. “I...Love...You, ok? Stop thinking about the worst case scenario, sweetheart. I am _very_ satisfied with you and if you can't have more kids then so be it. We have twins, that means we still have kids. That's all I need in my life to be happy and complete. Trust me, you are _not_ the boring type. Chasing after you has been a fight I'd probably do again if it means this is the out come.” Shane leaned down and pressed a kiss against A.J.'s lips. “Besides, being with you hasn't been boring yet and the sex is absolutely phenomenal.” He grinned at the blush that darkened A.J.'s cheeks. “I love you ok? You're mine as are the kids so please stop worrying so much?”

A.J nodded, leaning forward as he slid his arms around Shane's waist. “What if I'm as big as a house? Will you still want to carry me everywhere?” He grinned at Shane's soft huff, tightening his hold. “I love you too Shane. I'm just...I don't know. I'm just all over the place right now and I guess it helps knowing you're not going to leave.”

“Nope, you're skin's soft as a baby's and you smell like pecan pie. There is no way I'd give you up.” Shane ran a hand down A.J.'s back. “The fact that I haven't run you off yet is a good sign too. You hated me when we first met.”

“I didn't hate you I just...you made me nervous. Always so sure of yourself, it reminded me of Dre. Which was annoying because Dre can be a real asshole at times.” A.J sighed as he turned in the water, heading towards the other side. “You were an arrogant alpha who felt that everyone was supposed to drop at your feet. I wanted to but then you said something that made me want to kick your ass.” A.J looked back at Shane and grinned. “Come wash my back?”

Shane blinked in confusion, nodding as he watched A.J lean over the side of the tub. “What did I say?” Moving through the water, Shane pressed a hand against A.J.'s back. “Baby what are you doing?”

“The shower gel is on the damn floor and I can't reach it! What the hell? Am I really...” A.J broke off at Shane's soft chuckle. Turning to glare at him, A.J frowned. “It's not funny Shane, there is no way I'm that damn big already!”

Shane's eyes moved over A.J in a slow caress. “It wouldn't matter how big you are, you're still as gorgeous as when we first met.” Shane eased back into the water, watching as A.J tried to catch up with the change in conversation. “Honey, do you...” Shane let the question go unfinished, watching as A.J.'s cheeks darkened. “That first night, I wasn't going to approach you but Chris asked if I'd help you bring in the stuff from the store and I was out the door before he could finish.” Shane drifted back, watching as A.J tried to hide his interest in Shane's story. “I wanted to apologize to you for being such an asshole. I hadn't meant to force you at the field, I just...” Shane frowned as he thought back to that day. “It bothered me that you thought I was over bearing. I wasn't trying to be, I just really wanted your attention and you never wanted to give it.”

A.J ran a hand over his stomach, heart racing at Shane's revelations. “You were always surrounded by people. Why me, why did you want _my_ attention?” Glancing back at Shane, A.J tried to read his expression. “You could have anyone Shane, why me specifically?”

Shane tried to hold back the blush he could feel rising over his face. “You have these eyes that just...when I first saw you, you looked at me and I was hooked. I couldn't think of anything else but you and it made me irritable. It drove me crazy trying to keep myself under control around you. I've never met anyone I didn't get along with and you...”

“You made me nervous.” A.J repeated softly. He didn't look at Shane, heart racing as he realized that they could have been together sooner. “I didn't think you were into omega's but Chris swore you had dated one before we met. I thought...i-it just seemed so unlikely that you would, I-I mean you're one of those alpha's always in the center of a crowd and...” A.J broke off with a frown as he sank down into the water. “God you were just so sure of yourself and I hated how you made me feel. I swear I wanted to punch you every time I saw you.” He grinned at Shane's low chuckle. “You made me think about things I never thought I'd want.” Running his hands over his stomach, A.J sighed. “I didn't understand why at the time but I do now.”

“How does that make you feel?” Shane moved behind A.J., sliding his arms around his partner. “Because I'll admit, there were times I wanted to strangle you. And then there were times I wanted to do everything I could to get you to accept me. I wanted you...more than I've ever wanted anyone in my life but we were always at each other's throat's.” Shane ran a hand over A.J.'s stomach, smiling at the feel of the twins moving. “When you went into heat, all I could think was I had to have you. I'd never been with an omega in heat and I'll admit I was curious but you smelled like heaven.” Shane pressed his nose against A.J.'s neck and breathed in. “You gave me hope that maybe I could be saved. I wanted you because I needed you to help me find my way again.” Voice soft, Shane pressed a kiss against the dark bruise at the juncture of A.J.'s shoulder and neck. “I never wanted to force you though. That was something I hated about Vince, he would always try to force people to his will. I didn't want to do that with you.”

A.J sighed as Shane's hands moved over his back and shoulders. “I hated it at first but after I saw one of your games...” He broke off as he thought back to that night. “You actually broke your ankle but kept playing. You were in pain but smiling like an idiot when they carried you off the field.”

“That hurt like a bitch but I'd thrown my third touchdown since the start of the game.” Shane smiled at A.J.'s soft huff of laughter. “I was showing off, Seth had let it slip that you and Chris were going to be there and I wanted to impress you.”

“You did, in more ways than one. I wasn't trying to be like everyone else though. Everything always comes easy for you and I didn't want to be one of them.” A.J felt his eyes drift close as his head dropped forward. “Move lower Shane...yeah, right there.” He sighed in pleasure as Shane kneaded the muscles in his lower back. “You were perfect and it scared the hell out of me but I wanted you. I just...I didn't want to be the stereotypical omega giving in to the alpha.”

“Baby there is nothing stereotypical about you at all. If anything it was hell trying to get your attention.” Shane moved his hands down to A.J.'s side's, smiling at the soft sigh he received. “Tired?”

“Mmm.” A.J hummed softly. He couldn't help enjoying the feel of Shane's hands as they moved over him. “We got a lot done today.”

“We over did it today, you shouldn't be so tired.” Shane moved to the small tray of sandwiches. “Sadie brought some water bottles along with the sandwiches. Any particular one you want?”

“What are the choices?” A.J laid his head against the side of the tub. If he were honest, he was a little tired. They had started out early in the morning looking for baby furniture. After that they headed to campus for A.J.'s last final then over to the mall for some last minute Christmas shopping. “Nothing with turkey or beef though, they don't like those.”

“What about chicken salad, wait I think we have peanut butter and jelly.” Shane looked back at A.J., a frown curving his lips down at the pale face. “Baby, you don't look to well, maybe we should get out and eat.”

“No, I'm just tired. Give me a chicken salad, that usually stays down.” A.J didn't see the worried expression on Shane's face. Didn't hear the concern underlying his words as he reached for the sandwich. It wasn't until he'd sat up to take a bite did he realize Shane was watching him. “Shane?”

“We need to start taking snacks with us. I never should have let you go this long with out something to eat.” Shane watched as A.J ate, brow furrowing in frustration. “I'm just not getting this right at all.”

“Hey, Shane wait, this is new for us both, ok? We're so used to keeping different schedules and now we have to focus on something a little different.” A.J watched as Shane seemed to think about his words. “We didn't really know much about each other before a-and now we're trying to catch up. Didn't you say we were going to make mistakes but we're going to try?”

Shane sighed, giving A.J a quick grin. “I don't want anything to happen to you guys. I think I'm stressing myself out way to much.”

“You're an alpha, that's what you do.” A.J returned Shane's grin as he finished his sandwich. “You know, your sister is going to make things a little tense, right?”

Shane was aware of the bad blood between Stephanie and Chris and Hunter and Randy. “Yeah, well, we'll throw them out before I let you get upset. Tomorrow is way to important for all the drama that follows my sister. Honestly, I wish mom hadn't insisted that she come out with us. Steph is going to be a stresser for you, I can just feel it.”

A.J shook his head as he moved towards Shane. “Well, right now I don't care, I want another sandwich and a back scrub. We can worry about everyone and everything else later.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

A.J twisted against the sheets, panting as Shane teased him mercilessly. Hands clenching in the fabric beneath him, he moaned at the feel of Shane's hands moving over him. They had eaten the sandwiches and soaked in the tub. A.J., having enjoyed the time with Shane, loved the attention and praise he received. When Shane had started with small kisses across his shoulder's, A.J had shivered in pleasure. When large, calloused hands moved up and over his breasts, A.J couldn't hold in a soft gasp. Shane had teased him until A.J was begging him to come and now here they were...in the bed and Shane was still teasing A.J.

“Shane, I need you to...” A.J tried to keep still, desperate to feel Shane inside of him. “Stop teasing me, please I...” He broke off with a high pitched moan as two fingers were pressed into him. Spreading his legs wider, A.J felt his hips grind down as Shane held his hand still. Shivering with anticipation, A.J groaned when a broad hand wrapped around his cock and stroked slowly up then down. He was so close to going over and if Shane continued...

Shane watched as A.J twisted on the bed. His alpha couldn't fight back the fierce sense of pride at how flushed and needy his omega was. Curving his fingers up, Shane grinned when A.J.'s hips stuttered. A low growl rumbled through him as the scent in the room changed. “Baby?”

“Please, if you love me you would hurry up and fuck me Shane. You wouldn't ma...” A.J broke off with a gasp as Shane pressed into him. Hands moving to Shane's back, A.J pulled him down, panting as Shane thrust into him. He knew Shane was worried about the twins but A.J needed him to let go. A.J wanted his alpha to just be an alpha tonight.

Leaning up, A.J licked Shane's neck, holding him close as he shivered. Moving to the other side, he repeated the action, groaning when Shane thrust harder.

“Allen?” Shane panted, hands clenching in the sheets. They each had their own spot that turned them on. For Shane it was his neck, almost the same spot as A.J.'s bonding bite. “Baby, don't do...” Shane's jaw clenched at the feel of teeth grazing his skin. Thrusting harder, he tried to control the urge to turn A.J over. To take him from behind until they were both to tired to move. Shane tilted his head to the side, groaning as he pressed his hips against A.J.'s. “Honey...”

A.J moved with Shane, hands sliding down his sweaty back to grip his ass. “You're going to slow.” A.J shifted against the bed, desperate now that Shane's focus had sharpened. “Harder, Shane, stop being so nice.”

“The children...”

“Will be fine, you know this, now put your back into it McMahon, I'm horny and want you to fuck me.” A.J grinned as Shane moved back, until he slid out of him. “Wait, Shane I didn't...” He stopped as he was turned over and raised to his knees. Shuddering in excitement, A.J glanced back at Shane. “Well, get to it big guy.” Placing his hands on the headboard, A.J watched as Shane started to break.

Shane moved behind A.J., hands going to his hips as he struggled to get himself under control. Taking a deep breath, Shane tried to keep his mind clear but it was to late, the scent flooding the room had changed and Shane was helpless to fight against it.

Holding A.J in place, Shane pressed into the tight, pink hole in front of him. Chest heaving, he groaned as A.J clenched around him. “You're doing that on purpose.” He panted, hands shaking as they slid up A.J.'s back. He didn't want to let his alpha take the lead, he knew he went wild when it happened and it could hurt his partner. But the hot, writhing body beneath him had other plans. “Baby, stop...”

A.J couldn't stay still, his hips moved back against Shane as he gasped in relief. The harder Shane thrust the sharper his pleasure until he was stretched taught with the need to come. “Shane...”

The soft gasp was like a caress across Shane's skin. Leaning forward, Shane wrapped an arm across A.J.'s chest and the other around his waist. Shuddering at the change of position, he pressed a kiss behind A.J.'s ear. “ _Mine_.” He whispered, his alpha ready to claim the omega beneath him. Tightening his hold on A.J., Shane thrust harder, a growl starting low in his chest at the sound that filled the room. “ _Omega_.” Tone dark, Shane licked A.J.'s bonding bite as he let his alpha take control. “ _Allen_.”

A.J panted as Shane held him in place, whispering in his ear the praises of his alpha. Swallowing back the sound that rose in his throat, A.J rolled his hips back, jaw clenching as Shane slid deeper. This is what he'd been waiting for, the hot, demanding body of his alpha pressed against his. Pleasure moved through them both as Shane held them pressed together. Head dropping forward, A.J let out a hiss of pleasure as his orgasm started low, spreading with each thrust from Shane. Spreading his legs as far apart as he could, A.J cried out as Shane thrust against his prostate. He hadn't been prepared for the sensation as pleasure raced down his spine, unable to hold in the sounds that left him as Shane let himself go.

Shane groaned as A.J tightened around him. Pressing a hand against the headboard, Shane tightened his arm around A.J.'s waist. Thrusting forward, he shivered at the sounds echoing around the room. His alpha swelling with pride as he felt his knot begin to form. Panting, Shane tried to pull back only to have A.J follow him, hips moving back against Shane's. Growling low in his throat, Shane shifted until he was moving in small, shallow thrusts. Running his hand over A.J.'s stomach, Shane pressed a kiss against the sweaty neck in front of him. He couldn't stop himself now if he tried, the writhing body beneath him demanding everything he had. Moving his hand down between A.J.'s thighs, Shane stroked the small, hard cock. Relishing in the small, excited pants from his partner, Shane tightened his hold. He thrust forward in hard, sharp movements, his knot pushing past the tight ring wrapped around him. Hissing in pleasure, Shane curved forward, gasping against A.J.'s neck as he tightened around him. “No, honey...wait...” He knew what A.J was trying to do and as much as he fought against it...it was to late. His alpha would not be denied the writhing omega beneath him. Growling low, Shane thrust forward one last time, shuddering as his knot locked them together. He groaned as he came inside of the hot body pressed back against him, listening to the soft cries of completion from his partner. Hand stroking A.J through his orgasm, Shane struggled to catch his breath. He couldn't quite relax until he heard the tired, happy sigh next to his ear.

“Shane?” A.J leaned over and licked him, wondering at the other's silence.

“Don't do that again, I could have seriously hurt you guys Allen.” Shane pushed away from the headboard, holding A.J against him. “You know I can't control myself when you do that.”

“But you never hurt us so it's fine.” A.J yawned, shivering as Shane moved them around on the bed. “God I'm tired.”

“You should be you came four times before so...” Shane drifted off with a grin at the mock glare he was given. “Hey, don't look at me like that, it'spart of why we're here now.”

“You love it when I'm an asshole to you.” A.J shivered as Shane thrust into him. “Shane didn't you...” He broke off at the brush of Shane's fingers over his breasts, hips moving back involuntarily. “W-wait, Shane let me...”

“No, you started this now I'm going to finish it.” Shane growled. Holding A.J in place, he lifted A.J.'s right leg, sucking in a quick breath at the change in position. “If I hurt you...”

“You won't...god you know you won't.” A.J panted in excitement. He knew once Shane got started he could go all night. Except tonight he wouldn't, they had plans tomorrow and A.J knew Shane didn't want to exhaust him. Shivering as Shane moved, A.J could feel himself hardening again. He was pretty sure he couldn't come again but since being with Shane, he'd learned he could do a lot more than he originally thought.

“Can you...” Shane broke off as he pressed his face against A.J.'s neck. “Jesus...Allen...” He moved his hips in small, shallow thrusts, his knot brushing against A.J.'s prostate. “Baby, can, haa, christ, can you...again?” Shane felt his eyes drift close as he tried to keep his focus. He would take credit for A.J.'s four orgasm's, just as A.J could take credit in his three. Swallowing back the sound that rose in his throat, Shane pressed deep into A.J., gasping harshly as he came again. “Allen...”

“I can't...n-not right now but I'm glad you did.” A.J let out a tired sigh, holding onto the arm wrapped around him. “To tired right now.”

Shane nodded, lowering A.J.'s leg as he took a deep breath, smiling at the shiver that chased over A.J.'s skin. “Yeah, me too. Looks like my insatiable partner will finally let me get some rest.”

A.J grinned. “I swear that's all you. Who else had me spread out on the bed like I was dinner?” He chuckled, gasping as the action forced Shane deeper. “I swear it's all you.”

Shane shook his head, a smile curving his lips as he pulled the covers up and over them. “Yeah, ok I'll agree with you this time.” Holding A.J close, Shane sighed. “I'll take the credit for making you scream because I was so insatiable tonight.” He felt the small body start in surprise, holding A.J tighter as he tried to turn around.

“Fuck you McMahon, if you would have...” A.J drifted off as Shane kissed him, sighing at the gentle hand that moved over his stomach. “Promise you won't leave without waking me up.”

Shane frowned but nodded, knowing how emotional it would make A.J. “Are you sure, I don't want to see a sad face when I leave. You know I can't stand that look.”

“Not as long as you wake me up before you leave.” A.J insisted softly, sighing as he relaxed back against Shane. “It makes me anxious to wake up and you're gone.”

Shane nodded in agreement, shivering as A.J.'s hole squeezed around him. “Get some rest, I'll wake you up before I leave.” He knew it would be awhile before his knot deflated enough for them to separate. Until then, he planned to take a much needed nap. Tomorrow his mom would be arriving and with her arrival would be the drama that is his sister. “Love you Allen.”

“Hmmm, love you too.”

Shane grinned at the sleepy humm, sighing as he relaxed against the soft pillows. Running a hand over A.J.'s stomach, Shane felt the small movements of the twins. His alpha gave a silent growl of pleasure as Shane drifted off to sleep, secure in the knowledge that no matter what happened, his mate and children were safe.

 


	9. Shane's Stress...Hello Linda and Vince McMahon?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we thought Vince wouldn't show up xD

“There is no way I'm going with you looking like this. I won't even be able to get out of the truck let alone walk fast enough to keep up!”

Shane grinned at the flushed face in front of him, dark gaze moving over the thickening body. “Baby, you look as good as the first day we met.” Shane wasn't lying, there was a glow about A.J that held him in thrall. “I love every single inch of you and the fact that you're absolutely perfect...”

“You're just saying that because you want to get me back in bed.” A.J let out a soft huff of amusement as he shook his head, turning away from the mirror with a small sigh. “Shane be serious, I'm as big as...”

“As you're supposed to be which means that you and the twins are healthy, happy, and safe. There is nothing wrong with that on any level and I'll beat anyone who tells you differently.” Shane reached out for A.J., pulling him closer. “Baby stop worrying, you're going to upset yourself. If you don't want to go then fine but I'd love to take you with me. Stephanie can meet us here if you go and I'd much rather that happen than leave you behind.” Running a hand over A.J.'s stomach, Shane pressed a kiss against his neck. Taking a deep breath, he sighed, a small smile curving his lips at the small movements under his hand. “They seem active today, something must be agreeable to them.”

“You were here when we woke up.” A.J sighed as he leaned back against Shane. “Usually you're up before us.”

Shane frowned, his hand moving in small, soothing circles. “There's so much to get done for you three and I want to be sure that you don't have to worry about anything.” Shane looked up at the mirror watching A.J.'s content expression. These quiet moments were rare for them lately. With family and friends coming and going from the house, they didn't have much time together. “I really wish you would go with me. You'd be better company than my sister.”

A.J placed a hand over Shane's, thoughts going over his plans for the day. “”Maybe I can rearrange things if, umm, if Dre and Sadie don't mind going shopping later...”

“I'll pay for dinner, we'll take them out to dinner after you do your shopping.” Shane felt a small curl of relief unfurl in his stomach. He knew he could have easily just kept his original plans but was finding it difficult to be away from A.J. He was afraid of something happening to the pregnant omega. “I'll make sure you have a snack or something to eat on the way too, don't want you guys passing out on me.”

“Let me go talk to Sadie and she if she's game. She may want to go with us.” A.J shook his head with a frown. “I'd kinda like to meet your mom with just you, Sadie and Dre stand out and I...”

“Will have her full attention either way.”

Shane and A.J turned at the new voice, both surprised to hear someone else enter the conversation. Sucking in a quick breath, A.J moved back until Shane was pressed firmly against him. He looked from the beta in front of him to the angry alpha behind him. “Shane?”

“What are you doing here Steph, could have sworn I said I'd call you.” Shane glared at his sister, wondering how long she'd been listening to their conversation. He watched as Stephanie slowly walked into the bathroom. “Well, spit it out, what is...”

“I wanted to see if you would let me pick mom up and we meet for lunch. I tried calling you but got no answer.”

Shane frowned as he tried to remember where he left his phone. “I left it in the kitchen last night and no, the plans are that I'm taking Allen with me to pick up mom. You want to go then fine but that's the only way I'll agree to anything. Besides, we all know the only reason you want to go get mom is so you can convince her about your husband's idea.”

“Well if my big brother had helped me out with it, maybe I wouldn't have to!”

“I'm not fucking Hunter, have no plans to, but if _you_ two want to try and convince mom about a business idea that's not worth it then go right ahead. Again, I am taking Allen with me to go pick up mom.” Shane glared at the angry face in front of him, eyes narrowed in warning. “And don't think I'll leave you alone with him, you'll do anything to upset him and I'll not have that today.” Running a possessive hand over A.J.'s stomach, Shane watched the dark look that appeared in his sister's eyes. “Consider this your first and only warning Steph, when it comes to my mate or my children I will kill anyone that means them harm and upsetting Allen...”

“Hey hey, calm down big guy it's not _that_ serious. I can handle your sister and her comments.” A.J looked between the two siblings, eyes wide at the anger and distrust between the two. “Look if it's that important to you both, I can stay he...”

“No, we've already changed plans once. I'm not going to change them again just to accommodate my sister and her selfish whims.” Shane looked down at A.J., surprised at the wide eyed look he was given. “Honey?”

“I'm just...m-maybe it would be better if I went with Sadie and Dre? I want to go with you but you two can't even get along while in the same house! I can't ride to the airport with you both, it would be...”

“Awkward to say the least.”

Shane glared at his sister for interrupting his partner. He was becoming angry at the idea of having to leave A.J while he and his sister went to pick up his mom. “I'd rather have you with me. Baby, we can ride in separate vehicles if that would help.” Shane tried to hide the irritation he was feeling, turning A.J and pulling him close. “Please, any other time I would agree but with everything that's been happening...” Shane studied the flushed face in front of him, breaking off at the wide, blue gaze. “I'll make it up to you, I swear, I just really want you with me.”

A.J studied the alpha in front of him. Looking up into the mirror, he could see the jealousy in Stephanie's eyes. Pulling back, he looked away from Shane. “I don't know, let me talk to Sadie real quick. I'll be right back, ok?”

Shane nodded, looking up as Stephanie backed out of the bathroom. He followed A.J to the door, pulling him back with a soft huff. “Go with your family, I'm sorry. I'm just being selfish wanting you with me. They deserve some time with you.” At the relieved look he was given, Shane smiled. “I love you baby and you being happy is all that I care about right now.” He gave A.J a quick kiss before watching him walk away. “You'll have a very unhappy ride with me.”

“I wanted to see for myself if what Hunter said was true. You actually do love him.”

Shane turned at the awe in Stephanie's voice. “Is that so hard to believe? Look at him, he is the reason I can finally enjoy my life and it's not because he is pregnant. It's because I can talk to him, be me with him, and you're feeling some type of way about...”

“About the fact that he is an omega and you are an alpha. I just didn't want to see you led around by your nose or...”

Shane glared as Stephanie raised an eyebrow in answer for what she would not say. “I don't want him for just sex.” Shaking his head, Shane turned and headed to the closet. “Who let you in the house and in our room.”

“Well I'm not sure who it was that answered the door but Sadie greeted me in the kitchen. She wasn't sure if you two were up or not so I decided to check for myself.”

“Sadie wouldn't just let you back here, this is her brothers room and knowing how you are...” Shane studied his sister closer, frowning at the look he was given in return. “Fine, you were curious, curiosity satisfied now?”

“He looks like he's ready to pop.”

“Well being pregnant with twins will do that.” Shane opened one of the drawers of the dresser, rummaging through it until he found the small orange box at the bottom. He let out a soft sigh as he lifted the lid and looked at the birthing bracelets. “But he's got some time before they get here.” Voice soft, Shane ran his fingers over the bright silver and stones. These were the bracelets he'd been given as a child, the blue stones having recently been added alongside the green.

“I know it may not seem like it but I would like to help if possible. You are still my big brother Shane and he makes you happy. Just to see you smile again is worth it even if he is an omega.”

Shane bit back the sharp retort that sprang to his lips before shaking his head. Turning to look at Stephanie, he sighed. “What do you really want Steph, why did you come all...”

“I wanted to see him, to see if you were really happy. It's been a long time and I wanted to make sure that for once I could protect my brother instead of him protecting me.”

Shane blinked in surprise at the interruption. “Protect me from what, from Allen? Seriously, if there is anyone who needs protection it will be who ever upsets him. I love him Steph, no reason to protect me from that.” When Stephanie nodded, Shane closed the drawer. He motioned towards the door, following her as they left the room. “I hope he's calmed down, he was upset when he left earlier.”

“I'm sorry, really, I just...I wanted to see mom but I had to check on you.”

“It's fine, just...I need to go find him before we go, I'll meet you out front.” Shane watched as Stephanie walked through the living room and out the front door. Shaking his head in frustration, Shane turned towards the kitchen, almost colliding with the petite figure behind him. “Sadie, jesus, I'm sorry!” He grabbed the smaller figure before she could hit the floor. “I was looking for...”

“Shane?”

Shane looked up, relief moving through him at the face looking back at him. Making sure Sadie was steady, Shane turned towards A.J. “I was looking for you, I, uh, I-I'm going to go ahead and get mom. I'll be...”

“I'm not...I thought...” A.J frowned as he glanced behind Shane. “So I'm not going with you?” A.J tried to push back the small flash of pain as he studied Shane. He had been ready to change his plans just to be with Shane but if that...

“If you want to yes, I want you to go with me. Steph can ride with Hunter.” Shane held back a sigh of relief. He hadn't been expecting A.J to want to go after his earlier encounter with Stephanie. “If you want, we can grab something on the way. I'm pretty sure mom won't mind if I stopped to get you something.”

“Really? Maybe, umm, m-maybe a funnel cake with some honey?” A.J thought about the possibilities of being able to eat something that would stay down for once. “I've been able to keep everything down now, so what, uh, what about Italian again? Maybe Marcello's would be good for lunch?” Turning to Sadie, he grinned at her nod. “Just make sure you and Dre don't start without us.”

“I can not promise such a feat, you know how your brother is when it comes to food.”

A.J grinned as he turned back to Shane. His smile softened at the look on the alpha's face. “Shane?”

“You're gorgeous you know that? I've never seen anyone look like you do right now. Baby you just...I owe you so much and I'll never be able to repay you for what you've given me but don't ever doubt how I feel for you.” Shane walked over to A.J., a small grin tilting his lips up, Shane leaned down and kissed him. A soft brush of their lips as his hands framed A.J.'s flushed face. “Thank you for everything you've done for me. The children, you.” Pressing his forehead against A.J.'s Shane smiled. “You have no idea how much it all means to me.”

A.J flushed in pleasure at the praise. He'd been doing his best to make sure Shane was happy and now he was being told he was succeeding. “Yeah, well anything for you big guy. You make this pretty easy considering everything.” Running a hand across Shane's chest, A.J pressed his palm over Shane's heart. “You make it so easy to love you.” A.J chuckled as Shane pulled him closer. “You can be an asshole but...”

“You two are just so sweet it's sickening.”

Shane looked up at the soft voice, glaring as Dre slowly walked into the room. “Are you trying to insult us.” Voice dark, Shane turned towards the other alpha, temper spiking at Dre's tone. “Were you intentionally...”

“No, no he, uh, honey he was teasing. Right Dre, you were only teasing.” A.J stepped around Shane, looking between the two alphas. He knew his brother was still angry at Shane for yelling at him the other night. A.J also knew that Shane hadn't forgiven Dre for how he'd treated A.J either. “Honey, come on we're supposed to be picking up your mom.” When Shane's focus turned back to him, A.J grinned. “Hi big guy, think we can grab something sweet then head to the airport?”

Shane nodded, glancing up at Dre, he frowned as A.J pulled him from the room. “He was being condescending Allen. There was no reason...”

“I know, Dre's like that sometimes.” A.J pulled Shane through the living room, reaching for his keys and cell. “You have everything?”

“Yeah, do you want breakfast or just something sweet?” Shane turned his full attention to the soft rumbling of A.J.'s stomach. “I need to feed you three soon.” Opening the front door, he wasn't surprised to find Stephanie already gone. “I'll call mom and let her know why we're running late.”

A.J nodded, closing the door behind them. He let out a soft breath as he tried to slow down his racing heart. The dark look that had appeared on Shane's face had scared him. He'd never seen him look at anyone like that, let alone use that tone. Shaking his head, he let Shane pick him up and help him into his seat. “Pretty soon I won't be able to even get in the damn truck.” A.J huffed in irritation. He glanced up at the soft sound from Shane, surprised to find himself being watched so intently. “What's wrong big guy?”

“I need to get a different vehicle, something you won't have so much trouble getting in and out of.” Shane studied his truck. He loved the big Chevy, proud to have bought it while working during high school. “Maybe if I...”

“No, damnit Shane that's not what I'm saying ok? Just...get your ass in the damn truck so we can go please? We're hungry and your mom is going to kill us for being late!” A.J frowned as Shane closed the door and walked around the vehicle. He loved Shane's truck, they'd had more than just sex in it. They got to know each other here, quiet nights at the lookout sharing a pizza and shakes. Or enjoying the music while sitting on the hood, watching the stars. “You can't sell the truck Shane, not right now anyway. Look, there's enough room for car seats and whatever else we need but just...don't sell it, ok? It means a lot to us both, even, um, even if it's not mine.”

Shane started the truck, nodding in agreement. “Ok, well that just means I'll be carrying you around a lot more. Or at the very least helping you in and out of the truck.” He glanced over at the grinning man next to him, turning to look behind them. Backing down the drive, Shane couldn't help the feeling of contentment that filled him as a small hand was placed on his thigh. “I meant what I said Allen.”

“I know but for now let's not worry about it, I want to eat.” A.J gave Shane a wide grin before turning to look out the window. He felt his heart constrict at the look on his brothers face. A.J didn't understand the fear he saw in the sea green eyes, couldn't understand the anger directed at Shane. Shaking his head, he turned back to the man next to him. “Let's get something quick because your sister sounds like she's up to something.”

Shane shook his head as he headed towards the highway, taking the on ramp then merging with traffic. “She and Hunter want mom's support for some business plan they have planned. Steph gave me a copy of the proposal last week.”

“What was it about?” A.J tried to hide his curiosity but wanted to know what the plan was. “Was it not worth it financially?”

“Look in the glove compartment, the proposal is in there. Tell me what you think, am I being to hard on the idea or is it good enough for us to have a hand in?” Shane frowned as he glanced over at A.J. “It's not a bad idea, I'm just not one for taking such a huge risk with my family's future. Especially when it means dealing with my sister and her husband.”

A.J looked through the eight page proposal, frowning at some parts and nodding at others. “It's not really all that bad. I mean the interest rates are a little off, considering the market they're trying to get into. I wouldn't fully invest but I'd keep an eye on it as well as the market. This could be a good thing for the kids, if handled right. I mean, look at the start off, it's almost a thousand dollars in the first three months. The growth in that time is to fast to really collect a profit but in the first year...” He hummed softly as he looked back through the pages. “It's really not a bad idea Shane.”

“But is it worth the risk _right now_?” Shane weaved through traffic, keeping his eyes on the other drivers as they headed to the airport. When his phone rang, he glanced down with a frown. “Baby, it's my mom, would you answer it for me?”

A.J nodded as he pressed the speaker button, tuning out Shane's conversation. He was so engrossed in the proposal in front of him that he almost missed the angry snort from his partner. Blinking in surprise, A.J looked up at the angry expression. “Shane?”

Shane shook his head, taking the exit ramp to the airport. “Steph is already at the airport and lying to mom.”

_“Now Shane, if she is lying you know there is a way to find out the truth.”_

“He shouldn't even have to deal with this mom, he is pregnant! I fail to see how people don't understand that?! I do not want my mate upset in anyway shape or form and she is doing everything...” Shane broke off at the soft hand covering his. Glancing to his right, Shane frowned. “Allen?”

“Slow down please, take a deep breath and slow the fucking truck down.” A.J glanced over at the speedometer, heart racing as he watched the numbers rapidly recede. “Calm down, ok, right now you need to relax, please.”

Shane nodded, pulling over to the side of the road, he sucked in a quick breath. “Mom, I'll call you back.” Shane disconnected the call before Linda could answer. Turning to A.J., Shane felt his chest constrict at the look on his face. “Baby I'm sorry, I don't...” Letting out a rough sigh, Shane tried again. “I just...” He stopped as A.J moved back from him. “Allen?”

“You're scaring me Shane.” A.J stared up at the confused expression. He would admit that Shane's temper had become shorter in the past few days but never with him. Glancing around at the outside scenery, A.J frowned. “Are we...i-is this putting to much pressure on you?” A.J could tell Shane was stressed but just how much he wasn't sure. “Are you sure...”

“I want you Allen god I want you, _please_ , I'm sorry honey. I was...I-I just...” Shane wasn't sure how to explain how he was feeling. “It's not to much, I just can't control the urge to protect you from anything that I feel threatens you. I can't seem to control the desire to just...” Shane broke off with a soft huff of confusion. “I'm sorry baby, I really am, it's just been a stressful past few days and...”

“Stop, ok, I understand.” A.J gave Shane a small smile, pressing a finger against his lips. “Listen, things are going to be stressful, we both know this but you going off on everyone is going to scare me. It's almost like living with a lion.” He grinned at Shane's soft huff. “You're scary when you're angry and maybe everyone deserves it but just...I don't know, maybe we should avoid anything that's going to upset _you_?”

Shane frowned as he studied the silent omega. He thought back over the past few days and sighed. “Ok, well I see what you mean but it's only usually if someone upsets you.”

“Honey, it's been everyday since we bonded.” A.J watched as Shane's thoughts ran through his head. “The night you marked me, you had just gotten into it with Dre, after that it was your sister and now...”

Shane's frown deepened as he thought back. “Ok so maybe I've been a little moody lately.”

“A _little_ moody?! Shane, honey, you've been an absolute pain in the ass for everyone _but_ me. And as much as I love it, you're pissing everyone else off.” A.J sighed as he reached up and ran a hand through Shane's hair. “I love you but I need you to relax. You're going to stress me out if you're always so angry.” At the quick nod, A.J smiled. “You're doing great Shane, just enjoy today and everything else will fall into place.”

Shane nodded, pressing their foreheads together. “I just don't want anyone upsetting you.”

“You're doing that sweetheart. You're doing a lot for us and I know I can be demanding but if we're stressing you out this much...”

“No, baby, it's not you, it's me being overprotective and an idiot.” Shane sighed as he ran a hand over A.J.'s stomach. “I don't want to fail you guys and I guess any negative word or comment sets me off.”

“Well that's going to happen, I'm an omega with the most popular alpha on campus. You still can't beat everyone up.” A.J chuckled at the soft laugh from his partner. “Look, call your mom and tell her we'll meet her for lunch. Let's go somewhere to relax for a few hours, You know, get away just the two of us?”

Shane nodded as he reached for the phone. “We can go to our place or what about the hotel, mom could meet us for lunch in the restaurant.” At A.J.'s nod of agreement Shane let out a soft breath. He didn't want to upset his partner anymore than he already was. “Allen?”

“Mmm.” A.J sighed softly as Shane rubbed his stomach.

“I love you.” Shane watched the smile that curved the other's lips. Relief making him lean down and kiss A.J. “Thank you, I swear I could feel my blood pressure rising.”

“Yeah, pretty sure it was higher than it's been in a while.” A.J grinned as he looked back down at the papers in his lap. He was pretty sure that with a few minor adjustments, the plan was a feasible one. “Just make sure you don't go off on your mom, ok?”

Shane nodded as he watched A.J read the proposal. “You think there's something there.” Shane could tell from the look on A.J.'s face the plan wasn't to bad. “Ok so maybe I didn't give it a chance?”

“Yeah, if _that's_ what you want to say.” A.J chuckled as Shane pulled back onto the road. He shivered as a hand rested on the back of his neck. Glancing up, A.J was aware of the fingers tangling in his bonding chains. The only time Shane touched them was when he was feeling possessive or...

“Maybe we should have a baby shower for you at the house. That way Sadie will get to cook in her own kitchen and you won't have to be around strange people.” Shane ran a finger over the small chain crossing his thumb. “And you can have whatever else you want how ever you want it.”

“Really?” A.J looked up at Shane, folding the papers in his lap and putting them back in the glove compartment. “Wait, are you trying to distract me from something?” He frowned as he thought back to all the plans they had made so far. “There's nothing we need and...”

“I'd like it if we could be somewhere safe. A restaurant is nice but to formal and the campus is definitely not where I want you or my children. I don't have my own place yet but...”

“I do, I've had it for awhile.” A.J grinned as Shane frowned, blinking at him in confusion. “You didn't know?”

“Honey, why is that something I would know?” Shane frowned as he waited for his mom to answer the phone. “Hang on let me tell mom...”

_“Tell mom what honey?”_

“Hey mom, sorry about earlier. How about we meet you at The Levington for lunch?” Shane watched traffic as he talked to his mom, his fingers twisting through A.J.'s chains. By the time he'd finished the call, they were pulling up to the hotel. Parking the truck, Shane turned and frowned at A.J.'s flushed face. “Baby, are you...”

“M-my chains, you never...unless...” A.J shivered as Shane's fingers brushed over his skin. “Right now...”

“Right now you're not going to make it upstairs are you?” Shane watched A.J closely, could see him struggling to keep himself under control. “I swear this is not why I wanted you with me.” Shane leaned over and kissed the slightly parted mouth, groaning at the moan he received in response. “Baby, talk to me, can you...”

“I can make it upstairs, just...y-you may need to carry me half...” A.J broke off with a groan, hands going around Shane's shoulders as he was pulled from the truck. “Seriously, let me walk...”

“No, I'll let you walk after.” Shane had already decided what was going to happen once A.J.'s seat belt came off. It may not have been apart of their plans but he would make it fit. Especially for the panting man in his arms. “If I let you walk, you'll have every alpha within a ten mile radius after you. I'm not in a very good mood so...”

“Ok well, hurry the fuck up then because...”

“Is this something I'm going to see often?”

Shane and A.J both looked up in surprise at the petite blond in front of them. “Mom!” Shane grinned as Linda walked over to them. Looking down at the man in his arms, Shane sighed. “Rain check?”

“You bet your ass on it.” A.J grinned as Shane put him down on his feet. Turning, he watched the small blond woman smiling at Shane and knew. Everything good in his partner had come from this woman. When bright, sky blue eyes turned to him, A.J felt his stomach flutter. “Mrs. McMahon?”

“Oh honey no, Linda please.”

A.J let out a small laugh of surprise. “Ok, well Linda, it's a pleasure to finally meet you.” He was surprised when slim arms reached out and hugged him, squeezing him gently before letting go.

“You're sure you're having twins?”

A.J frowned, looking from Linda to Shane and back. “I, um, y-yes the doctor was certain it was twins.”

Shane frowned as he watched his mom. She tilted her head as she studied A.J. “Mom?”

“I felt more than two moving around but I can't be sure.”

Shane watched as Linda placed her hand back on A.J.'s stomach. “Mom, what is it?”

“Are you _sure_ it's just twins?”

A.J felt his heart rate pick up as he watched Linda. “Th-that's what Rey said, I don't...m-maybe we should...”

Shane's eyes narrowed as he moved closer to A.J. “We were told twins mom, what's going on you're thinking different?” When Linda placed his hand over A.J.'s stomach, Shane waited. “What am I...” He stopped at the small movements. “Ok, so those feel like elbows or knees.”

“And here?”

When he shifted to his left he felt the same. “Knees or elbows, the sa...” He broke off as he felt what he thought could be a head. “How...” Shane looked up at A.J then back at his stomach. “Allen?”

A.J studied the two in front of him, wondering at the awe on Shane's face. “That's not...” Placing his hands beneath Shane's, A.J waited. He felt the small movements, smiling as they seemed to become more active. It wasn't until Shane moved his hands to the right did he feel the difference. “Wait, is that...”

“We need to go to a specialist to be sure. You shouldn't be on your feet so much either sweetheart. Come, let's go get something to eat then I want to take you shopping. If I get spoil you then today has been a very good day!”

A.J. blinked in surprise as he was led towards the hotel entrance. Glancing back, he smiled at the look on Shane's face. “Coming big guy or are we eating without you?”

Shane shook his head, a grin curving his lips. “I'm right behind you.” He watched as his mom led A.J away before turning to his sister. “Spit it out Steph, what is it now.”

“I'm just happy to see you happy. He's been good for you and fatherhood looks good on you. I never thought I'd ever get to say this but you deserve all of this big brother.”

Shane grinned as he hugged his sister. “Thanks Steph and Allen looked at your proposal. He said it might work but you'd have to ask him how.” When her face lit up, Shane chuckled. He was trying to wrap his head around the idea of triplets. How had Rey not known, how had _he_ not known? He was with Allen more than anyone else, how had he missed something so important?

“Shane?”

Looking up, Shane felt his heart give an extra beat at the man looking back at him. “Are you still waiting on me?”

“For as long as it takes big guy, who else would be worth all of this?” A.J grinned at the laugh he was given. When Shane wrapped his arms around him, A.J sighed in relief. He'd seen the worry in the dark eyes, knew Shane was going to over think things and had come back looking for him. “Let's go eat, I'll want a nap later.” Giving Shane a coy look over his shoulder, A.J pulled the leering alpha behind him. If Linda were right they would need to alter their plans slightly. Maybe telling Shane now about the small farmhouse would be a good idea. Maybe, as his partner, Shane wouldn't force him to give up the only thing he owned in his name. Shaking his head, he grinned as he was pulled back against a broad chest. “You're to possessive.”

“You're carrying my children and bonded to me, I think I have a right to be right now.” Shane pressed a kiss against the back of A.J.'s neck, enjoying the flush that darkened his skin. “Whatever you want today is yours. Anything to see you smile baby, no matter what it is.”

“That will have to wait until we aren't around your mom.” A.J grinned at the soft huff of frustration. “I am not...”

“I'm not waiting that long, honey you know...” Shane broke off at the sight of his father sitting next to his mother. “We're leaving, there is no fucking way...” Shane pulled A.J behind him as Vince stood up from the table.

“Now Shane, can't we be cordial and simply enjoy a meal together?”

“With you and my mate, no, I'd rather subject him to the single, most painful operation in history than sit down...”

“Honey it's just lunch, what could it hurt?” A.J cut Shane off as he looked between the two alpha's, aware of the anger running through his partner. “Shane, we can survive lunch, we've made these plans with your mom and...”

“I don't care, I know that within ten minutes of hearing anything he has to say I'm going to attack him.” Shane looked from his parents down to A.J. Jaw clenching at the pale face in front of him, Shane sighed. “But you guys haven't eaten and I said I would make sure you did.” Pulling A.J closer, Shane pressed a kiss against A.J.'s hair. “Fine, as long as you stay close to me.” Shane wouldn't admit to his issues with Vince, not unless needed but he didn't trust his father anywhere near his partner.

A.J nodded as they made their way over to the table. He was surprised to see Shane's dad. They had only been expecting Linda for the holidays not Vince. Glancing from Shane to Vince and back, A.J wondered just how much stress was going to be added to their vacation.

“How long are you staying Vince? Don't want to keep you from your annual guys holiday.” Shane held the chair out for A.J., making sure he was comfortable before sitting down beside him. “And don't think that the invitation for mom extends to you. You will not be welcomed at the house.” Shane ignored the soft sound of surprise from A.J. Placing an arm across the back of his chair, he waited for his dad to answer.

“Well, getting right to the point aren't we?”

Glaring at the grinning, gray haired alpha across from him, Shane sucked in a quick breath. A small hand was laying on his thigh, gently kneading the muscles. “There's no reason to beat around the bush. We all know why I don't want you around him but for his and mom's peace of mind, I'll control myself.”

“Please, don't do me any favors, especially not in front of your...partner, is it?”

Shane felt his temper spike at Vince's veiled disrespect towards A.J. “Watch how you speak to him Vince, you may be _my_ sire but you are  not _his_ alpha. If you even _feel_ the urge to be disrespectful remember the last time we saw each other and make sure you keep that memory fresh. There is no one and nothing I will allow to upset him, I don't care who or what you are.”

A.J ran a hand across Shane's thigh, going over the menu in front of him. He choose to keep silent in the conversation between father and son, aware that anything he said could potentially make things worse. Looking over the lunch menu, A.J let out a soft sigh. He was beginning to lose his appetite until a large hand moved over his stomach. Glancing down, he smiled at the sight of Shane's hand rubbing his belly. “Are we helping?” He asked softly, eyes back on the menu.

“Yes, thank you. Have you decided what you wanted or is there anything you like?” Shane watched A.J., took in the small stress lines around his mouth and turned to face him fully. “Baby, you alright?”

“I'm ok, I think we'll have the grilled pollock with a salad. Not to sure but the green beans and spinach look good just can't decide...”

“If you want it cooked or fresh.” Shane finished with a grin. When dancing ocean blue eyes looked up at him, Shane sighed. “You can have both if that's what you want honey.”

“No, I don't need both. I think I'll have it in a salad with carrots and...” A.J broke off at the soft snort across from them. When Shane's eyes narrowed dangerously low, A.J glanced over at Vince, surprised to find him watching them.

“You give him to much freedom, he should eat what his alpha says he should and be happy that you're even feeding him. You're a McMahon damnit! You deserve more than the...”

“Shut the fuck up Vince, don't presume to tell _me_ about my partner when _you_ did a piss poor job of taking care of your own family. If you think that I am going to sit here and subject him to your every criticism you are mistaken.” Shane glared at the angry man across from him. “I am more than capable of taking care of him and he is more than capable of making decisions for himself. So keep your opinions about _my_ partner to yourself.”

A.J started in surprise as a small hand covered his. Turning, he looked over to see Linda giving him a small smile. “Is this usual?”

“For these two it's tame by all accounts. Usually Shane's ready to attack Vince by now.”

“Not here and not in front of my partner. Allen does not deserve to have to deal with his attitude.” Shane ran a hand across A.J.'s back, rubbing in small, soothing circles. “Besides, we have plans later today so I don't expect to have to deal with him long.”

A.J glanced over at the silent alpha, pushing back a shiver of apprehension at the dark stare he was given. He wasn't sure but he hoped Vince wouldn't do anything to upset Shane further. Looking back at Shane, he saw the similarities and where they ended between the two. Despite Shane being an alpha, he wasn't the traditional alpha. Something A.J was very grateful for, especially now after having met his partner's father. “We can always go later Shane, it's not that important.”

“It is for me, you enjoy these outings and especially to the art center. I want to go because I have a surprise for you.” Shane grinned as A.J.'s eyes lit up. “Thought so, you knew you wanted to go to begin with.”

“True but your mom...”

“Will just tag along with you if that's ok? Hopefully you two youngsters won't mind an old lady following after you?”

A.J blinked in surprise as he turned to Linda. “You are more than welcome to join us. I would never presume...”

“Baby, she's teasing you, mom knows what I have planned later.” Shane pressed a kiss against A.J.'s neck, smiling when he tilted his head to the side unconsciously. “We'll be meeting up later with Sadie and Dre for dinner.”

“But I thought...” A.J looked up at Shane with a grin. “When did you get her to change her mind?”

“She sent me a text earlier suggesting dinner as Marcello's.” Shane gave A.J a small smile, a sense of relief filling him at the nod he was given. “Good?”

“Yeah, be even better if we could eat now?” A.J glanced around the group, making sure to avoid Vince and his smirking grin. “I'd like to get to eat some apple pie.”

“They don't have any special ice cream sweetheart so...”

A.J blinked at Shane's suggestion, face heating as he looked up at the other. “That's ok, you're here with me so that will work.”

Shane nodded, looking up and motioning for the waiter. He wanted to feed his partner and children and get them away from his father as soon as possible. “Once we finish lunch we can do some shopping or you can get some rest. We have a hectic day tomorrow and I don't want you to exhausted to enjoy all your planning.”

A grin curving his lips, A.J nodded while Shane gave the waiter their order. He tried his best to ignore the gray headed alpha across from them, aware that he was being watched. Looking at Vince from beneath his lashes, A.J felt his stomach flutter to find dark, unfathomable eyes watching him. Fighting back a shiver of apprehension, A.J moved closer to Shane, letting out a silent sigh as an arm was wrapped around him. He looked up to find a warm smile and rich, smiling chocolate brown eyes watching him.

“Ok?” Shane noticed A.J moving closer, had seen the way his father was watching him and refused to rise to the bait. “We can go when ever you're ready.”

Having eaten their food, A.J was more than ready to get away from Shane's dad. “Yeah, um, maybe we could meet up with Sadie and Dre a little later? I kind of want to get out of here.” Fingers tangling with Shane's, A.J tried to fight back the anxious tingling along his nerves. Vince was watching them and it was beginning to unnerve him.”I think we should...”

“Come on, you need your rest and some space away from him.” Shane stood up, pulling A.J with him. “Mom, give us about three hours, after so much food the kids tend to think their father is a bed.” He grinned at his mothers nod of understanding. Shane gave Stephanie a small wave before turning and leading A.J through the now crowded dining room. “He's an asshole and I wish you had never had to meet him.” Shane muttered in agitation.

“It's ok, as long as you're with me it will be fine.” A.J tried to calm down the nervous fluttering of his stomach. Glancing back over Shane's shoulder, he stiffened to find Vince watching _him_ , specifically. Turning back to Shane, he jerked to find that _he_ was being watched too. “Shane?”

“He can't have you Allen, no matter what, you and the children...”

“Belong only to you big guy, we will never want anyone but you.” A.J leaned up and gave Shane a kiss. “Now, how about that nap?” He grinned as Shane blinked in surprised confusion before following him to the elevators. A.J didn't know what the full issue between father and son was but he planned on finding out.

 


	10. His Story Revealed

Shane ran his hands over A.J.'s stomach, enjoying the small movements following his fingers. Glancing up at the sleeping man next to him, Shane moved closer, leaning down and pressing a kiss against soft, tan skin. “Hi you guys, did you enjoy lunch today? Daddy looked happy to be able to eat and it stay down.” He let out a soft chuckle at the kick he was given. “Guess you did then. Well, what about next time? Think you guys might enjoy Greek or maybe something spicy like Thai or Indian?” Shane sighed as a small foot then a hand moved beneath his fingers. “I hope you guys are ok and happy. You and daddy mean so much to me.” Shane took a deep breath before moving back and watching his sleeping partner. They had spent the better part of the day shopping after A.J.'s nap. His mom had insisted on taking A.J and Sadie to all the baby and maternity shops. By the time Shane and Stephanie had been able to catch up to them, A.J had been flushed and grinning, his arms linked with his sister and Linda's. Shane didn't know what to say to the sight of his partner so happy. Until his father spoke from behind them...

_“Not very well trained is he?”_

_“Watch your mouth Vince. Don't think that because mom is paying for this shopping excursion that I have to listen to you.”_

_“We all know you won't but I'm just curios Shane? What kind of life can you provide for him and children? Do you have_ anything _to offer them?”_

Shane hadn't answered Vince's question, glancing over at Stephanie before walking away. He'd wandered around the outlet, thoughts going over what his father said. What _did_ he have to offer A.J and the children? He would do his best to protect them, to make sure they were always happy and loved. Sighing, Shane had stopped in front of a furniture store, his eyes going to a small set of baby furniture. Moving closer, Shane spotted a small, dark cherry wood rocking chair with ocean blue cushions.

_“It belonged to my grandmother, she used to rock her babies and grandbabies to sleep in that chair. Said it made her feel good to be able to help us in such a small way.”_

_“My mate...he would, umm, h-how much is it he would really enjoy it?”_ Shane turned to the petite woman next to him, eyes widening as he looked at the woman next to him. _“I remember you, is this your shop? I didn't...”_

_“Honey you wouldn't have noticed me. Your eyes were only for your partner. As for the chair, come by tomorrow and pick it up, consider it a gift from one generation to the next.”_

Shane had tried to pay for the chair, insisting on giving her something. In the end he'd agreed to by the matching napping couch and changing table in return for the rocking chair. He'd been so engrossed in making sure everything was taken care of he'd missed the first two texts from A.J. It wasn't until his phone had rung did Shane realize he needed to go. Smiling at the elderly woman, Shane had turned, heading towards the exit as he answered. _“Allen, honey I'm sorry, I...”_

_“Where uh, w-where are you, did you leave? What's going on, your dad said you two got into a disagreement and that you just...you left! Please tell me...”_

_“Honey I'm still here at the outlet, I was at the furniture shop. I needed to think, he was trying to get under my skin. I'm sorry, you were having so much fun and I didn't want to ruin your mood.”_

_“So you didn't leave me here?”_

_“No baby I didn't leave you, there would be no reason to leave you.”_

_“He said something about me didn't he? He said something and it upset you, what did he say Shane? What...”_

_“Baby calm down, it wasn't about you. It was about me and he was right. Look I'm on my way to the restaurant now. You sound upset, what else did Vince say to you? Did he touch you Allen?”_

_“Nothing, just...you swear you didn't leave me here?”_

Shane had made it to the restaurant just as A.J turned around. He'd seen from the look on A.J.'s face that Vince had upset his partner with his description on how things had happened. Shane had grabbed A.J., pulling him close and they had left. Heading to Shane's truck, they decided to pick up a pizza and wings before heading out to the overlook.

Shane had done everything he could to distract his partner. Making sure to keep the conversation light and on anything that made A.J smile. It wasn't until they'd finally made it back to the house did A.J show his exhaustion. After a quick shower, Shane had dried the tired omega off, carrying him to bed and climbing in behind him. He hadn't been able to stop the chuckle that rumbled through him as he watched the sleeping man, enjoying the calm of their evening.

Running a finger over the chains around A.J.'s neck, Shane studied them. He'd gotten the necklace on a whim. Hoping, despite everything, that he would be accepted by the mate of his choice. It had been easy picking out the stones for the chain, the bracelets had been a different issue. Those were for his children, the creation of both he and his partner, and they had to be perfect. If there were a chance his mom was right...

“Shane?”

Shane looked up at the sleepy voice, smiling as hazy, blue eyes focused on him. “Hey gorgeous, how do you feel?”

“I'm hungry again but...” A.J broke off with a yawn as he shifted towards Shane. “What, uh, w-why are you still up?” Running a hand through his hair, A.J hummed as a large hand moved over his stomach. “They want something sweet.” He grinned at the soft chuckle from Shane. “Something with honey if...” His eyes widened as a plate of funnel cakes was moved in front of him. “When...”

“Sadie brought them back when Dre dropped her and the gifts off.” Shane sat the small plate in front of A.J., watching as he reached for one. “The honey is all over them so be careful.” Shane watched as A.J bit into the dessert, honey dripping over his fingers and down his chin. “Christ, is there nothing you do that turns me on?”

A.J blinked in surprise as he turned to Shane. “My eating funnel cake is turning you on?” Licking the honey off of his fingers, A.J finished the cake, a sigh of contentment leaving him before he let out a soft sound of surprise. “Shane?” He turned to the man pulling him across the bed. “You could have just said something.” He grinned at the intense look on Shane's face. “Shane, what did your dad say earlier to upset you?”

Shane stiffened, not wanting to sour the mood but aware that A.J wouldn't simply let the issue go. “He asked me what I had to offer you guys and in his own way, he makes a point. What _do_ I have to offer you three?” Shane sighed as he looked down at the upturned face. “We're staying at your family's house when I should have my own place. Your sister feeds us when I should be doing that as well. I'm not doing a very good job of taking care of you guys baby and it's a little hard to admit. Especially since the revelation came from Vince's insensitivity.”

A.J frowned as he listened to Shane. Shaking his head, he pulled Shane closer. “You protect us, you love us and take care of us. The things Sai does is because of love. This is her way of trying to help. As for the place...I umm, i-if you don't mind it being in my name, I have a place. But, uh, my mom left it to me before she passed and I haven't really been back since.” He watched Shane struggle with a decision, nerves fluttering in anticipation. “Shane?”

“I can't live off of you baby, it's not right and I will not ask you to give up your inheritance. It's yours and I have no right to demand you give it up.” Shane pulled A.J closer. “Maybe...I don't know, maybe I can help you clean the place up, if you want to stay then we will. I'll take care of whatever you need done to fix it up but I won't let you take care of me, not like that.”

A.J nodded slowly, thoughts going over what Shane said. “So, uh, you'll let me keep it? I mean if we don't stay there, I'll still be able to do what ever with it?”

“Your mom left it to _you_ not me. Whatever you had before we got together is yours to keep no matter what. I just...I need to be able to offer you something other than protection. I have no home for you and our children and that hurts my pride.” Shane let go of A.J as he moved to the edge of the bed. “It's not a good feeling knowing that you guys need so much and I don't have any means to provide for you.”

A.J frowned, moving behind Shane he wrapped his arms around him. “I'm not...I-I wasn't trying to make you feel bad Shane I just...mom left the house and land to me and I've never really had a reason to go back after but maybe, um, with you it can be our place?” He felt Shane stiffen, knew the alpha hated the idea of living off of his partner. “We're living together Shane, having kids together. This won't change that, you'll always be my alpha, the children will always be your children, and I...”

“Will always by my omega.” Shane finished softly, hands moving to cover the smaller ones at his waist. He let out a soft huff at the feel of the warm body pressed against him. “Let's take a trip out to see what needs to be done after the holidays. Maybe I can do some of the stuff myself.” Voice soft, Shane felt his shoulders drop as he thought about his decision. “God I'm not much of an alpha if I can't take care of you guys on my own.”

“You're not less of an alpha by doing this honey. You're always going to be alpha, no matter what. Just because I have one thing to help us won't change anything.” A.J could feel the tension holding Shane together. Knew he was upset about the possibility of not being able to provide for them. “You're work study is going good, right, so there is income a-and Sai will help when she can with food and meals because let's face it, neither of us can cook.”

Shane chuckled softly, aware that his mood was transferring to his partner. “Ok fine, I'll try my best to not be so down but I want it understood, I'm your partner not master. I need you to understand that, I will not take anything from you that I can not give in return.”

A.J nodded, relieved that Shane was who he was. “We, um, we can go out and look next week if you want. I mean, Sadie has kept it clean and stuff but...” A.J moved back as Shane turned. “I'd like to go back with you beside me. It was hard losing mom, dad always insisted she was no good but I never saw that. I never saw who he was talking about but then he met Sadie and Dre's mom a-and Sadie showed me what I missed growing up without mom there.” Shaking his head, A.J sighed as he sat back against the headboard. “Dad denied us both a chance at happiness. Mom said she should have fought harder for me, that she should have taken me with her. I'm kind of glad she didn't because then I wouldn't have Sadie or Dre or you.”

Shane grinned as he laid down next to A.J., a soft sound rumbling through him at the feel of a small hand in his hair. “Whenever you're ready honey. I'm here to cater to you.” Shane sighed as A.J massaged his scalp. He was drifting off until he remembered A.J.'s surprise. “I got something for you.” Shane moved off of the bed and over to the door. “Stay right here, I've got to carry them in.”

A.J blinked as the light was switched on and he watched Shane disappear from the room. He wondered what Shane was up to this time when the door opened and Dre walked in backwards. “Dre?”

“McMahon out did himself this time. I will admit to being wrong about him Jones, this is an alpha in love.”

A.J frowned then felt his eyes widen as one end of a small couch appeared through the doorway. “Dre, what is...” He broke off as Shane walked through holding the other end. The smile on the alpha's face spoke volumes. “Is this why you were late for dinner? A napping couch?”

“I, uh, n-not just the couch baby, I, uh...” Shane broke off at the look on his partners face. “Honey I swear there's more than just the couch.” Turning he headed back out the door and into the hall.

A.J climbed out of bed and padded over to the couch. “It's a napping couch, mom used to have one of these when I was little. It was almost this color but...” He turned as Shane walked through the door, eyes widening at the chair he carried with him. “Shane where did you get that?”

“Do you remember the elderly omega who stopped us at Rey's office a while back?” At the slow nod, Shane grinned. “She owns an antique shop on the far side of the outlet, said the furniture has been in her family for generations. I was trying to pay for everything but she insisted on you having the chair.” Shane set it down near the bed, watching as blue eyes turned watery. “Baby, what's wrong, you don't like it?”

“Mom...she, uh, s-she had one just like this. When she got sick she had to sell a lot of her stuff and, um this was one of them.” A.J ran his fingers over the dark wood and bright cushions. “She used to sing to me while rocking me to sleep in this chair. Said it was her greatest pleasure to be able to do something so small to help me.”

Shane blinked at the statement. “That's what the owner said that her grandmother used to rock the babies in the chair. I even got the changing table a-and ottoman. I wanted the full set but the uh, the crib wasn't available.” Shane frowned in frustration, watching the wide eyed expression in front of him. “Allen?”

“This is all _my_ baby furniture, look, mom carved my initials right above hers on the couch.” A.J moved over to the couch, lifting the bright blue arm covering, he scanned the wood. “Right there, look moms then mine and...dads? But why...”

“Because, despite how he acted, he did love your mother. Peer pressure is dangerous for those who can't handle it.”

A.J looked up to find Sadie watching him. “How did...” He turned back to the rocking chair, walking over and sitting down A.J sighed.

“Feel ok?” Shane wanted to please his partner and if this helped then he had done something right for the day. “If not I'll find something...”

“No, Shane no this is...w-we can keep this, it's great.” A.J ran his hands over the soft blue material. Could remember when his mom had made the coverings, explaining what they were for. After, they had both fallen asleep in the chair, his moms arms around him and holding him close. “She used to tell me stories about dad and her family. Her dad didn't like her choice of partner, said he meant her no good. When she got pregnant, they turned their backs on her, said she was on her own. Dad never let her live that down, how he had to help her and take her in. He never let her forget...”

Shane moved in front of A.J., kneeling until they were eye level. “Baby, if it's going to bring back bad memories...”

“No, mom loved me, I just...I-I thought I'd lost all of this. I hadn't been able to help her and dad had already remarried but...” A.J looked up at Shane then Sadie, surprised by her glassy expression. “Sai?”

“She left it all with her grandmother, said it was the only way to make sure she was able to give you anything. She was a kind lady, your great grandmother, always giving to the children. Rumors say her only son left with an alpha who mistreated him. Got him pregnant then turned him out once the second child was born. Your grandfather was a good man and did not deserve how he was treated. Your Uncle Matthew has been watching over you for years, afraid that if he came forward you would hate him for not having done so sooner.”

“Wait, Uncle Matt is still alive? Mom said he died at birth, how...where is he now? Does he want to see me, I mean I know I'm pregnant but he could at least...” A.J broke off as he tried to catch his breath. He hadn't known all of this. He'd thought up until now that his only uncle was dead and that his mom had no family left on her side. “I have a family I don't know?”

Shane grinned as he pulled A.J to him. “That's even better, now you have Sadie, Dre, me, and a whole lot of other people to spoil you.”

“Be serious Shane, I only need _you_ for that.” A.J flushed at the grin Shane gave him but didn't change his statement. “Sadie, is Uncle Matt still around? I mean I'd like to spend some time with him if he wants.”

“I can see if he wants to come out for the holidays, maybe he will bring your great grandmother. Your grandfather, sadly, is dead, killed in a boating accident I believe.”

A.J looked up at her sigh, saw the tension around her eyes and mouth and frowned. “I'm not going anywhere Sai, you're not going to lose me to them.”

“I have no right to say different however. I am only your step sister, we have no blood claim to you or the children. But I do not wish to lose either of you. I love you as if you are my own flesh and blood.”

A.J felt his eyes fill with tears as he watched his sister's face. “Sadie?” She gave him a small, watery smile before turning and heading towards the door. “Sai wait, don't...”

“I will be back later young one. Do not stress so much. You and your alpha deserve this time to enjoy your surprise and forgive me for having told so much you did not know. I should have told you sooner but...”

A.J watched as bright, emerald green eyes focused on him. “It still doesn't change how I feel. You and Dre are the only siblings I've ever known. But I, umm, I would like to meet my uncle and obviously my great grandmother.” Turning to Shane he frowned. “Did she look sick to you, we never did figure out why she was at the doctor's office that day?”

Shane shook his head, rubbing A.J.'s stomach absently. “She never said at the store either but I'm sure we can find out, especially now that we know who she is and why she's so interested in you.”

A.J nodded as he thought about the elderly woman. “I've seen her on campus too. About a year ago she showed up at orientation for the team. She was...she _is_ one of our sponsors.”

Shane frowned as he looked up at A.J. “You mean like a booster?”

“Yeah but I'll have to ask Christian after break to be sure. He knows the sponsors better than I do.” A.J stood up, grinning at Shane's soft protest. “Come on big guy there is a plate of funnel cakes on the bed and I just found out I still have family left. Let's enjoy a movie and cuddle or, umm...”

Shane's grin turned wicked as he glanced back at the bed. “ _Or umm_ sounds interesting.” Turning to Sadie, his smile softened. “You know you're not getting rid of us that easily, right?”

“Good because I am quite fond of you both.”

“We're not going anywhere but you may want to leave. I love you sis but I need to have sex with my alpha and if you don't want to see that then...” A.J broke off with a breathless chuckle. He glanced down at the hand between his thighs, shivering as Shane teased him with his fingers. “Stop being an asshole Shane, you did that on purpose.” He panted once Sadie had left the room, her soft laugh followed her down the hall, fading on the night breeze. Pulling Shane down, A.J groaned as a large hand wrapped around his cock. “You're an asshole for making me wait all day.”

“Making _you_ wait all day?! Baby, I've been doing my best not to fuck you every time you smiled at me. Do you have _any_ idea how difficult it's been watching you today? I've never seen you look so happy and every time you would look at me...” Shane kissed A.J., aware that this had been building between them for the better part of the day. “You have no idea what you're doing to me do you?”

A.J shook his head, eyes drifting close at the feel of Shane's lips moving across his skin. He wasn't sure what Shane was talking about, as far as he could tell his partner was still the same. Maybe a little more possessive, far more protective, and hornier than usual but... “Jesus, Shane, what...” A.J stuttered as he was picked up and carried back to the bed. “I could have walked you know.” Breathless and excited, A.J looked up at the man looming over him. “I love you just as you are Shane, you know that right?”

Shane grinned as he leaned down. “Of course, that's not something I doubt. My ability to make sure you have everything you want or need is the problem.” Brushing his lips over A.J.'s, Shane sighed. “I want to focus on you tonight. Nothing else matters but that.”

Shane spent the rest of the night making sure that A.J was satisfied. He couldn't erase his father's words out of his head, the mocking tone ringing with a semblance of truth. The only thing that muted the words was the sound of his partner...his soft gasps and cries of pleasure echoing around the room were enough to push back his worries, at least for the time being.

By the time Shane let A.J cum, the desperate omega was flushed and breathless. When Shane finally pushed A.J over the edge, he held the small body back against him. Stroking the small cock, Shane whispered words of praise and endearment, watching as A.J gasped softly, body going limp against Shane's. Pressing kisses along his sweaty neck, Shane sighed. After a few silent moments, Shane ran a hand over A.J.'s stomach. “Anything you want I will do my best to give to you and the children.” He smiled at the sleepy hum, aware that A.J was more than likely drifting back to sleep. Running a hand through sweat dampened hair, Shane held A.J close. Despite the ring of truth to Vince's words, Shane knew that if A.J were truly unhappy he would tell Shane. Sighing, Shane closed his eyes, relaxing behind the soft body pressed against him. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his new family, even if it meant accepting what ever help was offered.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Shane ran his hands over the soft body next to him, a soft sound rumbling through him. He couldn't get enough of touching A.J. Shane enjoyed the feel of A.J.'s skin, which was softer now with his pregnancy. Pressing a kiss against his neck, Shane sighed as he glanced up at the clock. They would need to be up in an hour to greet everyone but Shane was loath to wake his sleeping partner. 

Last night had taken its toll on A.J. The day had been filled with shopping and family but the revelations from Sadie...

“Shane?”

Blinking in surprise, Shane looked down at the sleep tousled man next to him. “Hi gorgeous, how did you sleep?”

“Ok, still a little tired though.” A.J stretched, running a hand over Shane's. “You sleep ok?”

Shane nodded, watching as bright blue eyes studied him. “They were up pretty early this morning, restless night?” He watched as A.J nodded, eyes drifting closed in pleasure. “Maybe a hot shower or a bath and a back rub would help?”

A.J sighed as Shane's hands moved over him in slow, lazy strokes. “That sounds good, what time are we supposed to meet up with everyone?” 

“Depends on when you choose to get up. No one is doing anything until they know you're ready.” Shane had spent most of the night talking to Sadie and Dre. With everything they learned last night, he wanted to make sure A.J knew he still had a place to come back to.

A.J nodded, drifting off as he relaxed back against Shane. When a hand moved to his hip, he shifted back. Shane had been more than generous with his attention last night. This morning would give A.J a chance to show his appreciation. “Shane, did you, umm, last night, where you able to...”

Shane grinned at the soft questions, pressing his nose against A.J.'s neck with a soft hum. “Yes baby, more than once. Why? Are you interested in...” Shane slid a hand over A.J.'s hip and down between his thighs. A low growl left him as A.J opened to him, hips pressing back in invitation. “You're not to tired or sore?” Shane tried to push back the flutter of excitement racing along his nerves. Stroking A.J in long, slow strokes, Shane felt his eyes drift close. “Allen?”

A.J panted as he thrust back against Shane. He couldn't stop the soft sounds leaving him, body tingling with pleasure. “We didn't do anything for me to be sore.” Hips moving in small thrusts, A.J moaned at the feel of Shane pressed against him. “I know you want to Shane, you didn't get to last night.”

Shane felt his jaw clench as he tried to keep things light. “I want to, you know I do baby but you know I can't control myself right now. I don't want to hurt you or the children.” Breathing in, Shane groaned at the sweet scent that filled his nose. “But I want to, god I swear I do.” He whispered against A.J.'s hair, desperate to keep himself under control. Pressing forward, Shane couldn't resist the lush body moving against his. Last night had been all about his partner's pleasure and now...

Shane grunted as he was pushed back onto the bed. Blinking up in surprise, Shane's hands went to A.J.'s hips. “Allen?” He shivered at the hot body moving over him. “Baby, you know...”

“I know, god Shane I know. Stop treating me like I'm glass. I'm  _pregnant_ not invalid, I need to feel you inside me.” A.J moved over Shane, watching as he struggled with himself. “You've never hurt me before big guy, you won't start now.” A.J moved until he felt the tip of Shane at his entrance. Pressing back, he hissed in pleasure as Shane slowly slid into him. “God, it's been a while.”

Shane nodded, hips lifting as he tried to keep himself under control. He couldn't hold in the sound that vibrated through him as A.J tightened around him. Jaw clenching, he thrust up before pulling back then up again sharply. Running his hands up and around A.J.'s back, Shane panted as A.J moved with him, leaning forward to change the angle. Planting his feet, Shane let out a rough breath as he let his desire take over. “Allen, don't let me...”

A.J shook his head as he rode Shane, a breathless laugh leaving him. “You'll never hurt me big guy.” Giving Shane a kiss, A.J let his head fall back as Shane's hands moved over him. He loved the strength of his partner, loved the gentleness and restraint Shane used when touching him. He also loved when broad, strong hands gripped his hips, moving him to the pace he set. When Shane's fingers tightened their grip, A.J shifted back. He could feel Shane fighting his orgasm, knew he was worried about hurting him. Running his hands over Shane's chest, A.J leaned forward and licked Shane's neck. When he stiffened, A.J bit down on the soft flesh of Shane's neck, groaning in relief. “About time big guy.”

Shane growled low, arching up as he moved with A.J. “On purpose... _christ_ ...you, Allen...” Panting, Shane shivered as his hands moved up and around A.J.'s back. “You know...” Breaking off with a hiss of surprise, Shane flipped them. “You bit me again.”

A.J looked up at Shane, grinning at the flushed face and wild eyes. “I'll keep doing it until you cum.”

Shane groaned, head dropping down as he moved. He could feel desperation clawing at him, slowly twisting through his system. “Behave, I'm trying to...”

A.J cut Shane off with a hard kiss, pulling him down until the Alpha was fully over him. Moving back, he looked up at his partner. “I won't break Shane.”

Shane nodded, swallowing as he let his alpha lead. “Love you.” He whispered, hips moving back then forward sharply. Jaw clenching, Shane slid an arm around A.J.'s waist. He had wanted to go slow but after last night he was desperate to cum. “Allen...” Shivering, Shane felt the familiar tingle start at the base of his spine. Pressing closer, Shane lifted A.J.'s hips, head dropping back as he slid deeper. “Mine.”

Hands gripping the sheets, A.J panted as he watched Shane through narrowed eyes. “Let go Shane.” He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, last night having been an exercise in patience. Something neither of them had right now. “Shane I swear...”

Shane kissed A.J as his mind went blank. Unable to stop himself, he thrust harder. When small hands moved to his back and hair, Shane pressed deeper into A.J., groaning in pleasure. Hips moving in short, hard thrusts, Shane moaned as he came. Pulling back, he pressed his face against A.J.'s neck, gasping in relief. Hips still moving, Shane ran a shaky hand over A.J. “Baby?”

“I'm ok.”A.J whispered, hands running over Shane in gentle strokes. He resisted the urge to reach between them and... “Shane?” His hips stuttered up as a hand wrapped around him. “You don't...”

Shane lifted up to look down, a small, tired grin curving his lips. “I do, for you I do.” Shane watched as blue eyes dilated. He pressed a kiss against A.J.'s lips, stroking him until he came with a soft cry. “I'll never get enough of you.” He knew they should have gotten up, knew that everyone was waiting for them but for now...for now the only thing that mattered was the panting man beneath him and the soft, satisfied smile he was given. 

 


	12. Nothing At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Statistics say...

Christmas was a day full of surprises, Shane and A.J both giving each other what they felt were simple gifts. Shane gave A.J. matching strollers and baby sets while A.J gave Shane land ownership papers.

Shane frowned at the stack of papers in front of him. He was surprised at the gift A.J had given him, offering to add his name onto the land title he already held. “Allen if this is your way of making me feel better...”

“No, you asshole, this is my way of making sure if something happens to  _me,_ you and the kids are taken care of.” A.J glared at Shane, hands on his hips as he stood watching him. “Is any of this so surprising?”

“It is, god honey you could have left it to them, I wouldn't have been upset.” Shane stared at the papers, stomach churning with anxiety. “I don't deserve something like this.”

A.J frowned, if he had known his actions would have garnered this type of response from Shane... “Shane there isn't anyone else I'd share this with. I mean, yeah I love my siblings but you and the kids, you mean more.”

“I love you Allen, if for no other reason than because of how you make me feel.” Shane read over the papers, shaking his head in surprise. “This isn't how...”

“Shane stop it, ok? I  _wanted_ to do this not because of you but because of  _us_ . You and the kids are all I have other than Sadie and Dre. Doing this only shows how serious I am about our family.” A.J moved to sit next to Shane, pressing along his side. “Do you not like the gift?”

“I do, god baby this is...” Shane was at a loss for words. His mind was racing with all the possibilities of what they could do with their own place. “What if I have a house built for you, would that...m-maybe it would be a fresh start?” Shane ran his hand over the papers, a crooked grin curved his lips as he looked at A.J. “That's what I can do for you and our children.”

A.J nodded, yawning as he stretched out on the love seat. “I want a big bathroom Shane. We have to have a tub big enough for all of us.” He grinned at Shane's soft chuckle. “I mean if you're going to keep at me until I just can't have anymore kids...”

“Three baby, that's the limit. Like I said before, I can barely handle you and your eyes. Three more is pushing the limit.” Shane grinned at A.J.'s soft huff, pulling him closer. “It's the truth, as much as I love you I'd never be able to tell them no, especially if they look like you.”

A.J listened to the wistful tone, smiling as Shane talked about their children. “Shane?” At his soft hum, A.J looked up at him. “Would you be happy with just two? I mean, there is a chance...”

“Nothing will happen to you Allen, I won't let it.” Shane cut off the soft statement, he'd read the stories and reports about a successful birth. Knew that not all omega's survived multiple births and was determined that A.J be one of the few who did. “Rey is an awesome doctor and mom will be here to help, as will Sadie. Nothing and I mean _nothing_ is going to happen to you.” Shane picked A.J up and pulled him onto his lap. “I will not lose you or them, ok?”

A.J nodded, pressing his face against Shane's neck, he let out a soft sigh. He knew the chances and hoped Shane was right. “We have an appointment in a few days, think you'll be able to meet us there?”

“Of course and if I can't I'll ask Chris or Danial to go. I don't want you alone right now.” Shane ran a hand over A.J.'s back, enjoying the weight of his pregnant omega against him. “I want to have a house big enough for you, the kids, and what ever you all plan to do in life.”

“Well my goal, other than making sure they're happy and healthy is to make sure  _you're_ happy and healthy as well.” Eyes drifting close, A.J shifted against Shane, searching for a comfortable position. “Come lay down with me, my back has been bothering me for a while.” He broke off as Shane stood up, picking A.J up in the process and carried him down the hall to their bedroom. “Shane, I could have walked.”

“I know but I love the look on your face when I carry you.” Shane leaned down and pressed a kiss against A.J.'s lips. “You've been on your feet for the past three days, you need to rest more and after everything you've done and given me, this is nothing.”

A.J nodded, yawning as his eyes drifted close. “I'm hungry again but I'm tired too.”

Shane grinned, pressing a kiss against A.J.'s forehead. “That's not a bad thing. What if you catch a nap and I'll have something for you when you wake up?” At his sleepy nod, Shane laid A.J on the bed, covering him with a light blanket. He couldn't get enough of watching his partner. Shane knew that they had a few days left before the New Year and he had plans. If all went well, he would be able to keep his promise to his mate. “I'll be right back.”

A.J nodded, watching as Shane grinned before heading to the door. Once he was alone, A.J let out a soft breath. He had known trying to talk to Shane about how he felt was going to be difficult. Especially after some of the things they've been reading about over the past few days. Running a hand over his stomach, A.J felt his vision blur as he thought about what could happen during the birth. There was a chance he may not survive and A.J wanted Shane to be prepared for that. There was also the chance that he would be fine and so would the children. “You know, I really love you guys and as scared as I am, I can't wait to see you.” Sucking in a quick breath, A.J let out a shivery sigh. “But I want you guys to know that if something happens to me, I need you to take care of your dad, ok? He's kind of difficult and stubborn but he, uh, he will love you just as much as I do.”

“ _Nothing is going to happen to you_.” Shane stood in the doorway, stomach churning at the soft words. He had known A.J was scared, that there was a chance he could lose him, the children, or both. “I won't let anything happen to you or the children.”

A.J looked up at Shane, aware that his eyes were wet and his face red. “You can't guarantee that Shane. You can't guarantee...”

“ _Nothing is going to happen to you_ .” Shane set the tray down on the nightstand, trying to keep his fear pushed back as far as possible. He refused to believe that he would lose his family. “I don't care what I have to do, there is nothing going to happen to you, I refuse to let it.” Climbing up behind A.J., Shane slid an arm around his waist. “I need you and the children, more than I realized so nothing can happen to you.” Shane ran a hand over A.J.'s stomach and sighed. “I'm scared too baby, god the thought of losing you or the kids...” Letting out a rough sigh, Shane pressed his nose against A.J.'s neck. “I can't lose you guys, I wouldn't make it if I did.” Shane tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. “I'm holding on to the thoughts that I'll be bringing you all home with me.”

A.J sighed, eyes drifting closed as Shane rubbed his back. “I'm just trying to make sure Shane. Rey is a great doctor but still...”

“We're not going to think about it anymore, right now let's get some rest.” Shane sighed softly, heart pounding with his fear. He would do whatever he needed to in order to make sure nothing happened to his family...nothing.

 


	13. Let's Go Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is she? Why is she with Shane? Does he want her over me?

_Happy New Year!!!_

A.J stood next to a shelf of books in the student library. He sighed as he looked out the window, remembering how they rang in the new year. Vince had shown up at the restaurant where they were having their party. With his arrival came the negative attitude and antagonistic, condescending comments towards Shane and his lack of control over A.J.

“Hopefully you are not thinking anything that would make you unhappy?”

Turning, he smiled to find Shinsuke standing behind him. “Not really, just worried about Shane. Vince hit where it hurts at the party.” Turning back to the window, A.J looked down at the group of alpha's standing in the courtyard. He could see Shane laughing and joking with Bray and Seth, saw as Randy walked up with a smile. “He wasn't able to relax until his dad left and that wasn't until after the ball dropped.”

Shinsuke nodded, looking out at the group below. “I did notice the tension but saw that once Shane was away from his father he was better.”

“Yeah, I'm glad you guys could make it. Shane's dad is a real piece of work and I didn't want him stressed.” A.J looked down at the set of books in front of him, a frown curving his lips down. They had spent most of New Year's Eve with his sister and brother, enjoying the weather and being outside by the river. It wasn't until Linda, Stephanie, and Hunter showed up with Vince did things turn sour. A.J had watched as Vince did everything he could to upset Shane, even going as far as to ask A.J if he could touch his stomach.

_“You keep your fucking hands away from him Vince. I swear if he tells me you so much as reached for him I'll...”_

_“You'll do what Shane, punch me again? He is carrying my grandchildren, I have the right...”_

_“You have_ no _rights here! Only those which I give to you and I've given you none! As his alpha I say who can and can not touch him and_ you _can not touch him!”_

A.J had spent most of the night with his siblings, Chris, and Shinsuke. Watching as Shane had gotten drunk to the point Randy and Seth had had to carry him to the bedroom. “Thank you guys for not leaving either. Shane didn't wake up until the next afternoon and was in a foul mood for most of the day after.” He could remember the resulting argument that had led to Shane leaving, forcing A.J to ask his brother to bring him back for classes.

“Have you not spoken to him?” Shinsuke watched as Shane and Randy broke off from the group, heading towards the field. “Randy says he has been asking about you.”

“Yeah, well, he shouldn't have been an asshole before leaving me behind.” A.J turned away from the window. Turning back to the table behind him, A.J sat down with a tired sigh. “He didn't have to take his frustrations at his dad out on me, I didn't do anything to start this.”

“You are carrying his children, he is worried about not doing enough for you. There are many who would compare Shane's treatment of you to his father's. They feel that he is to lenient of your behavior.” Shinsuke sat down across from A.J., watching as his friend gave him a tired smile. “Are you alright Allen, you look tired?”

A.J nodded, looking through the book in front of him. He'd originally come to the library to study for a history test but his mind had wandered to Shane and how he was doing. Running a hand over his stomach, A.J frowned. “Yeah, just...I didn't sleep well last night.” He avoided his friends gaze, knew that he hadn't been able to sleep because he had been alone.

“Shane did not spend the night with you?”

“No, his ass didn't because he spent it in _my_ apartment on _my_ fucking couch!”

A.J looked up at the irritated voice, frowning as Chris walked towards them. “Why would he be at your place? Shane has his own...”

“You haven't talked to him?” Chris frowned as he set his bag down on the table. Shaking his head, he sat down next to A.J., looking between the other two. “Seriously, you haven't heard what's been going on?”

A.J shook his head, stomach fluttering in worry. “Chris?”

“He gave up his apartment, something about he needed to save money I think? I don't know Seth was talking about a lot of things at once.” Shaking his head, Chris studied A.J. “You two get into it after we left?”

“Yeah, he uh...w-we couldn't agree on when to leave and Shane was already upset about the shit storm with his dad so he, umm, he left early.” Voice soft, A.J avoided Chris' bright gaze, knowing how well his friend could read him. “I just, I got here this morning. Dre had to drop me off, I missed first period but...”

“Wait a fucking minute, are you telling me that Shane, _your_ alpha left you, his very _pregnant_ omega, to find a way back on your own?!” Chris slowly stood up, voice rising with his anger. “Are you telling me that I let...”

“Jesus Chris, lower your goddamn voice!” A.J grabbed Chris' arm, pulling him back down. Glancing over at Shinsuke, he could see the matching look of angry confusion. “It's not...he didn't just _leave_ me, I told him to go without me. It was a stupid argument and I knew he was already in a bad mood...”

“That doesn't give him the fucking right to leave you behind! Whether you said it or not he never should have left you!” Chris looked at A.J., studying the pale face and tired, blue eyes. “Allen, is that all that happened? Did Shane put his hands on you? If he did I'll have Seth kick his ass! You know he will, Seth doesn't go for...”

“No! What the fuck Chris! Of course Shane didn't put his hands on me, we just got into an argument that's all! Why would you think he'd hurt me?” A.J frowned at the angry look on Chris' face. “Shane would never hurt me, ok? It's just...he was...he was angry and I guess I made it worse.”

“That does not mean you should have been left behind. It is not safe this far in your pregnancy for you and your alpha to be so far apart for any period of time.” Shinsuke studied A.J., finally realizing why he was so worried about his friend. “He has been away from you for more than a day.”

A.J felt his heart give an extra beat in surprise. He hadn't wanted his friends to know what had really happened. Didn't want them to know that things had become to much for Shane and he had needed a break. He didn't want to admit...

“Did he break up with you Allen?”

Stiffening at the soft question, A.J stood up from the table, picking up his books and bag he headed towards the exit. He didn't want to talk about what had happened after New Year's. Not about the fight that had resulted in Shane's leaving three days early. He had been understandably upset about his dad being there but it was what he'd said after that had stuck with A.J.

_“I don't understand! You said it was just about him but it sounds like...”_

_“It's_ everything _, ok?! The stress of school, my family, the kids, you...everything is closing in on me and I just...I'm having a hard time handling it all! Jesus give me some credit for trying because I have but it's beginning to be to much!”_

A.J had stepped back from the angry alpha, heart racing as Shane continued with his tirade. He'd ended up leaving the room, hands covering his stomach as he headed anywhere but near Shane. He'd ignored the phone calls and texts from the other, knowing it was hurting them both. When he'd shown up at school with Dre, he'd known it would start a lot of people talking. And talk they did, some loud enough for A.J to hear, others behind their hands or books. Fighting back the fresh flood of tears, A.J jerked when he was grabbed from behind.

“Jesus, where the hell have you been! I've been trying to reach you for the past three days. I need to talk to you and I need you to listen, please.”

Looking up at the man behind him, A.J stared as Shane slowly released him. He gave Shane a quick once over, stomach fluttering at being so close to his alpha. “Shane?”

“Sweetheart I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did, I know it was wrong a-and I could say it was because I was drunk but I swear to you I love you and our children. You three mean _everything_ to me and I will do anything to make this right.” Shane looked A.J over from head to toe. He'd left the house over break after their argument, angry and confused. He'd said a lot of things that he later realized had hurt A.J and had been trying to apologize for it since. “I love you, ok, I love you and I was an asshole for what I said and how I acted. You didn't deserve...”

“Leave him alone McMahon.”

Shane turned to see Dre walking towards them, an angry scowl curving his lips down. Sighing in frustration, Shane shook his head before turning back to A.J. “Baby please, at least let me take you to dinner. Anywhere you want, my treat.” Shane watched as A.J looked from him to the alpha behind him. “I'll even...we, umm, we can invite Randy, Shin, Seth, and Chris if you want. Just...please...let me try and make this up to you.” Shane reached for A.J., stomach twisting when he flinched back from him. “Please, Allen.”

A.J knew he would give in to Shane, knew that despite everything he loved him to much to simply walk away. Glancing up at his brother, A.J watched as Dre gave him a small smile and head nod. Looking back up at Shane, he didn't miss the fear in his eyes. Nor did he miss the determined set of Shane's jaw. “Maybe, uh, maybe dinner would be ok? I-I mean, if Shin and Chris can come too, then maybe we can umm we can go to dinner.”

Shane grinned at the soft acquiescence, relieved to be given this much of a chance. “Ok, so uh are you staying at the dorms or uh, do you want to meet at the restaurant?” Shane wanted to pick him up but knew with how skiddish A.J currently was, that idea was out of the question. “Or what if I ask one of the guys to pick you up? Would that...”

“He can ride with me and Shin while Seth and Randy rides with you.”

Shane turned at the voice behind him, sighing to find Seth and Chris standing there. “You're going to be agreeable tonight?”

“As long as Allen comes to no harm then yes, I will but he's riding with me which means I'll be getting ready at his place while you and Seth can get ready at ours.” Chris grinned at the soft sound of anger from Seth. Giving him a coy look from beneath his lashes, Chris grinned. “Oh, behave, it will be worth it later tonight.”

Seth scowled at Chris, despite his face heating. “It sure the fuck better be. You know full fucking well Styles could have rode with us, you decided...”

“To do it the easiest way possible. Allen needs to get ready and so do I. Randy and Shin are already getting dressed so stop complaining. If I said it will be worth it I mean it.” Chris chuckled at Seth's frown. “Love you thunder thighs.”

“Yeah, well, you damn well better because I swear if I have to beat someone for molesting that sparkly ass of yours tonight...”

Chris grinned as he turned back to A.J and Shane. “Allen, come on we need to go find you something to wear and decide on where you want to eat!”

A.J flushed as he was pulled past Shane, following after Chris as fast as he could. Turning back, he tried to ignore the look on Shane's face as he was pulled out the front entrance of the library and behind Chris to his car. “Jesus Chris slow down! I'm pregnant not a fucking wagon!” A.J panted as he tried to keep up. He knew his friend was upset about not knowing what was going on but A.J was grateful he hadn't asked yet.

When they reached the car, Chris sighed in frustration. “Whatever he said or did you need to fix this with him.” Chris turned to look at his best friend. “You're the only one of us three that deserves something like this Allen. You, me, and Shinsuke, we are dating three of the hottest alpha's on campus and everyone wants them. If you don't fix this with Shane you could lose him and I don't want to see you unhappy anymore. So let's go shopping then get ready, you need a new outfit for tonight.”

A.J blinked at Chris' rapid comments. Lose Shane? How could he...looking up, A.J saw the brunette beta he'd seen with Shane a few weeks before break. When Shane walked out of the library, she stopped him with a shy smile and a hand on his arm. A.J watched as Shane turned to her, giving her a quick grin and head nod before following her back inside. “Who, uh, who was that with Shane?”

Chris shook his head as he climbed into the car. “Her name is Marissa I think. She's in one of Seth's history or math classes, I can't remember. She was just elected to the student council as secretary.”

A.J watched the doors, wondering if Shane was going to come back out. When he didn't, A.J climbed into the passengers seat, closing the door behind him. “Is Shane, uh, does he...does he like her?”

Chris looked at A.J sharply, mouth curved in a frown. “No, you know he's in love with you right?” At his friends silence, Chris sighed as he started the car. “Allen, all he talked about was you last night. He and Seth got drunk talking about baby names and making play dates. God you should have seen them. I've never seen Seth so invested in anything other than football, sex, or food and not in that order. I mean he and Shane...”

A.J halfway listened to Chris, his thoughts back on the brunette that had been talking to Shane. Stomach fluttering in anxiety, he wondered about the closeness between the two. Did Shane regret getting with A.J? Is she the reason for Shane's recent angry outbursts? Was she the reason he was second guessing things between them now? Letting out a soft sound of distress, A.J turned to the window. Closing his eyes, he rested his head against the glass. Shane said he loved him, he wouldn't lie to him about that would he? He wouldn't...

“Allen?”

Turning, A.J looked over at Chris, letting out a sad sigh at the expression on his friends face. “Do you think Shane is...” A.J looked down at his hands, clenching them together as he tried to ignore the thoughts running through his head. “Shane said he loved me, you don't think he would say that just to keep me around do you?”

Chris shook his head. “No, Shane is an idiot in love. There's nothing he wouldn't do for you especially now. Stop worrying about that beta, she doesn't stand a chance with Shane over you.”

A.J nodded, worried gaze turning back outside the car. “Yeah, ok, let's go find something for tonight.” A.J wanted to find something to keep Shane's attention. Whether he wanted to admit it or not he was jealous of the beta. They familiarity with which she touched Shane had made his stomach clench and his blood burn. “She can't have Shane, not now not ever.” He whispered softly. Running a hand over his stomach, A.J turned at Chris' soft question. Nodding, he thought about what Chris said. “Chris, maybe we could, uh, what if we stop by that clothing store over by the bookstore? You think they'll have something for me there?”

Chris grinned as he maneuvered through traffic. “No but I know a place that will have exactly what you're looking for.”

Flushing, A.J ignored the knowing tone. “Nothing to flashy Chris, I just...I kind of...”

“You want to remind him why he picked you, trust me I understand. Seth's sex appeal is with almost everyone he meets. So I have to do what I can to keep his interest.”

“Seth loves you no matter who flirts with him. Shane...Shane has options and I just...” Looking down at his stomach, A.J sighed. “I happen to be carrying his children.”

“Then you remind him why you're the one he picked for that honor. You're jealous and I understand that but if you want Shane to notice you then just be you. He wanted you before you got pregnant, right?” Chris glanced over at his friend before turning into the mall parking lot. “I mean he did everything possible to get you to notice him.”

A.J shook his head in frustration. “It's not so much as being jealous but...maybe I'm just, I don't know geez maybe I'm just overthinking everything? Shane said he loves me...”

“And Shane is not the type to use those words lightly. Besides if he has Seth talking about babies then he is definitely ready to be a father.” Chris grinned as he parked the car. “Come on, we need to find something for you that will remind Shane why you chose him to be your alpha.”

A.J nodded as he followed Chris out of the car and to the store. Glancing up at the name, A.J frowned. “Chris I can't afford this place, do you know how much one...”

“Seth gave me his card before we left so don't worry about it.” Giving A.J a small grin, they headed towards the store. He didn't tell A.J that Shane had given Seth his card, nor did he tell him that Shane had asked Chris to take A.J shopping. Chris led his friend into the store and headed over to the one place he knew A.J would enjoy. “Come on, we need to find something that will be comfortable as well as stylish.”

“I'm not trying to spend a lot Chris, I just...”

“If Seth's paying then I'm spending.” Chris laughed at A.J.'s sigh. He knew his friend was down and tonight he planned on making sure that changed immediately. “Come on, you said you wanted something nice well this place is it.”

A.J looked around at the clothes and accessories, eyes wide as he took everything in. “Do you think they have something Shane would like?”

Chris chuckled as he pulled A.J behind him. “Tonight I'm going to help you remind him of why he is attracted to you. By the end of the night he's going to be so hot for you...”

A.J flushed, shaking his head at his friends enthusiasm. “See, that's why I bring Shin with us, you always want to go all out for things like this.” Laughing, A.J looked through the different shirts and slacks. “Let's just find something so we can go get ready then go eat. I'm hungry and it's time to feed the twins.” When Chris nodded, A.J turned and headed towards a suit on the back wall. When he was standing in front of the mannequin, he smiled. “Shane would like this.”

“If he doesn't I do, that's a very good choice.”

A.J nodded, searching for his size, A.J hummed to himself softly. He wasn't aware of the beta watching them. All he was focused on was finding the right outfit for his dinner with Shane tonight.

 


	14. A Reason To Celebrate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is happy!!

 

“You think he'll show up?”

Shane nodded, pacing in front of the restaurant. He glanced over at Randy, giving him a small smile. “Honestly, I hope he does but if he doesn't I'll understand.”

“Just what the fuck did you do Shane? You gave Chris your credit card to take Styles shopping and now you're paying for dinner at this posh place? You did something seriously stupid and now you're trying to make up for it?”

Shane turned and glared at Seth, eyes narrowed as his words hit close to home. “I said some thing's I shouldn't have and left when I should have stayed.” Looking away, Shane sighed. “I was an asshole to him and he, uh, he had to find a way back this morning.”

“So that's why Chris was pissed with you? Because you didn't bring Styles back?” Seth frowned in confusion as he looked from Shane to Randy. “That's not a valid...”

“He left Styles alone for almost four days.” Randy cut Seth off, watching as Shane fought to keep his temper. “Shin told me before they picked him up. Said Styles looked...” He broke off at the look on Shane's face. “Shane?”

“How did he look?” Shane had seen the haunted look in his omega's eyes. The fear and desperation that he had tried to hide from Shane hurt. “We, uh, we couldn't agree on when to leave and it got worse from there. I told him everything was to much.” Shane paused at Seth's soft sound of surprise and Randy's angry scowl. “I know guys ok? Trust me, I fucked up but I'm trying to make things right with him.”

“Not if you're trying to make him jealous, that's not going to help convince him.” Seth studied Shane, wondering about the look of confusion. “Chris said he was jealous of some beta you were with earlier.”

“Make him jealous? Allen has nothing to worry about, there is no one...” Shane broke off as Chris' car pulled into the parking lot. “He's here.” Shane waited behind Randy and Seth, watching as Seth opened the driver's side door. Stomach fluttering, Shane held his breath as Chris stepped out followed by A.J. “Jesus.” Shane breathed, eyes moving over the lush figure walking towards him. “Allen.”

A.J flushed at the hot look Shane was giving him. Running a nervous hand down his side, A.J looked Shane over, a small smile curving his lips. “I'm not over dressed am I?”

“No, you're...you look good.” Shane sighed, aware that if an omega wanted to make their alpha pay, this would be one way. A.J was dressed in a pair of dark blue slacks and a loose fitting, v-neck shirt, the color enhancing his eyes. Shane pushed back the urge to reach out and touch him, fingers tingling at the teasing hint of A.J.'s stomach. He missed being able to feel the children as they moved at night. Missed watching his partner as he slept beside him. Blinking in surprise as someone cleared their throat, Shane turned to look at Seth and Randy. “Guys?”

“Your partner is pregnant and hungry. If you guys are paying then we are ready to eat.”

Shane turned to Chris with a grin. “Ok, ok let's go in, sorry I was...nothing uh, come on need to make sure my family is taken care of.” Shane held the door open, watching as A.J walked into the building, eyes wide in awe. “Baby?”

“This is...wow, when did this place open up?” A.J looked around at the paintings and photos lining the wall, grinning as he slowly walked forward. “This is beautiful.”

Shane nodded, watching as A.J looked around, a small smile curving his lips up. “It is nice, hopefully the food will agree with you and the kids.” Shane chuckled as he held the door for Chris and Shinsuke. Looking back at Seth and Randy, he nodded. “Let's go, we need to make this night as enjoyable as possible.”

Seth grinned as he followed Shane. “Trust me, Chris is in a good mood and Styles seems relaxed too. If all goes as planned you'll be with your family tonight.”

“I sure as hell hope so.” Shane said softly. He watched as A.J and his friends were seated at a window booth. Giving the hostess a small nod, Shane took the seat next to his partner. When he was greeted with a smile, Shane felt his stomach flutter as his lips curved in what he was sure was a goofy grin. “”You look gorgeous tonight, baby.”

A.J flushed, giving Shane an amused huff before turning to look at his menu. “You're just saying that to be nice.” Glancing over at Shane, A.J grinned. “What do you want from me Shane.”

“Everything.” Shane sighed, he slowly leaned towards A.J., sniffing his neck. “Why do you smell like cherry jubilee.”

“Because you like cherry jubilee.” A.J said softly, shivering as Shane leaned closer, breath fanning across his skin. “Should I have worn...”

“No.” Voice rough, Shane cleared his throat as he looked at A.J. “No, baby, I like this one very much.” Shane had to force himself to move back, frowning at the sharp twinge of disappointment. Looking down at his menu, Shane tried to decide what he wanted...until a small hand was placed on his right thigh. Trying not to react to the small action, Shane forced himself to stay relaxed. Glancing over at A.J., he noticed the flushed face and small grin. He was talking to Chris and Shinsuke, right hand moving as he spoke. Letting out a soft sigh, Shane slid his hand under A.J.'s, holding it there until smaller fingers intertwined with his. Biting back a soft sound of relief, Shane turned as Randy asked him a question. Shaking his head, Shane could feel his face heating as he slowly tightened his hold. He'd missed this in the time he'd left the house, Shane would admit that he'd missed the smaller things in their relationship. Turning to his partner, Shane waited until bright, ocean blue was staring up at him.

“Shane?”

“You're gorgeous and I don't mean that because of what I did. I mean that because it's true.” Shane scanned the smiling face in front of him, slowly relaxing. “Allen, I'm sorry. I know I should've controlled myself a little better and taking my anger at Vince out on you wasn't right. Dad would do that with mom and I just...” Shane shook his head, eyes moving down to A.J.'s stomach. “I don't want to start that with you. You asked me to stop and I ignored it for dad's bullshit.” Shane watched as the material of A.J.'s shirt moved. The urge to reach out and press his hand against soft skin hit Shane hard. “Forgive me, please, I swear I'll do whatever I have to do to make this right with us.” Lifting his gaze to A.J.'s, Shane sucked in a harsh breath. “I'm not like my dad but the harder I try _not_ to be like him...”

“You're not your dad Shane, you're a lot better than him. I don't understand everything that happened but you're nothing like your dad.” A.J lifted Shane's hand and placed it on his stomach. “They missed you almost as much as I did.” At the look of awe on Shane's face, A.J chuckled. “They smell the food.”

Shane nodded, eyes on his hand as the twins moved. “We need to order then because they are dancing.” Looking up, Shane grinned at Randy and Seth. “Order's ready?”

Seth nodded as he watched Shane and A.J. A wistful smile curved his lips as he turned to Chris. At the look on his face, Seth frowned. “Hey sparkle crotch, what's with that face?”

“If, umm, if we were...I mean, what if, uh...” Chris broke off as he glanced over at A.J and Shane. He was nervous...more nervous than he's ever been in his life. Taking a deep breath, Chris looked from his plate to Seth. “So, ok, you and Shane have been talking about babies lately a-and you, uh, you obviously want kids...” Chris paused at Seth's frown of confusion, sighing in frustration at his nerves. Shaking his head, Chris jerked when Seth's fingers gripped his chin, turning his face up.

“Hey, what's going on? Of course I'd want kids with you, we've been together almost three years. I know how you feel about that though, swore I wouldn't press...”

“What if, uh, wh-what if we did have kids Seth? Would that be so bad? I-I mean, after three years it could be good for us.” Cutting Seth off, Chris tried to rush the statement out, breathless with anticipation. He replayed his earlier conversation with A.J and Shinsuke in his head. Their advice making him take another deep breath before reaching into his pocket. “Here idiot, before I lose my nerve to show you.”

Seth frowned as he took the folded piece of paper from Chris' hands. Opening it up, Seth read then reread the contents. “Chris is this...does, uh, does this mean we...” Seth glanced up at Chris then back down at the letter, reading it again for good measure. “So that's where you went today, you went to see Rey?” At the small nod, Seth grinned, chest swelling with pride. “Well damn it sparkle crotch this is a reason to celebrate!”

Starting in surprise, Chris grabbed Seth's hand, reaching for the paper. “No Seth, this is about Allen a-and Shane not us, we can...”

“Hey guys, everything ok?”

Chris turned to find Shane and A.J watching them. Shaking his head, Chris turned to Seth, groaning as he grinned in pride. “Seth please...”

“Ha! See it's because of _that_ voice right there, did you hear it? That's how we got into this!” Seth laughed. Turning to Shane and Randy, Seth waved the paper in his hand. “Well boys look who's the next father to be!” Seth nodded his head at his friends looks of surprise. “Rey confirmed it himself, we are going to be parents!”

Shane grinned, shaking his head at Seth and Chris' news. “That's good to hear you two. Maybe now Seth can stop crying himself to sleep when Chris isn't around.” Shane laughed at his friends look of surprise then mock outrage. “What? I thought he knew?”

“That was one damn time and I was drunk, besides it's no different from you or Orton when you haven't seen Styles or Nakamura for a day.” Seth's grin turned wolfish as Randy and Shane laughed with him. “Anyway we have a lot to celebrate tonight.” Glancing at Randy, he gave him a small nod.

Randy sighed, shaking his head as he turned to Shinsuke. He reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a slim red box. “I need you to open this for me.”

Frowning in confusion, Shinsuke ran his fingers over the soft material. “What is it?”

“Open it and find out.” Randy watched as Shinsuke lifted the lid then froze. “I figured if you were to have them you deserve to have them all.”

Shinsuke looked at the row of three slim chains. Each one had a small charm on them. “What do they mean?”

“Love, prosperity, and long life. The jewel on the back is for fertility and uh, my family stone.” Randy tried not to look away from the smiling man next to him. His partner made him nervous and brave all at the same time. “I wanted to make sure you had something to show that you have a family, that you, uh, your alpha claims you and has no plans to give you up.”

Nodding, Shinsuke ran his fingers over the bright metal. He could feel his heart give an extra beat at the fact Randy had done something so out of character. “You did not...th-thank you, Randy.”

Randy grinned as Shin picked up the chains. “Next will be a family but that will be when you're ready. I think we'll have our hands full for a few soon.”

“I agree with you. Three babies at one time will be fun.”

A.J nodded at Shinsuke's statement, watching as Shane motioned for the waiter. He looked up to find Seth and Chris whispering softly to each other, both wearing matching grins. When he turned to Randy and Shinsuke, he shook his head at the couple making out.

“Those two will get us kicked out before we even get to order drinks.” Shane chuckled at A.J.'s soft huff. “Do I still have my family Allen?”

“For as long as you want us Shane.” A.J watched the smile that curved Shane's lips, was reminded again just why this alpha appealed to his omega.

“Good because I enjoy living in this world that you have helped me build.” Shane brushed a soft kiss across A.J.'s forehead, sighing as a small hand curled into his shirt. “You guys mean everything to me and I swear I will do better by you.”

A.J nodded, a hand sliding up into Shane's hair, he enjoyed the feel of the dark loc's. “You're going to get us kicked out as well if you don't behave.” At Shane's soft chuckle, he moved back, sighing at the look on Shane's face. “After dinner...”

“Whatever you want to do I'm game.” Shane grinned, watching as a blush started to darken A.J.'s cheeks. “Baby what is it?”

“Maybe a back rub? I-I mean, I haven't been able to sleep because...” A.J knew what asking for a back rub meant and just how Shane would take it. When the alpha's eyes darkened, A.J shivered. “A-and a bubble bath, I deserve one after this meal.”

Shane shifted against the seat, trying to keep his thoughts from drifting. “Yeah, if, uh, if that's what you want then you can have it.” Shane knew he would need to get a room to satisfy his partners request but satisfy it he would. “We need to stop by the store after we leave here. Are you, uh, will you be riding back with me?”

Glancing over at Seth and Chris, A.J smiled. “Yeah, I think those two are going to want to be alone.”

Shane nodded, pulling A.J closer. “I can understand the feeling.” He gave A.J a soft smile, aware of how close he'd come to possibly losing his partner. “I love you Allen.”

“I love you too Shane.”

Shane felt his chest swell with the soft words, relieved to have been given one more chance. By the time the food arrived all three couples were in good moods. Each having their own reasons for celebrating. Shane knew that things weren't back to perfect but he was grateful to be on the right road to fixing things.


	15. An Alpha's Jealousy

Shane ran a hand though dark brown hair, sighing as he watched A.J sleep. After dinner they had decided to go to a movie, a decision Shane both enjoyed and regretted.

They left the restaurant, Chris again making the decision of who would ride with who.

_“Come on Chris, after dinner we should all be able to...”_

_“No, you three can ride together and we'll meet you at the movie theater.”_

Shane hadn't been to happy with the decision but the smile A.J gave him made up for it all. He'd helped A.J into Chris' car, sighing as he was given a kiss before closing the door.

_“Baby?”_

_“Thank you for dinner, I wasn't...you, uh, you didn't have to do all of this.”_

Shane's stomach had clenched at the look on A.J.'s face. Lust moving through him in a thick, hot slide, Shane had simply nodded, a grin curving his lips before closing the door. He hadn't known he was going to have to mark his partner as his until they arrived at the movie theater.

Shane, Randy, and Seth were all standing at the concession stand until Randy had nudged Shane with his elbow

_“Hey, who is that talking to Styles and Jericho? Do either of you know him?”_

Shane had looked up in confusion, turning to look behind him. When he saw a tall, blond headed alpha standing in front of A.J., his temper flared.

_“Who the fuck is that and why do they have their hands on him?”_

_“I don't know but either they can't smell they are taken or...”_

_“Or they just don't fucking care.”_

Shane had blinked in surprise when bright blue eyes turned to him. Frowning in confusion, Shane paid for their snacks and headed over to the group. 

_“Hi, do I know you?”_

A.J had given him a look of confused worry but Shane had ignored it for the alpha now standing in front of him.

_“Uh, no, I know Allen from personal association. I was unaware he was pregnant until recently. His alpha is a very lucky person to have been able to capture such perfection.”_

Shane had watched as A.J flushed in pleasure, eyes bright as he turned away from Shane and the other blond. Eyes narrowing dangerously, Shane took a step closer to A.J.

_“I'll admit I am lucky, especially to have him and the children. Something I plan to keep as is, minus one change.”_

_“Shane...”_

_“You never did tell me who you are?”_

Shane had ignored the soft voice, temper spiking at the strangers comments.

_“Ahhh my name is Pierre Mantu, my apologies, I did not know you were Allen's alpha. He does not answer when asked so it makes one confused.”_

_“I don't have to answer that when everyone who needs to know does and those who don't soon figure it out by my bonding chains which are in plane sight.”_

Shane felt his chest swell as A.J moved closer to him. He slid an arm around the small figure next to him, eyes narrowed in warning.

_“I don't care if you knew or not you can smell that he is unavailable. Now step back away from him and the rest of our omega's. I don't care who you are or how you know them, just know that they are taken. The next time I see your hands on him I'll break every bone in your fucking arms.”_

Shane had bared his teeth in warning, temper hot as he watched the smirk on the other's face. Hands clenching by his sides, Shane felt the small fingers curling into his arm. Glancing down, he tried to ignore the worried look on A.J.'s face

_“Let's go watch the movie, there's no reason to be upset right now, is there?”_

Shane had wanted to attack the other alpha, if for no other reason than presuming he could speak to A.J without Shane around. Nodding his head, Shane had wrapped an arm around A.J.'s waist.

_“It was nice to meet you Pierre but we have plans tonight so excuse us.”_

Shane had turned, pulling A.J with him as he headed towards the theater. He was aware of Seth and Randy walking with Chris and Shinsuke behind them, while his alpha snarled with jealousy. The fact that another man would approach his very pregnant, very bonded partner had upset Shane. Making him realize just how appealing his partner was tonight.

_“Are you going to attack him now? He's really just a friend Shane, honestly. There is no one but you for me.”_

Shane had nodded, pulling A.J into the theater. He'd glanced back once, eyes narrowing on the blond watching them. He couldn't hide his protective actions toward his partner, arm tightening reflexively around A.J.'s waist. Angry and jealous, Shane turned away from the knowing smirk curving Pierre's lips. Shane was unable to get the look on A.J.'s face out of his head. The smile he'd given Pierre had been a rare one, one of the more softer ones reserved for those close to him.

Shane hadn't been able to bring himself to ask about the other alpha. The movie had been a good one but Shane hadn't been able to focus. His thoughts kept drifting to the other alpha, wondering if maybe he was a potential threat to his position. Shane couldn't help touching A.J., rubbing his stomach and massaging his back. He'd wanted to scent the smaller man but held himself in check. It wasn't until the movie was over and they were all leaving the theater did Shane see the other alpha. He tried to ignore him, until he reached for A.J., pulling him away from Shane and to the side.

_“Why does he keep touching your omega?”_

Shane had felt his temper flare at Randy's question, aware that he was thinking the same thing. Rage making his voice shake, Shane followed after the pair, hands clenched at his sides

_“If you do not take your fucking hands off of him I'll make sure you never touch anything again.”_

_“You should do a better job in protecting him if you do not wish for another to take him from you. You are not his only option, you know?”_

_“I'm not his...just who the fuck do you think I am to him, a boyfriend, a friend?_ I am his Alpha _, the father of his children, and his life partner. Who ever thinks they have a chance with him can try but trust me they won't get fucking far.”_

_“How are you his life partner and yet do not protect him from those who wish to harm him?”_

_“What the fuck are you talking about? There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect him or my children.”_

_“You are doing a very poor job then. He should never be unhappy or hurting behind another's desire...”_

_“Pierre, shut the fuck up. You don't have the right to say anything to Shane about how he treats me or how he handles anything concerning me. As my alpha if he chooses to deal with an issue he will if not then he won't. Either fucking way your ass is out of line for talking to Shane like that.”_

Shane had watched as A.J had shoved Pierre across the lobby, following silently behind them. He was trying to figure out what Pierre meant. Who was hurting A.J? And why didn't he know about it? Shane hadn't understood until a group of Pierre's friends had shown up surrounding the pair. Jaw clenched, Shane had followed after them, aware that he may have to fight to protect his partner.

_“Stay out of things that don't involve you! You're Dre's best friend and that's cool but Shane is my alpha and if you can't respect that then we can't be friends!”_

_“I do not wish to be just your friend Allen! You know I would be a much preferable choice than he is! I will take much better care of you and your children, they nor you would want for anything.”_

Shane's mood had soured from their earlier conversation, only to be made worse when Pierre reached out and ran a hand over A.J.'s stomach. Jealous rage had made him lash out at the other alpha, punching him in the jaw for his action.

_“I just fucking told you not to touch him! So you decide to reach out and touch my children instead?! Who the fuck do you think you are to reach out and touch_ my _fucking partner!”_

Shane had had enough of the other man, aware that Chris and Shinsuke had moved A.J away from them.

_“You think that punching me in front of him solidifies your position with him? You can not even protect him while at school! You, who claims...”_

_“Shut the fuck up Pierre! What gives you the fucking right to...”_

Shane had turned to see A.J grabbed his stomach, gasping in surprise. He'd reached for him, picking him up and leaving the theater, Pierre and his taunts forgotten in the face of his partners discomfort.

_“Tell me what to do, do I need to take you to see Rey or...”_

_“N-no, I just want to go home, please, take me home.”_

Shane carried A.J to his truck, stomach churning at the look on his face. It had taken everything in him not to run, desperation and fear making his heart race. Adrenaline high, Shane ignored the shouts of concern from behind him, intent on making sure his family was safe. Once A.J was in the truck, Shane buckled him in and shut the door, running to the other side, he snatched the door open, glancing at A.J as he climbed into his seat.

_“Allen?”_

_“I don't...th-they aren't to happy right now.”_

Shane had paled at the breathless voice, eyes moving over A.J in worry. He'd started the truck and they left the theater, his and A.J.'s phones going off the entire way back to the school. He couldn't stop himself from running a shaky hand over A.J.'s stomach. When a small hand was placed over his, Shane pulled into the school parking lot. Parking the truck, he turned to A.J., studying the pale face and bright blue eyes.

_“I can't lose you guys, ok? I wouldn't...after Marissa died I almost lost it. We'd just found out she was pregnant and it was...I just can't lose you guys. I'm sorry for what happened over the holidays and I'm sorry for ruining tonight but I can not lose you Allen, any of you.”_

A.J had simply nodded, eyes wide as Shane left the truck. He couldn't stop the thoughts running through his head. Was the other alpha a threat to him? Did he have to worry about losing his family to this other alpha? Shaking his head, Shane helped A.J out of the truck, carrying him inside his dorm and up to his room. He'd been unable to let him go, scenting the smaller man until his alpha had been satisfied. When A.J had fallen into an exhausted sleep, Shane hadn't been able to do anything but watch him, his hands moving over the lush body in soothing strokes.

“Forgive me, baby. All I can ask is that you give me one more chance to fix this. If I lose you three I've lost everything this time.” Shane had drifted off into a fitful sleep, arms wrapped around his pregnant omega and the hope that his future was as bright as he'd once believed.

 


	16. Chapter 16

“Just what the hell happened to you two the other night! Chris has been driving me crazy to find out if Styles was ok or not. Had me fucking out of me head...”

Shane sighed, looking up at the ranting man walking towards him. “Allen wasn't feeling well so I brought him back to his dorm. I stayed the night to make sure nothing happened then left this morning.” Frowning, Shane glanced down at his phone, aware that he hadn't heard from A.J for most of the day. “I think he's upset with me for what happened the other night at the theater.”

“Naw, Chris said you did the right thing on that and I agree. I'd probably done more though, so good thing it was you.” Seth laughed at Shane's glare. “Anyway, I think he wanted to go shopping today, something about finding some shoes I think.”

“Feet already beginning to swell?” Shane looked over his notes for history, not really seeing the words but needing something to occupy his mind. He hadn't slept well the past few nights, despite spending it with A.J. His dreams were filled with images of A.J and Pierre with _his_ children. Shane had tried twice to get some rest last night until finally he'd gotten up and made breakfast. He'd watched as A.J walked into the kitchen giving him a shy smile. Enjoying the sight of A.J eating, humming softly in pleasure. When he'd finished, Shane had cleaned up, keeping up idol conversation before they left the dorm headed to class.

“You haven't heard from him today have you?”

Looking up, Shane sighed at Seth's look of concern. “He said he had a busy day today and that he'd call me later.” Tapping his pen against his book, Shane fought back the urge to call A.J. He was torn between giving him space and wanting his attention. “This is worse than before we first got together.” Huffing in frustration, Shane looked up at Seth's soft chuckle. “Fuck you Seth it isn't funny.”

“Didn't say it was, just kind of strange to see you of all people going through this.” Giving Shane a thoughtful look, Seth sighed. “I can imagine how it's going to be with Chris if this is how it is for you with Styles.”

“Yeah, well, it's fucking hell to sit here right now and not call him.” Shane glared at the words in front of him, temper spiking as he tried not to let his thoughts drift. “I just hope he'll let me...”

“Who will let you what?”

Shane looked up to find A.J standing next to him, a small grin curving his lips. “Hi sweetheart.”

“Hi big guy, ummm, can I, uh, would it be ok if I sat with you guys? Shin has a chem experiment a-and Chris isn't out of Calculus yet.” A.J looked between Shane and Seth, stomach fluttering as he waited for an answer. “If, uh, if you're busy...”

“No, baby I'm not, I've been waiting on you all day.” Shane stood up, moving his things to make room for his partner. “Are you hungry, do I need to get you guys something?”

A.J shook his head as he set his bag down. “I ate earlier with Chris. Are you, ummm, if, uh, you're not busy later do you want to hang out with me? I've got to study for an English test but ummm, if you wanted to come by...”

Shane felt his lips curve in a slow smile, his omega missed him. Fighting back the urge to puff up his chest, Shane nodded. It was rare for an omega to ask out an alpha but not unheard of. In this case, however, Shane knew that for A.J to ask him over was his way of saying he missed him. “Sure, uh, do you want me to bring anything or is there any place you need to go?”

“Maybe to the pizza palace, I've got a taste for the garlic parmsean wings and fries.” A.J sighed as he thought about what else he wanted. “And something to drink because they always give us those dry ass bread sticks.”

Seth laughed as Shane shook his head with a smile “Anything you want baby, I've got a history exam as well so I guess it's a night of studying for both of us.” Sighing, Shane glanced over at his history book, aware of the fact that he would more than likely spend more time with A.J than he would studying. “Want to invite anyone or...”

A.J flushed, glancing at Seth before turning to Shane. “I was ummm, m-maybe it would be ok if it was just us tonight? I mean, i-if you want to invite anyone then...”

“No!” Shane sucked in a quick breath, letting it out slowly as he glanced over at a grinning Seth. “No, baby, I don't mind if it's just us tonight.” Stomach fluttering at the smile he was given, Shane resisted the urge to reach out and pull A.J closer. “I'll go grab the food and meet you back at your dorm?”

“Yeah, ok, I've got to go pick up a couple of books from the library then I'll be there.” A.J tried to hide the anxiousness in his voice. He wasn't looking forward to the trip, especially with the current situation with Pierre the other night. Sighing, A.J jumped in surprise when his phone rang. Frowning he pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. Shaking his head, he hit the ignore button and looked up at Shane. “Shane?”

“He's harassing you now isn't he?” Shane could feel his temper spike at the look on A.J.'s face. “How long has he been bothering you Allen?”

Swallowing back a response, A.J looked at Shane in silence. He didn't want Shane upset today but he also didn't want to deal with Pierre. “Since class, Dre said he'd talk to him but...” A.J broke off as he saw the dark look on Shane's face. “Please, Shane don't...”

“Did he touch you?” Shane leaned over and sniffed A.J. “Allen?”

“N-no.” A.J stammered, eyes drifting close at the possessive hand now rubbing his stomach. “Shane, we're still with Seth.”

“Seth will understand.” Shane whispered, face pressed against A.J.'s neck. “Baby, I don't like Pierre.”

“That's because you're an alpha and I'm pregnant with your kids.” Shivering, A.J fought back the urge to press up against Shane. “He's just being an asshole to get next to you.”

“Well it's fucking working.” Shane sighed, shaking his head as he glanced over at Seth. “You're going to hate it, trust me but it's the best experience in the world.”

“Not if I've got to worry about someone molesting his sparkly ass. Do you know just how much hell...” Seth broke off as he frowned in thought. “Now that I think about it, I need to find him, if you two will excuse me.” Grinning, Seth left Shane and A.J in search of his pregnant partner, thoughts of a happy Chris filling his head.

Shane shook his head as he turned to A.J. “What if we go get the food together, we can study while we eat.” Hands rubbing over A.J.'s stomach, Shane couldn't help the possessive touch.

“You want to scent me again don't you?” A.J smiled at the soft rumble that left Shane. “Didn't get enough last night?”

“No, god you just don't understand how it makes me feel. Knowing someone else wants you is horrible but knowing only I can have you is heady.” Shane pulled A.J onto his lap. “I'll admit I'm jealous when you admit you were as well.” When the small body stiffened, Shane grinned. “Chris said something to Seth about it.”

“He's so fucking...ok so look, whomever this brunette beta I keep seeing around you, she needs to keep her hands off of you.” At Shane's amused look, A.J glared at him. “It's not funny, ok? Just make sure she keeps her hands to herself.” Letting out a soft huff, A.J gave Shane a small smile. “I didn't even get to show you what I got from the store.”

Shane straightened at the soft comment. “What else did you get?” He was curios because now A.J was blushing while trying to get off of Shane's lap. “Baby, tell me what it is.”

“Nothing, you asshole, I didn't get...”

Shane pulled A.J back down onto his lap, curious as to what his partner was trying to hide from him. “Allen?”

“It's, uh, it's nothing just something Chris suggested.” A.J drifted off as he looked down at Shane's hands. He tried to keep from running away, embarrassed by his reaction. “It was just an outfit we, ummm, we picked out.”

Shane tried to keep his mind from wandering, aware that A.J was still sitting on his lap. “Not the one you wore to the movies?”

“No, something different. Chris said you might like it a-and I'm pretty sure you would but I fell asleep before you could see it!” Face hot, A.J turned away from the dark gaze, running a nervous hand through his hair. When Shane took a deep breath, A.J looked at him from beneath his lashes. “Shane?”

“You're teasing me, right? Is that, uh, that's what you're doing right now. You bought something for me to see and I didn't get to see it?” Shane ran a gentle hand across A.J.'s back, eyes searching the flushed face. “Baby, what is it? You can't just make a hint at something like that and not tell me or at the very least show me!” Pressing his nose against A.J.'s neck, Shane was aware of the sweet smell emanating from A.J. “Baby is it something I'd really like?”

A.J tried to ignore the soft tone, Shane's voice having dropped an octave. Shaking his head, A.J moved off of Shane's lap and stood up. “You said we could, uh, th-that you were going to go get something to eat.” Breathless, A.J moved back from the alpha now standing in front of him. “Shane, not here, please...”

“Then get in the truck because I can't guarantee I can control myself right now.” Shane watched the flushed face as bright ocean blue disappeared into thin rings. “Allen... _now_.” Shane could imagine just what type of outfit Chris had convinced A.J to get. He was aware of Chris and Seth's adventurous sides and if Chris had convinced A.J...

“Hey big guy, come on don't zone out on me, I can't carry you back to the dorm's Shane!” A.J stared up at the dazed expression on Shane's face. When he turned his dark gaze to A.J., he sighed.

“Is it red?”

Blinking in surprise, A.J nodded. He watched as Shane reached for his keys. “Chris said it was a good color for me so...” He drifted off as Shane's hand shook, taking the keys from him A.J frowned in worry. “Shane, did I...”

“Just...christ...go get in the truck I'll be there in a few minutes.” Shane leaned down and kissed A.J., not one of their usually soft and tender kisses but a brutally possessive kiss that left them both panting and wanting. “Now Allen.”

A.J nodded as he slowly moved back from Shane, shaking his head, A.J turned and fled, moving as fast as he could to Shane's truck. He could feel the dark eyes on him, watching him as he left. Glancing back, A.J felt his stomach flutter at the look on Shane's face. He stopped and turned, wanting to go back until a hand gripped his bicep, forcing him back around. “What the fu...” He broke off at the sight of Pierre standing next to him. “Are you fucking crazy? Shane is right over there watching me, what the fuck is wrong with you Pierre? Didn't you get the hint...”

“He is not worthy of you, I can offer you what you deserve. Your _brother_ would even agree! Why, why are you denying me when you know I am telling the truth?”

“Because I'm with Shane, I happen to be _in love_ with Shane and I'm pregnant by Shane! What more do you need to hear or see before you get the hint that I'm not leaving Shane for you!” A.J glared at the blond, confused as to what changed his mind all of a sudden. Pierre was one of Dre's closest friends, why would he come after A.J now? “Did Dre put you up to this? Is that why...”

“Take your fucking hands off of him! I could have sworn I told you the other night to keep your hands off of my mate!”

A.J turned at the angry voice, eyes wide as Shane drew back and punched Pierre. When he went down, he pulled A.J with him, making him gasp in surprise when he landed, breath leaving him in a rush. “Bastard, why the fuck...”

“Take your god damn hands off of my omega!” Shane reached down and pulled A.J away from the other alpha, teeth bared as he stood between the two. “I don't care who your friends with or who you fucking know! You're either going to keep your hands off of him or I'm going to make sure you do!” Shane ran his hands over A.J., searching for any signs of bruising. “Baby?” Shane studied the pale face and wide eyes, watching as sweat popped out around A.J.'s hairline. “Allen what is it?”

A.J sucked in a harsh breath as a pain shot through him. “Something...something's wrong.” Brow furrowing in pain, A.J gasped as he doubled over, hands holding his stomach. “Sh-shane, the twins...”

Shane picked A.J up and took off running. “I'll take care of it, I swear.”

“Shane!”

Shane turned to find Seth and Chris following behind them. “Call Rey and tell him I'm bringing him in then find Dre and have him call Sadie!” When a small hand curled into his shirt, Shane glanced down. “I'll make it better, ok? Hang on...”

“Shane, Allen what happened?!”

Shane looked up to find Dre running towards them. “Your fucking friend can't take no for an answer!” Shane was half way to his truck when Dre finally caught up with him. “Now he's in pain and...”

“Sh-shane, h-hurry.” A.J panted, pressing his face against Shane's neck, he bit back a gasp. “C-contractions...to early...”

Shane felt his arms tighten around the shivering man in his arms. “Christ, I can't drive and hold you at the same time.” Shane turned to find Seth and Chris behind him. “Guys...”

“Get in the back, Seth can drive!” Chris ran to the other side, climbing into the passenger seat. “Seth hurry the fuck up, we need to get Shane and A.J to the doctor's!”

Seth shook his head as he helped Shane and A.J into the truck. “Hush before I have Rey check _you_ as well for your blood pressure being up.”

Shane held A.J close as he shivered against him. “Guys, stop arguing and let's go, I don't want anything happening to my family.” He watched A.J as he panted, pain etched across his face. “We're going have Rey check you and make sure nothing serious happened when you fell. “God I'm sorry, if I hurt you or the twins...”

“Not...” A.J panted around a sharp pain, eyes closing as he tried to breath through it. “Not your fault Shane.” Pressing his face against Shane's shoulder, he tried to fight back the wave of nausea that suddenly hit him. “Shane, I think I'm going to be sick.”

“Seth pull over!” Shane moved to the door, waiting until Seth slowed enough for him to open it. Climbing out he held A.J as his food from earlier came up. “I'm sorry baby, god, you shouldn't have to go through this.”

A.J sat back with a soft huff, eyes closing as Shane held him up. “We...we need to go see Rey. The pain...” A.J let out a soft whimper as Shane picked him up.

“I know honey but we have to move in order to go see Rey.” Climbing back into the truck, Shane looked up at Seth. “Drive, I don't care about tickets just get us there, _now_.” When Seth nodded, Shane wrapped his arms around the pale, shivering man on his lap. “Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to any of you.”

A.J nodded, eyes closing as he breathed through the pain. He tried to push back the fear racing along his nerves. Pressing his ear against Shane's chest, A.J focused on the sound of Shane's heart. “Please...Shane...”

“I swear to you, I won't let _anything_ happen to you or our kids.” Shane ran an hand over A.J.'s stomach. “I don't care what I have to do.” Glancing up, he sighed as they turned into the hospital parking lot. “Look, there's the hospital, Rey will figure out how to stop the pain.” When A.J gave him a small nod, Shane frowned. “Hang on baby we're almost there.”

By the time they left the truck and made it into the hospital, A.J was pale, breath leaving him in soft, quick pants. When he was told to lay A.J down, Shane stepped back from the nurses and orderlies. He didn't want to relinquish his hold on his partner, his alpha swelling with rage at the thought of having to let him go.

“Shane, A.J., Seth called, what...”

Shane turned, letting out a soft sigh of relief. “Rey, he's in pain. He fell earlier and now...”

“Christ, here set him on the gurney, we need to get you cleaned up before you can go back with him.” Rey motioned towards the gurney behind them, watching as Shane's expression darkened. “Shane we need to get him checked and the only was is if you let us take Allen back.”

Shane looked down at the panting man in his arms. “You'll stay with him until I can go back?” He moved, fear making him hesitate until A.J gasped in pain. “Rey?”

“I'll stay with him, look Chris can come back with us just to be safe.”

Shane nodded as he laid A.J down. “I'll be back, need to go clean up.”

A.J shook his head, eyes wide with fear. “No! Don't leave me Shane.”

“Baby, I have no plans to do that. Rey is going to take you back to check on the twins, I will be there as soon as I can.” Leaning down, Shane brushed a reassuring kiss across A.J.'s forehead. “I promise, let me go clean up and I'll be with you.” When A.J nodded, Shane sighed. “Rey...”

“Let me get him situated then I'll have someone come get you.”

Shane nodded, stepping back as two female beta nurses moved forward. “Please, don't let anything happen to them.”

“They're in good hands.”

Shane watched as A.J was wheeled to the back, Chris following behind them. “Seth...”

“If anything happens Chris will let us know. He's just as worried if not more right now.” Seth watched as Chris disappeared with A.J. “Come on let's go get you ready to go back.”

Shane nodded, stomach churning as he turned towards the reception desk. He wasn't surprised to see Dre and Sadie walk into the ER. “I'll be right back.” Shane walked over, steeling himself for the looks he was expecting from the pair. “Sadie, Dre?”

“Shane! Are they ok? Dre said Allen fell, what happened, did Pierre hurt my brother? Are the children...”

“Calm down Sai, you're asking questions faster than Shane can answer them.”

Shane sighed, looking at the worried omega in front of him. “He's in pain, contractions I think, but Rey and Chris went back with him. I'm going back after I clean up. As for Pierre, I'll deal with him later. He'd been warned to leave Allen alone and didn't listen, now look at where my family is.” Shane tried to control his anger, sucking in a quick breath as he watched Sadie. “I'll have Chris come tell you what's going on.”

“Shane...”

“ _Nothing_ is going to happen, no matter what I have to do I swear I will not lose them.” Shane gave Sadie a quick hug before turning towards the nurse standing behind him. “Can I...”

“Oh honey of course, I remember you two from your last visit here. Let's get you cleaned up and ready to go.”

Shane nodded, following the elderly beta in front of him. He remembered her as the nurse who helped them last time. “Is he, uh, d-do you know how my partner is doing?”

“Well, all I can tell you now is that the doctor is with him and that he was able to stop the contractions. Now let's get you cleaned up and ready to go back.”

Shane nodded, moving through the clean up as fast as possible. He could feel his heart racing as he thought about A.J. “I should have held my temper in check.” Shane whispered, staring at the mask in his hands. “If I had just...”

“Shane?”

Shane looked up to see Chris watching him, a small frown curving his lips down. “Chris, is he...”

“He's resting right now, Rey said you can see him but he's to remain calm and off his feet.” Chris sighed, running a hand through his hair. “He's been asking for you. Now that you're going back to see him I'm going to go find Seth, I need to see my own alpha right now.”

Shane nodded, watching as Chris turned and headed towards the exit. “Chris?” When the other looked back, Shane gave him a small smile of thanks. “Thank you, tell Seth I said thanks as well.” When Chris nodded, Shane sighed, turning to follow the nurse down the hall. He tried to keep his thoughts positive, pushing back any lingering fear from earlier. His alpha knew that to show his omega fear could do more harm than good.

When they finally stopped in front of a room, Shane glanced at the name placard. “Styles-McMahon?”

“His is your omega correct?”

Shane nodded, eyes focused on the name. “Just haven't seen it in writing. Surprising and pleasing all at the same time.” He grinned at the soft giggle, turning to the nurse in front of him. “He makes me better because right now I want to tear up everything.”

“Well, that's only going to stress him more. I thought I asked you to keep him stress free?”

Shane turned to find Rey walking out of the room. Glancing into the room, he could hear A.J talking to a nurse as the door closed with a soft click. “Rey?”

Shaking his head, Rey walked away from the room, glancing back once. When Shane was standing silently behind him, he turned with a frown. “Shane, his blood pressure is to fucking high. If you can't keep his stress levels down you'll lose him, the children, or both. What ever happened today, needs to be avoided. He said someone named Pierre pulled him down after trying to fight you?”

“He's a friend of his brothers who's decided that he wants Allen for himself. He won't stop touching him so when I asked him to let him go...”

“He refused.” Rey sighed, shaking his head in understanding. “Ok, well that I can understand but I need you to figure out how to help him keep his blood pressure down. If you have to take him on a vacation then do that but you need to find a way to help him relax.”

Shane nodded, thoughts going over what plans could be made for this coming weekend. “What about his diet, anything we need to avoid there as well?” Shane wanted to make sure everything was done right.

“Actually his diet is pretty much healthy. Just make sure you keep him hydrated and as calm as possible.”

“We'll be leaving tonight. I'll go get the rest of his assignments for the week.” Decision made, Shane sighed. “Can I go see him now?” At Rey's grin, Shane's gaze narrowed. “What now?”

“Sex Shane, make sure you aren't to rough with him.”

Shane flushed as he turned away from his friend's knowing gaze. “Fuck you Rey, I'm not going to hurt them.”

“Then make sure you _both_ relax. You need some quiet time and I know you, you plan to spend at least a week pampering him so you make sure you do the same for yourself.”

Shane chuckled. “Ok, ok, _now_ can I go see him?” When Rey nodded, Shane turned and headed back to A.J.'s room. “Styles-McMahon family huh?” He smiled at the name, knocking on the door before entering. “Allen?”

“Shane, where the hell have you been?! Chris left like twenty minutes ago! What to...”

Shane cut A.J off with a soft kiss. “I love you, all three of you and I will do anything I have to to protect and keep you with me.”

Eyes wide, A.J nodded. “We, uh, we love you too big guy.” He grinned as Shane let out a soft sigh. “When can we leave, I'm hungry.”

Shane laughed softly, pressing his nose against A.J.'s neck. “I think we're staying until your blood pressure comes down. After that I'm taking you to your sister's to pack, we're leaving town. You deserve a vacation.”

“What, wait Shane no, classes just started back! You're about to graduate and...”

“I don't care, you and my children mean more to me right now than anything else. Besides, I'll get our assignments and we can do them while we're gone.” Pressing a hand over A.J.'s stomach, Shane sighed. “I was scared, baby. This...I need to do this, ok?”

“Well, I guess if we get our assignments then it would be ok. You also need a break to, you're to stressed Shane and it's worrying me.” At the soft puff of air against his neck, A.J laughed. “Ok so we take a vacation and relax. What do we tell everyone, are we bringing anyone with us?”

Shane nodded, sighing as he sat back to look at A.J. “What if we just invite the family, mom has a vacation house that would fit all of us and a few more.”

“So, uh, so Chris and Shin...”

“Can join us if Seth and Randy can get away. You know Seth isn't going to let Chris to far from him right now and Randy isn't going to want to be away from Shinsuke to soon either.” Shane moved onto the bed beside A.J. “What if we get our assignments, I take you out to Sadie's to pack, and then pick up the food on the way out? I can see if Jacobs would come drive us out to the main house. Pretty sure mom's going to come too.” Shane sighed. “She's going to be so pissed at me.”

“But having her and Sadie there would be easier for us. We wouldn't have to worry about food a-and I, umm, I-I have somethings I want to ask your mom.” A.J could feel his face heating as he watched Shane. “It's not...I mean I can ask you but...”

“She's had kids before so she can answer better than I can.” Shane nodded, pulling out his phone and scrolling through his contacts. “I'll see if she's free for the week.”

A.J nodded, leaning back against the pillows he closed his eyes. Maybe they needed a break, Christmas and New Years Eve hadn't really been stress free. Rubbing his stomach, A.J sighed as he felt the small movements. “Shane?”

“Yes baby?” Shane laid his hand on top of A.J.'s lightly. Eyes following the slow, circular motion.

“Maybe I could finish classes at home. You know online or something? I wouldn't have to deal with Pierre or having to damn near run to get to classes on time.” A.J looked up to see Shane watching their hands. “It's getting harder the further along I get and I don't want anything happening to them. Not when we're so close to the third trimester.”

Shane nodded, looking up to find A.J watching him. “I've missed this. Being with you and the kids. I never should have left you to begin with, it gives others the impression that things are wrong between us.”

“Yeah well, you're an asshole for that but that's old. Right now we need to focus on getting out of here and eating something! Jesus how much longer...”

“Ready to go?”

“Yes, god, finally!” A.J grinned as Rey walked into the room. “We're hungry and if we don't get something to eat...”

“He's cranky, what else do we need to do Rey, is his blood pressure low enough?” Shane studied his friend's worried frown. “What's going on?”

“Blood pressure is still a little high and I'd really like to keep you here overnight but I know you two. As soon as I turn my back you'll find a way to get out of here.”

Shane sighed as A.J.'s stomach rumbled. “They're hungry and I need to make sure they eat.” Shane felt twin kicks of agreement, smiling at the small flutter in his stomach. “I need to take them home, Rey, please. We'll relax once I leave, I promise I just...”

“You guys can go, like I said no stress or next time I won't be so nice.”

Shane and A.J both nodded, listening as Rey talked and rechecked A.J.'s blood pressure. They both agreed that online classes would be done and that no more stress would be added. When Rey finally left them in silence, Shane turned to A.J., gaze moving over him in question.

“Allen, did I...”

“No, Shane stop you did not do this, ok? I have no idea what's gotten into Pierre but I'm not going to think about it anymore.” Running his fingers through Shane's hair, A.J watched as the dark strands fell across Shane's forehead. “Come on, let's go so we can get a snack. You have plans to make and I need to explain to Sadie what happened.”

“Speaking of, she and your brother are here. They got here shortly after you were taken back.” Shane sent a text off to Seth and Randy before looking up at A.J.'s silence. “Baby?”

“The last time Sai was here she'd had a miscarriage, she's got to be worried.” A.J glanced up at the door in worry. “I need to go see her, I know she's thinking the worst right now.” A.J sat up, groaning as the room spun. “God, this is not good.”

Shane leaned over and picked A.J up. “You haven't eaten and with all the excitement and your blood pressure being up, you're light headed.” Shane helped him dress, setting A.J down gently on the chair. “Here, let's get you dressed and ready to go. We have plans to make.”

A.J nodded, eyes closed as he let Shane pull his clothes on. He could already hear his sister's soft voice filled with worry and anxiety. He knew how important the children where to his family and to Shane. Knew that whatever it was Pierre was up to, he needed to make sure it couldn't affect him or his family anymore.

 


	17. Hello Jacobs...

Shane ran a hand through his hair, looking up at the house in front of him. He sighed as he watched the curtains moving with the afternoon breeze. They ended up leaving the next morning, A.J being to exhausted to handle the drive.

“You think this is big enough for everyone?”

Shane grinned as he turned to Seth. “Wait until you see the guest house, it's a smaller version of this.”

“Well Chris is going to love that. You're sure it's ok we're with you guys? I mean I know you wanted some quiet time...”

“He needs someone else here besides me. I'll stress him out with my constant worrying. Chris being here will help keep him stress free and happy and that's all I want.” Shane looked back at the house. “I'm glad he's sleep because this will be a good surprise for him.”

“Seth, Shane? What the hell are you two doi...i-is _this_ the guest house, what kind of money do you and your family have Shane? Jesus, Allen will love this view, Seth do you see...”

Shane grinned at the blonde behind him, turning to see A.J emerge from the back of the jeep. “Hi gorgeous, how do you feel?”

A.J yawned as he looked at Shane with a sleepy grin. “I'm hungry of course but I heard Chris' voice yelling bout the house. Is everything ok? Did we...” He broke off as Shane turned him to look at the house behind him. “Shane...” He couldn't figure out what to say. “This isn't...whose, uh, whose house is this? Is _this_ your mom's house? Shane this is...I-I'll get lost in this place.”

Shane frowned, stomach fluttering at the soft voice. “Baby it's not as big as it looks. There's four rooms a kitchen, library, living room and three bathrooms. If you don't feel like taking a room upstairs we can use the room downstairs. The only room we can't use would be mom's room. Not even Vince is allowed in there.” Pulling A.J closer to him, Shane studied the silent man next to him. “Allen?”

“I could use the exercise so maybe the stairs won't be to bad? If this is the main house what...” A.J broke off at the excited shout behind Shane. Turning he glanced up at the laughing man then behind him to see Seth stumbling backwards. “Shane what...”

“Seth finally gave Chris his bonding chains. He meant to do it over Christmas but with all of the chaos...”

“It's less stressful for Chris.” A.J said softly, smiling at the look on his friends face. “Maybe...” A.J stopped, shaking his head, he pushed away the sudden desire to be held. Sighing, he looked up to find an elderly male omega walking towards them. “Shane, who is that?”

Shane looked up and grinned. “Jacobs!” Shane pressed a kiss against A.J.'s forehead. “Jacobs is my mom's personal valet. You're going to love him, he's been dying to meet you.”

A.J blinked in surprise, stomach fluttering as the older man stopped a few feet away. “I'm not, Shane I-I can't...what, uh, what do I say to him?”

“Well let's start by me introducing you two. Baby, Jacobs looks intimidating but he's really not. You've met my father, you see how he is towards Omega's. Don't worry, you're exactly who Jacobs would want for me. Besides, he's been more of a father to me than my own sire. Him meeting you will help me with doing better for you.”

A.J nodded, eyes watching the other man. “How long is he going to be here?” The urge to hide away and talk to the elder omega hit him hard. “I mean, he looks like he knows a lot a-and maybe...”

“That's also why he's here. I know I'm part of your stress and I need to do what I can to make sure I'm _not_ stressing you to much.” Shane sighed as he rushed through the statement. He cut A.J off with a soft kiss. “Baby, if you'd rather not...”

A.J shook his head, glancing from Shane to the man now standing in front of them. Fighting back the heat that rose to his face, A.J looked up into soft violet eyes. “Hello.”

“Good afternoon young Sir. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

A.J smiled at the man. “It's nice to meet you too. Wish it was under better circumstances but...”

“If you will, forgive my interruption but I am pleased to meet you under any circumstance possible. You have brought back something to the young Master that has been missing for a while.”

A.J blinked up at Shane in surprise before turning back to Jacobs. He felt his lips tilt up in a wide grin. “I think we need to sit down and have a talk. You've known Shane for how long?”

“I helped raise the young master as well as his sister.”

“Thank god, then maybe, uh maybe you can help answer some questions? I mean if, ummm, if you have the time? I know you may be busy but...” A.J broke off as two soft, wrinkled hands reached out and rubbed his stomach. “I have no idea what I'm doing but I want to do right by them. I don't understand how I'm feeling half of the time and then I have these weird desires and cravings...”

“You wish to start nesting. Do you feel the need to be close to Master Shane? Have you noticed the desire to take any of his clothing and hide it from him?”

A.J flushed as he studied the man in front of him. “H-how did you know that?” He avoided the chuckling man behind him as he held the smiling gaze in front of him. “Is that normal, I mean, I just want to keep Shane's scent around me and the twins seems to be calmer too.”

“It is normal young Sir. Come, we must get you off of your feet. Forgive me, I did not mean to keep you and your friend waiting so long. There are refreshments for you both as well as Master Shane and his guest.”

A.J nodded, turning to find Chris standing behind him. “This is Jacobs, he's going to be staying here with us.” At his friends surprised look, A.J grinned. “He said I'm wanting to start nesting o-or I've started? I don't know but he described it like he knew.”

“Maybe he does, he looks like he's raised kids. Man he reminds me of my grandfather. He had the best hair in the world!”

A.J laughed in surprise at Chris' comment, shaking his head as he turned back to Jacobs. “He can answer my questions Chris, seriously, he can help me understand somethings.”

“Yeah, well, ok, so, uh, maybe I can talk to him too? Would that, ummm would that be ok?” Chris glanced back at the two alpha's following them, giving Seth a shy smile, flushing before turning away. “You know maybe he can help us both figure things out?” He glanced back at Seth, shaking his head at the grin on his face. “We've been given a chance for something great and I don't want to mess it up.”

A.J nodded as they walked into the house. “Is this...what room is _this?_ ”

“This is the foyer, Master Allen. Your suite is upstairs and to your left. You are connected to Master Shane's suite through the bathroom. Master Christopher and Master Seth are located in the Rose house. It is the small guest house directly behind the main house.”

A.J frowned as they headed down a hallway and towards what he assumed was the kitchen. “How many guest houses are there?”

“Three, one for couples, one for single guests, and one for parties larger than three.”

A.J stopped, jerking in surprise when Shane bumped into him from behind. Turning, he frowned up at Shane. “I thought you said the house was only four bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, and three bathrooms! Three guests houses Shane? What in the hell, how much land does your family own?”

“Mom owns pretty much this entire half of the island? I mean it's mostly family's that come out to the Vineyard so having guests houses help.” Shane frowned, arms going around A.J to keep him from falling. “And I'm sorry if I bumped into you.”

“No, it's uh, it's fine.” A.J sniffed the air, turning at the smell of something spicy. “I thought...” He broke off at the sound of his sister's soft voice. “Sadie?!”

Shane grinned as A.J moved past Jacobs, giving him a soft murmur of apology. Shaking his head, he glanced over at Seth. “What?”

“You couldn't deny him could you?”

“No and he was upset about not having Sadie with us so...”

“With all the guest houses they will be close but not to close.”

“Exactly and he's happy which is all I really want. Having Sadie here will also relieve cook who is going to spoil both Allen and Chris so get ready for that.” Shane grinned as Seth nodded.

“Yeah I'm ready. He looks happy right? I mean so far, Chris seems to be enjoying himself?” Seth would admit to a feeling of uncertainty when it came to Chris now. “Since he's been pregnant, I don't understand his moods anymore.”

Shane grinned. “Welcome to the crowd. With Jacobs here it should help.”

“Hope so, he seems happy but you can never tell these days.” Seth grinned as they walked into the kitchen. He gave Sadie a quick hug before heading over to where Chris was sitting. “How ya' feelin' sparkle crotch?”

“Tired but glad we're here?” Chris sighed as he studied the silent alpha. “Seth? You know I love you right? I know I've been all over lately but that's not something you'll ever have to worry about.” Chris saw the lines of worry ease as Seth gave him a quick grin. “You're the only one I want, ok?”

Seth nodded, sighing as he pulled Chris closer. He was beginning to understand what Shane meant by thing's being hell. “Yeah I know. I love you too, both of you and I just really want to see you guys happy.”

“We are Seth, seriously, we're happy. Do you see this house! Imagine what the uh, the rose house looks like. Jacobs said there are three guests houses and they have to use golf carts to get around!”

Seth listened as Chris told him everything he'd learned from Jacobs. “You really like him, don't you?”

“He reminds me of my grandfather! My mom's dad was the coolest grandfather ever, he used to tell us these stories about his childhood and mom would say he made the best fruit jams too.”

Seth grinned as Shane and A.J sat down across from them. “So you 're cool around him then?”

“Yeah, Allen and I plan to hang out with him for a few later. If, uh, if that's ok with you? I wasn't sure...”

“Nope, what ever is going to keep this smile on your face, I'm all for.” Seth knew a happy Chris was the best Chris. He was beyond loving and generous but the affection was more and Seth would admit to secretly loving it all. Leaning over, he gave Chris a slow, sweet kiss. Pulling back, he smiled at the soft look in front of him. “Yeah, anything to keep you happy, I'm all over it.”

Shane grinned as he turned from his friends to the silent man next to him. “Baby?”

“I like Jacobs, he's really easy to be around.” A.J gave Shane a quick grin before glancing at Chris and Seth. “Shane?”

“Yes baby?” Shane frowned, confused at A.J.'s current mood. “Every thing ok?”

“Yeah...yes...just, ummm, I was...I was thinking, maybe we could, if you want but I was wondering...” A.J could feel his face heating as already dark eyes darkened. “Shane...”

“Yes, baby?” Shane held the bright gaze in front of him, shifting closer to the smaller body next to him. “Tell me what you want sweetheart.”

“We don't, uh, I mean, w-we don't have to do anything but maybe...” A.J broke of at the soft sound from Shane. “Nap time?” Breathless, A.J lifted his hands and pulled Shane closer. “Now?”

“Yes, god please.” Shane whispered before leaning down and kissing A.J. He moaned against the soft mouth pressed against his. Pulling back he shivered at the small hands moving over him. “Are you sure you're up to...”

“Yes, I mean it will be a few more days before we could do anything else but maybe, umm, maybe I could do something for you?” A.J watched as Shane struggled to keep his composure. He'd noticed lately that Shane would struggle with his desire for A.J. Since the night at the movies, Shane had taken to treating A.J as if he were glass. “Sai will keep the food warm and Chris and Seth are already headed out to the guest house so...”

Shane stood up, pulling A.J with him. He knew that Sadie would disappear with Jacobs to the market once they went to their suite. Seth and Chris probably wouldn't resurface until dinner and Shane was eager to spend time with his partner. “Anything you want to do baby. This week is about you relaxing and getting some rest.” Shane led A.J out of the kitchen and through the living room. “The house is ours for the week or longer if you want. Mom may pop in but other than that we can do whatever you want.”

A.J grinned as he followed Shane, looking around at the furniture and high ceilings. “This is amazing Shane. You used to spend vacations here?”

“Yeah, it was cool getting to hang out at the beach and enjoy some surfing and relaxation.” Shane glanced behind him, giving A.J a quick grin. “We'll go down to the beach later. I know you can't resist getting into the water.” Heading towards the stairs, Shane turned and picked A.J up. “Don't think you're going up and down stairs alone. I plan to carry you as much as I can.”

A.J sighed, laying his head on Shane's shoulder. “I'm not going to complain. Jacobs said our suites are connected by the bathroom.”

“They are but we're not sleeping in separate rooms. We've spent enough time apart.” Shane tightened his hold on A.J., sighing as a kiss was brushed against the underside of his jaw. “Honey?”

“If we have the house to ourselves, what if we start with the shower?” A.J pressed small kisses across Shane's clavicle, smiling at the low rumbling coming from him. “I mean if it's connecting two rooms...”

“Ok, it will give you a chance to soak while I wash off. The shower and tub are in a glass room with a bench. It's kind of like a sauna but not.” Shane's expression turned thoughtful. “I need to have Jacobs bring up some water and snacks. I don't want you getting dehydrated.”

A.J hummed as Shane stopped at the end of the hall. He let his hands move over the warm, hard body. Humming softly at the feel of the alpha beneath his fingers, A.J shifted against Shane. “We can call him later, right now I want to see this bathroom.”

Shane chuckled as he opened the bedroom door. “Well look for yourself.”

A.J turned and stiffened as Shane slowly set him on his feet. “This is...what damn room is _this_?” A.J looked around the large space, eyes wide as he took in the dark, rich colors. “This is your room?”

“Well this is the living room, the bedroom is down the hall and to your left.” Shane watched as A.J looked around the room, eyes bright with his curiosity. “Honey?”

“This is bigger than my fucking dorm room! This is...Shane, this is, _wow_.” A.J looked around at the wide space, taking in the high, vaulted ceilings and floor to ceiling windows. “This is fantastic Shane. I've never seen so much glass in my life!” A.J moved to the right, eyes focused on the view outside. “Is that the beach? Are we on the beach Shane?” Pressing his face against the glass, A.J grinned as he took in as much as he could. “God this is...”

“Perfect.” Shane said softly. He couldn't get over A.J.'s response to the room. “If you love this room I can't wait to see how you feel about the bedroom and bathroom.” He watched as A.J ran his hands over the glass in front of him, watching as he smiled at his reflection. “Baby?”

“Do you see this Shane, this is...I've never seen a view like this before.” A.J whispered. He watched as the waves slowly rolled up onto the beach before slowly receding. “This is beautiful.”

“Yes it is.” Shane watched as A.J was highlighted with a soft glow, the image making Shane's stomach clench. His skin was a soft peach hue, his hair was thicker and longer. And he was filling out, his shape was always something Shane enjoyed looking at but now...now he would admit to a different desire. He enjoyed the lush body in front of him. A.J.'s skin was softer but he was still muscular. It was almost as if his body was being reshaped, molded into the best form possible for his pregnancy.

Fingers twitching, Shane frowned as he watched A.J. He wanted to go over and touch him, run his hands over the soft skin, Press kisses against his neck as he sighed and leaned back against him. He wanted to twist his fingers in dark, chestnut locks.

“You want to scent me don't you.” A.J could feel the big body vibrating behind him, knew Shane wouldn't say what he wanted. “It's ok big guy, I'd kind of like you too, if you don't mind?”

Shane moved before A.J could finish, wrapping his arms around him, he let out a sigh of relief. He didn't want to crowd A.J but he was relieved to be able to hold him. “Allen, would it be ok if we cuddled, I mean a shower sounds great but...”

“You can't scent me as well as you want in the shower.” A.J turned in Shane's arms, smiling at the look on his face. “It's fine big guy, you know I understand.”

“I've missed you and I've messed up a lot lately but I need you to know I love you, all three of you and there is nothing that I won't do for you.” Pulling A.J closer, Shane studied the silent omega. “I'm sorry for leaving you, I never should have done that. Now you have anther alpha panting after you and I don't know how to handle it.”

“Well you seem to be doing a pretty good job so far.” A.J sighed as Shane's hands moved over him in long, slow strokes. “Shane, my feet...” He stopped as he was picked up and Shane headed down the hallway. “You don't have to carry me, I could have walked.” A.J grinned at the soft huff he was given. “I mean seriously, I think you do it just to hear me complain.”

“I do it because I love the way you feel in my arms.” Shane sighed as he laid A.J on the bed. “The bedroom isn't as big as the living room but it will do.”

A.J looked around, eyes wide as he tried to take in as much as he could. “Isn't as big...Shane this is bigger than Sadie's _house_!” A.J whispered in awe. “I thought my room was big but this...”

“Is just a room baby, nothing else. Well it will be more soon but...” He grinned at the blush coloring A.J.'s cheeks. Shaking his head, Shane sighed as he stretched out beside his partner, left hand automatically going to A.J.'s stomach. “I really have missed you guys. I've been trying to figure out how to fix this, because I'm not able to sleep.” Shane whispered, hand moving gently over A.J.'s stomach. “I really just want you all to be happy, baby, and the past few weeks you really haven't been and that's my fault.”

“It's ok Shane, you're under a lot of pressure and have a lot going on right now. We're kind of adding to it for you.”

“No, you're not honestly. You're making life easier, less stressful but I'm stressing you which...” Shane shifted closer to A.J., lifting his gaze. “I'm scared...for you, the kids...I know what the chances are and everything that I have means nothing without you three. This shit storm with Pierre...” Shane broke off as he looked down with a tired sigh. “If I had never let you show up alone he wouldn't be harassing you now. If I had just...I don't know but I wish I had just stayed instead of leaving.”

A.J sighed, running a hand over Shane's. “You can stop blaming yourself big guy.” Shaking his head, he glanced out the window. “It's not been easy...accepting things changing. I mean, I'm at school on a soccer scholarship so having to change things now is unnerving. Then having to tell our families, mine I knew would be happy but yours? God I _swear_ I wanted to throw up every time I thought about it! You are _Shane McMahon_ , why in the fuck are you with me?” He grinned at Shane's soft chuckle. “But they make me think about what I can have _now_. The chance to teach them how to play o-or about business or I don't know.” Running a hand through Shane's hair, A.J smiled at the view outside. “Fuck Pierre and his bullshit, this is about us and we need you as relaxed as possible.”

“I'm working on it, I swear I am, I just...I can not stand Pierre, he is the most annoying person I've ever met.” Shane frowned at A.J.'s soft chuckle. “It's not because he's an alpha, it's because...”

“You just don't want him around me. You're a possessive asshole and I love it but you seriously have nothing to worry about when it comes to him.” A.J shifted back on the bed. “You're the only one we want or need.”

Shane sighed, pressing a kiss against A.J.'s stomach. “These two make me want to be a better person. If I can take care of you guys things will be great.”

“Well, again, you're doing a pretty good job so far so no complaints.” A.J yawned, eyes slowly closing as he relaxed against the pillows. “This bed is really soft Shane.”

Shane smiled at the tired voice, glancing up to find half lidded blue eyes watching him. “Yeah, the pillows always get me too.” Rubbing A.J.'s stomach, Shane watched as A.J.'s breathing slowed. He knew his partner was excited about being here and he hoped that he got the chance to relax. Moving closer, Shane gently pulled A.J against him, sighing as a small hand curled into his shirt. “I love you Allen.”

“Mmmm, love you too Shane.”

Grinning at the sleepy mumble, Shane wrapped an arm around A.J. He drifted off to the feel of his partner pressed as close to him as possible, his stomach pressed between them, protecting their children while they slept.

 


	18. Rockstar Parents

Seth watched as Chris looked around the garden. They had stopped on their way to the guest house, Chris wanting to see the different variety of flowers. “Honey?”

“I know why you wanted to come out here Seth, to the island. I know why you agreed despite our having classes.” Chris glanced back over his shoulder at the silent brunette. “You're worried about something happening to me.”

“It's your last year and I know finals are stressing you out. Not to mention that your best friend is almost seven months pregnant and you're going on three. Keeping you as relaxed and stress free as possible is my goal.” Seth watched as a soft smile curved Chris' lips. “I also wanted some time alone with you. It's been great celebrating and everything but...” He frowned in confusion, usually Seth was all for sharing their life with everyone but this time...this time things were different.

“But you would feel better if I could relax.” Chris sighed as he ran his fingers over a white rose. “I'll admit, it's been stressful the past few days. Everyone seems to know what to expect better than I do.” Chris looked out at the view in front of him. “Life for us felt like this. Wide, open, unknown, and now...”

“Now we have one more reason to celebrate like rockstars.” Seth wrapped his arms around Chris' waist. “I love you, more than I think you know and I understand that you're older but...” Seth broke off as he turned Chris to face him. “You mean everything to me Chris, even if we never had kids I'd still love you. This...your being pregnant is something I never thought you'd want but...”

“I did Seth, with you, I've always wanted kids but never as much as when I'm with you.” Chris cut Seth off with a quick kiss. “I thought about it a lot after we found out about Allen and Shane. I just...I was scared. You're younger and...sometimes I wondered...” Chris broke off as he looked down at Seth's chest. “You could have ended up with someone more to your family's tastes but I'm glad you didn't because...”

Seth stopped the soft rambling with a kiss, pulling Chris closer. “They wouldn't have been able to change my mind after meeting you. The first day you ran into me I was hooked.”

“It was freshman meet and greet idiot, I was trying to make sure I wasn't late.” Chris grinned as he thought back to that day. “You smelled so good though a-and I tried to avoid you because of that.” Chris ran his hands over Seth's shirt, enjoying the way the fabric moved across his skin. “You were an annoying asshole too and I never understood why.”

“I liked you.” Seth chuckled, running a hand across Chris' back. “When I grabbed you that day, you looked up at me with those eyes and this surprised grin...” Seth chuckled softly. “I told Dean that I planned to make you mine. He just laughed at me until he'd seen Wyatt, then he understood. You were sexy as hell at the Junior dance though, thought I'd died and went to heaven when you asked me.”

“Well it wasn't as if you'd let anyone else go with me, you idiot.” Chris laughed against Seth's chest. “God you were annoying but you got my attention and I was glad you said yes.”

Seth sighed at the soft admission. “Good, because you'd turned me down every time _I_ asked you for three months. Thought I'd run you off with the last one.”

Chris shook his head. “I was beginning to like you a-and it was a little unnerving to like an underclassman, especially one who looked like you.” Chris shivered as Seth's hands moved down his back and lower. “I-I thought you were playing a game.” Chris whispered breathlessly. His eyes slowly closing as pleasure sparked along his nerves. “You offered me dinner and a massage, who could resist that?” Chris slid his hands down Seth's sides and up across his back. “When I heard you'd been asked by someone else I just...I couldn't handle it. You'd been paying so much attention to me and then there was a chance I could have lost you...”

“Nope, not ever going to happen. You're ass had me from the day I first touched you.” Seth leaned down, brushing his lips across Chris' neck. “The night of your heat, I swear I thought I was going to lose it. That party almost became a massacre.”

“You're to jealous Seth.” At Seth's derisive snort, Chris grinned. "You are, jesus, you almost got us kicked out of school for that fight! Lucky for you I _was_ going into heat or you would have been expelled.”

“If it meant I got to have you I wouldn't have cared because three years later look at where we are.” Seth grinned as he ran a hand over Chris' ass, kneading the soft flesh. “You know, Shane and Styles won't be up for a while. Maybe we should follow their lead and take a quick nap?”

Chris grinned, pressing his face against Seth's neck with a soft sigh. “A nap, really? We haven't taken a nap together since...” Chris broke off as he pulled back from Seth, a small smile curving his lips. “You, ummm, do you want to scent me Seth? Jacobs said that it's natural for an alpha to want to scent their partner, especially when they're pregnant.”

“I just want to be closer to you and if that means I get to scent you then fuck yes.” Seth pulled Chris tight against him. He enjoyed this time with his omega. The few stolen moments of silence before the real world came crashing back in meant a lot to them both. “Maybe for an hour or two? Just long enough for you to rest and eat.” Leaning down, Seth picked Chris up, grinning at his look of surprise. “Shane said Rey gave us the ok to carry you guys where ever we want as long as it keeps you stress free.”

“It doesn't as you fucking know.” Shivering, Chris pressed closer to Seth. “Hurry up idiot before I start right here right now.”

Seth laughed as he turned towards the guest house. “You know I'm not adverse to having sex with you in the open. After everything we've done...”

“Stop talking Seth, what's wrong with you? Trying to ge...” Chris was cut off by a kiss, sighing as Seth tightened his hold. Pulling back, Chris looked up at Seth, eyes wide, lips curved in a smile. “Maybe, ummm, maybe nap times wouldn't be so bad?”

“No, sweetheart I don't think they would be. We'll talk about it later, right now there's something I want to do.” Seth set Chris down on his feet then opened the door. “I kind of told Shane what I wanted to do while here and he helped me get this together. It's not everything but...”

“Seth...” Chris stared at the baby furniture sitting in front of him. “I'm not even showing yet.”

“Yeah, I know but everyone's been talking about what they wanted to get you and I just...” Seth could feel his face heating as Chris turned to look at him. “You have to like my gifts best sparkle crotch because I got them with you and our child in mind.” Seth fought back the desperation easing along his nerves. Three years they've been together and not once has Seth had to worry about Chris' affection. Not until he'd gotten pregnant and everyone wanted the blond's attention. “I know I'm going to fuck up and I'm not always going to remember things but I love you, ok? No matter what, I will always love you.”

Chris nodded, looking from Seth to the furniture and back. “You didn't...w-we could have waited Seth but thank you so much!” Chris grinned as he turned and examined the crib and table. “You spent a lot on these.”

“You two are worth more than that but I wanted to make sure that the bed came from daddy.” Seth grinned at the blush that bloomed across Chris' cheeks.

“They will always know what daddy does for them, trust me, I have no problems telling people what you can do.” Chris grinned at Seth, walking around the living room. “This is nice Seth, I mean, have you _ever_ seen anything like this place before?”

“Only in pictures, Shane said this place was a smaller version of the main house. Something about his mom liked the way it looked.” Seth looked around the wide, open space. “This _is_ a nice place though, can you imagine...”

“This would be great for a family Seth, I mean not this house per se but the space...” Chris drifted off as he walked towards the kitchen. “Look at this room! Can you imagine the parties we could have in here?! Oh my god...”

Seth followed Chris, taking in the bright, vibrant colors and warm, inviting furniture. “We'll look into it sparkle crotch. If this is something you really want...”

“Yes, we need a house for us and our children.” Chris looked around the kitchen, eyes wide as he looked up at the sky light. “This would be beautiful on either a rainy or snowy night.”

Seth walked up behind Chris, sliding an arm around his waist. “You would like a place like this?”

“Well not like this but with the space. We deserve it after living in the dorms for four years.” Chris sighed, leaning back against the solid body behind him. “Seth?” Chris fought back a yawn, shaking his head with a tired sigh.

“Yeah?” Seth looked down to see Chris' eye lids drooping. Leaning down, he picked him up and headed to the bedroom. “Come on, it's nap time.” Seth grinned at the soft sound of agreement from his partner. “You know, this is the easiest you've been for a while, feeling better?”

“You want us, of course I feel better.” Chris yawned, pressing his lips against Seth's pulse point. “I was worried you'd changed your mind about us and kids.”

“Never, if they look like you that's even better.” Seth grinned as he walked down the hallway to their room. “As long as they control that smile.” Seth sighed as he set Chris on his feet. “They will have people eating out of their hands just from smiling.”

Chris chuckled as he pressed a kiss against Seth's neck. “Then maybe you shouldn't make them smile so much.”

“Can't help it, _especially_ if they look like you. You make me smile just thinking about you.” Opening the door, Seth paused before moving to let Chris in. “Shane was _not_ kidding. This is an exact miniature of the main house.”

Chris nodded, eyes wide as he looked around the room. “Look at that view though, Seth we have to go to the beach. We can't just stay inside the entire week!” Chris walked over to the windows, arms wide as he took in the setting sun and dancing blue waves. “This is fantastic Seth, I've never seen a view like this before.”

Seth nodded, eyes on Chris as he moved in front of the glass. He would admit to a huge sense of pride for having ended up with the blond. Despite being younger, Seth was Chris' alpha, which came with a different responsibility than most thought.

As gorgeous and as confident as Chris was on the outside, he hid a wealth of insecurities on the inside. Seth had worked hard to prove to his partner he wanted more than just his body. Both of them helping the other overcome their demons. It hadn't been easy, Chris' instant distrust of any alpha had, at first, made it difficult for Seth. Chris turned Seth down every chance he got, until Chris had gotten stranded at a club and Seth ended up being his ride home.

“Seth?”

“Yes sweetheart?” Seth turned to find Chris standing in front of him. “What's going through your head?”

“You're frowning, you ok?” Chris studied the brooding alpha, head tilted in silent question.

“Yeah, just thinking about how lucky I am to have you.” Seth gave Chris a quick smile, reaching for him and pulling him close. “You happy?”

Chris laughed, breathless and excited. “Yeah, I'm tired but happy Seth, thank you.”

Seth nodded, pleased at the happy grin curving his partner's lips. “Good, I was hoping you wouldn't mind the break.”

Chris nodded, yawning in exhaustion. “Yeah, now it's time for a nap.”

Seth grinned, aware of what nap time meant for Shane and A.J., hoping if he played his cards right it would mean the same for them. “Come on, you two need to be in bed.” Picking Chris up, Seth checked to make sure the door was closed and locked. “Let's take a nap, later we can head to the beach.”

“It'll be dark then, we can just stay in bed.”

Seth chuckled at the sleepy voice, adjusting his hold on Chris as they entered the bedroom. “Fine, we can go down to the beach later.” Seth kicked the door closed behind them, heading towards the bed, he glanced around at their surroundings. “Yeah, you're going to enjoy your break, sparkle crotch, I promise you that.”

Chris sighed as Seth laid him down. Frowning, Chris reached for him as he pulled back. “Seth, where...”

“No where just going to change, kick your shoes off for me? I'll do the rest.” Seth watched as sleepy sky blue eyes looked up at him. “Yeah, that smile will break hearts.”

“Never yours Seth, never yours.” Chris reached for Seth, kicking his shoes off as he shifted on the bed. “Come on, I'm to tired to change and we can always undress later.”

Seth shrugged as he climbed onto the bed beside Chris. “Get some rest, I may watch T.V if that's ok?” At the small nod, Seth reached for the remote, waiting until Chris had gotten comfortable. “Love you both sparkle crotch, for as long as you'll have me.”

“Forever Seth.” Chris whispered, brushing a kiss over Seth's heart. “Forever.”

 


	19. Meeting the Family...

“Hey Chris?”

Chris looked up from the book he was reading to the man standing above him. Shading his eyes with his hands, Chris grinned up at his friend. “Hey Allen, you ok?”

“Yeah, I ummm, I was looking for Shane. He left early this morning but I haven't heard from him since. Did he leave with Seth?” A.J sat down next to Chris with a soft sigh. “It's really quiet out here.”

Chris nodded, frowning in thought. “Seth said he had some errands to run but nothing about Shane being with him. Let me see where he is.” Reaching for his phone, Chris ran a finger across the screen. “Maybe they decided to go do something and forgot to tell us.” Sending a text to Seth, he waited for a response. “Maybe he's where he can't hear his phone.”

“Shane always answers his phone though, especially now.” A.J frowned, glancing down at his cell then back up to Chris. “You don't think something happened do you? I mean, Shane always...”

“Master Allen?”

Looking up A.J gave Jacobs a small smile. “Hey, have you seen Shane? He left this morning but I can't reach him.”

“He should be back shortly I believe. He said he had something he needed to take care of before lunch.”

A.J sighed, watching as Jacobs set down a silver tray. “Did he say what he was doing or ummm, when he would be back?”

“No, I apologize Sir, I failed to ask. If you wish, when I next speak with him I can ask then?”

“No, it's fine, I was just wondering that's all.” A.J glanced around at the quiet area around them. Shaking his head, he sighed in frustration. “It's to quiet out here, I feel like I'm going to lose my mind.”

“You've only been here three days, there is no way you're bored already?” Chris chuckled softly. “Shane hasn't been gone that long has he?”

“It's almost lunch now, he left before sunrise.” A.J frowned, glancing over at Chris. “Worried now?”

Chris glanced down at his phone, thoughts going back to when Seth left that morning. “Seth didn't say anything about what he had to do really, just that he needed to take care of something.” Looking over at A.J., he grinned. “He gave me baby furniture our first night here.”

“Hope you're ready to use it, I know I can't wait.” A.J gave Chris a quick grin. He tried to ignore the thoughts racing through his head. Shane was reliable if nothing else. A control freak who needed to have his hands in everything so much that he'd even planned A.J.'s emergency routine. Shaking his head, A.J stood up and walked over to the pool. “Maybe a swim would help calm my nerves.” He murmured to himself, pulling his sunglasses off and setting them beside his phone on a table, A.J slowly stepped into the pool, shivering at how cool the water was. Easing under the clear, blue liquid, A.J held his breath as he swam out to the center. Reaching for the floating lounger in front of him, A.J climbed onto the green plastic after resurfacing.

He couldn't figure out where Shane was or why he wasn't answering his phone. Running a hand over his stomach, A.J let his eyes drift close. He didn't know what was taking Shane so long to get back but it was beginning to worry him.

“Allen?”

Looking up he blinked in surprise to find Shinsuke standing at the edge of the pool. “Shin? H-how did you...when did you get here?”

“Randy and I arrived earlier this morning. I did not wish to show up without a gift for my friends so Shane took us shopping.”

“Shane picked you up? He never said...”

“You looked so upset about them not being able to come with us and I wanted to do something to surprise you.”

A.J looked over to find Shane standing next to Shinsuke, a worried frown curving his lips down. “Why the hell didn't you answer your fucking phone! I've been trying to call you since you left!”

“It died while I was out! I forgot to put it on the charger. You know I wouldn't intentionally ignore you, not now.” Shane slowly eased into the water. “Allen?”

“You're going to ruin your clothes! Shane get out of the pool or...” A.J broke off at the small bag in Shane's hand. “Your jeans...Shane what is that? Is that for me?” At the wide grin, A.J sat up, reaching for the small bag. “It smells like peaches.”

“I stopped by the furniture store and was given this, for you.” Shane watched the look of interest fill his partner's eyes. Smiling, he slowly pulled the lounger to the edge of the pool. “You know, before I can give this to you I'm gonna have to go change. Some one got my clothes wet.”

“That's not my fault, if you had bothered...” A.J paused at the sight of a long table behind Shane. “Shane, what's going on?”

Flushing, Shane glanced behind him. He knew A.J would be upset but not for to long. “Ok, so, you said you didn't want a shower but...” At the frown starting to curve A.J.'s lips down, Shane sighed. “Baby you didn't see the look on your face while you were talking about it. You wanted it so badly and if it will make you happy...”

“He has done a very good thing by my great grandson.”

A.J looked up at the smiling, silver haired omega behind Shane. “Yes he has. I thought...h-how did you get here?” Wide eyed, A.J looked from Shane to his great grandmother. “Did you know...”

“Your alpha said you wished to have a baby shower. I missed not only my son's but my grandchildren and great grandchild's. I did not wish to miss my great great grandchildren's as well.”

“You, uh, you're staying for a while, right? Jacob can find you a room in the main house with us I'm sure?” A.J looked up at the alpha next to him. “Shane?”

“She can stay as long as she likes.” At the wide smile of pleasure, Shane felt his chest swell with pride. The happy look on A.J.'s face was more than he had been hoping for. “Come on, we need to go dry off and get ready for a party.” Lifting the smiling omega, Shane set A.J down on the cool tile. “Go, I'll be right behind you.”

A.J glanced behind Shane before looking back. “Are you sure? I know you planned...”

“Baby it's ok, go, I'll meet you upstairs.” Holding out the small blue bag, Shane watched as A.J slowly took it with a grin. “Enjoy your treat, I'll see you in a few.” He watched as A.J nodded, turning to the small, frail omega behind him.

“Are you, umm, do you want something to eat or drink? I think Shane has enough here to feed an army.” At the soft laugh, A.J grinned. “Mom used to laugh like that.”

“She was a beautiful child until she fell ill. Your father almost lost you both but took it the hardest when you were born unbreathing. He blamed her and her health, when you started crying, he had the doctors remove her from the room until you were stabilized.”

A.J paused, stopping to look at the weathered face next to him. “Why would...so mom never...the day I was born?”

“Your father was scared and upset. For an alpha, their first born is very important. When you finally started breathing everyone knew you were a fighter.”

“Why didn't either one of them say anything about it? I just thought dad was a real asshole.” A.J sighed, running an idle hand over his stomach. He couldn't imagine Shane doing anything like that. “Shane isn't that type of alpha. He wouldn't blame me if something happened beyond my control.”

“He looks like a very good alpha to you and the children.”

A.J grinned as a soft, wrinkled hand was pressed against his stomach. “Shane is the best. If he could he'd deliver them himself.” At the soft laugh, A.J glanced behind him to find Shane and Seth talking to each other. When his dark gaze lifted and he smiled, A.J blushed before turning away.

“He is very much in love with his omega.”

Shaking his head, A.J chuckled. “If this is how love is then I guess Shane and I are in love.” Grinning, A.J opened the back door and paused at the sound of Sadie and Jacobs' voices. “They're in the kitchen.”

“Your sister always did enjoy baking. The child I remember used to make the most deliciously sweet tarts!'

“She still does! Sadie made a whole batch yesterday, strawberry and peach I think. She has some more some where else I bet but won't share.” A.J grinned at the light laugh as he followed his grandmother to the kitchen. “Shane brought you through the house first, you go to see the downstairs, right?”

“He did, felt he needed to prove he was worthy of his mate. Not that I would object after seeing you two together. He would enjoy carrying you everywhere, would he not?”

A.J laughed, nodding his head. “If he could he'd carry me just because he can.” Walking into the kitchen, A.J grinned at his sister as she handed him a plate. “Look who's here sis.”

“Hello Amalia, it is so good to see you again.”

“As it is to see you Sadie.”

Shaking his head, A.J sighed. “I'm going to go change.” Looking down at his clothes, he grinned. “If I get sick Shane will be pissed.” Turning to the smiling woman beside him, he frowned. “Will you be ok by yourself while I change? I don't want to leave you but...”

“Go, I do not wish for you to get sick.”

Nodding, A.J headed to the door. He paused before turning back and hugging the older omega. “I'm really glad you're here.”

“As am I young one, as am I.”

Brushing a gentle kiss across her cheek, A.J gave her one last hug before stepping back. “Ok, now I'll go change.” Smiling, he turned and left the kitchen. Glancing over at the patio doors, he could hear his friends outside. Looking up at the stairs, he sighed. “Where is Shane when I don't feel like walking.”

“Right behind you gorgeous.”

Turning, A.J stumbled in surprise to find Shane behind him. “Jesus Shane, how long have you been standing there?”

“Since you walked into the room, I was looking for you.” Shane let his gaze move over the small figure in front of him. “You need to change before you catch a cold.” He said softly, fighting back the urge to pull A.J against him and...

“Carry me up big guy, don't feel like walking.” A.J sighed as Shane leaned down and picked him up. “Why didn't you say anything?” A.J yawned sleepily.

Shane headed up the stairs, a smile curving his lips at the tired voice. “I knew you would say no to the party but if your great grandmother came, there was a chance I'd get the smile you gave me.” Holding A.J close, Shane sighed. “I'm sorry about the phone, I didn't realize we'd been out so long. I had planned on being back before lunch.”

“Well, Seth could have told Chris. I would have understood if you...” A.J broke off with a wide yawn, blinking as Shane set him down on his feet. “We're changing then going back right? I don't want her to leave yet Shane.”

“She's not sweetheart, no worries. I thought it would help if Amalia were here as well. You would have both her and Jacobs to help spoil you.” Shane opened the bedroom door, gently guiding A.J into their suite. “What do you feel like wearing?”

“Nothing hot, I want to be able to get in the pool.” A.J sighed as he walked over to the couch and sat down. “My feet hurt just from the walk from outside to the stairs.” A.J looked up at Shane with a small pout. “I'm getting to big, pretty soon you're going to...”

“No, no no no, Allen stop, we've been over this all before baby. I will never want anyone as much as I want you.” Shane watched as doubt drifted across A.J.'s face. “Allen?”

“I know, I'm just...i-it's kind of hard not to make jokes though. It's frustrating because I literally _can't_ see my feet anymore.” Looking away, A.J glanced down at the table. Setting the plate down, he leaned forward and picked up a small green envelope. “What is this?”

“I don't know, it wasn't here when I left this morning.” Shane sat down next to A.J., studying the hand writing on the front. “Who is it from?”

A.J stiffened as he read the name. “It's from my Uncle Matthew.” Hands shaking, A.J looked up at Shane. “What do I do, should I read it?”

Shane smiled, running a hand over A.J.'s stomach. “Do you think it will upset you?”

“No, if anything I may enjoy it.” A.J opened the envelope and pulled out the small card inside. Opening it, he read the message scrawled across the light green paper. “He says he hopes he doesn't miss the shower but if he does he will see us as soon as he gets in town.” A.J reread the short message, heart racing as he thought about seeing his uncle. “Shane?”

At the confused look in front of him, Shane shook his head. “I didn't contact him baby, I don't know where he is. The only person other than Sadie would be...”

“Your great grandmother. She wasn't sure if I would be able to make it but I was very determined to be here for my only nephew.”

Looking up, A.J blinked at the blue eyed brunette standing in the doorway. “Uncle Matthew?” At the small nod, he turned to Shane, eyes wide as he tried to control the erratic roll of his emotions. Looking back at the other, he struggled to stand up. At Shane's soft chuckle, A.J glared at him. “Fuck you asshole, help me up so I can...”

“No no I'll come to you. Do you know how long I've been waiting to see you! You look exactly like your mother, except for the hair. She was a blond but you have my hair color and our eyes!”

A.J blinked up at the man now standing next to him. “You're an alpha?”

“I am, my mate, your uncle, is outside. He did not wish to overload you with the family just yet.”

At his hesitant pause, A.J pushed up off of the couch. He hugged the man in front of him, sniffing him as covertly as possible. “You smell like mom.” He said softly. At his uncle's chuckle, A.J moved back, face heating at being caught. “Sorry, I didn't...”

“No, it's fine, you have every right considering we are family. Is this your alpha behind you?”

Turning, A.J smiled at Shane. “Yeah, he's my alpha.” When Shane stood up, A.J pulled him close. “Uncle Matthew meet Shane McMahon.” Turning back to his uncle he was surprised by the look on his face. “Uncle Matthew?”

“You're alpha is a McMahon? I didn't...oh wow, we are not dressed to be around someone...”

“I'm not that important, Allen and the children however are. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.” Shane shook the hand held out to him, giving Matthew a smile. Studying the alpha in front of him, Shane tried to resist the urge to mark A.J. “You said you're here with your omega?”

“Yes yes! Damnit, I need to go find him before someone mistakes him for someone else. Are you, uh, i-is it to late for the baby shower? We have gifts either way but...”

“No, we, umm, we were going to change then head back downstairs.” A.J gave his uncle a smile, watching as he nodded before turning back to the door. “Uncle Matt?”

“I'm going to go find my partner then meet you two downstairs. I am _so_ excited to finally meet you!”

Chuckling, A.J waved at the man that left the room. “He's a lot like mom, always smiling and moving.”

“He reminds me of you though. Those eyes...” Shane sighed softly. “Your entire family has those eyes I'm betting.”

“I don't know but we need to change so we can...” A.J yawned, rubbing his eyes as he turned towards the closet. “We can go see everyone.”

Shane frowned, watching as A.J rubbed his back. “Baby, maybe you should sit down, you look a little pale.”

“No, my uncle and great grandmother are here. I need to change so we can go back downstairs. We have guests for a party!” A.J yawned again, turning the light on in the closet he looked around at the clothes hanging up. “Shane?” Rubbing his back, A.J frowned in worry. “Maybe we could take it easy, I don't really feel up to doing a lot.”

Shane's frown deepened as he watched A.J slowly move around in the closet. “Honey, you can take a nap, everyone will be here when you wake up.” Shane slowly walked into the closet, eyes still on his partner. “Baby?”

“I don't...I don't feel good.”

Shane picked A.J up and headed to the bed. “What did you eat today?” He let out a soft curse as A.J hid his face. “Allen?”

“I-I had something at breakfast but...” A.J tried to ignore the stiffening of Shane's arms. “Sadie, umm gave me something before we got here.” A.J yawned, stretching as Shane laid him on the bed and he slowly eased back against the pillows. “Shane, my uncle a-and grandmother...”

“Will be here when you wake up, Sadie will make sure of it.” Shane smiled at the sleepy hum of pleasure. Running a hand over A.J.'s stomach, Shane watched as it was shifted from side to side. “Hi you two, daddy's sorry for taking so long to get back. Feel better now that you've eaten?” At the twin kicks, Shane chuckled, leaning down and pressing a kiss against A.J.'s stomach. “I can't wait until you guys arrive. There's so much I want to show you.” Glancing up, Shane smiled to find A.J sleep. Moving closer, he sighed, pressing his forehead against A.J.'s stomach. “Daddy wants to tell you a secret but you can't tell your father, promise?” When his hand was moved, Shane smiled. “I fixed up daddy's house, so now daddy can have as much space as he wants to teach you soccer or science or whatever you want to learn.”

When A.J sighed, Shane moved back, watching as he shifted in his sleep. “It's not to bad of a gift I hope. Daddy isn't picky but I want things to be perfect for you three.” Shane pressed a kiss against A.J.'s stomach. “It has to be perfect, nothing else matters other than that.” Moving back, Shane let his gaze wander over his partner. Shaking his head, Shane moved from the bed and turned back towards the main room. Looking around, he spotted the blue bag sitting next to A.J.'s plate. “It has to be perfect because I need you to say yes.” Shane whispered, opening the small bag, be pulled out the dark blue velvet box. He didn't need to open it, not when he knew what was inside. “All I need is for you to say you do.”

 


	20. Shane + A.J. + Baby + Baby make 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so again I do know how to add lol and I am also aware that things do NOT happen this fast...If they did so many people would be happy xD Other than that, thank you for reading and enjoy!!

A.J shifted, groaning softly as he reached for the sleeping alpha behind him. “Shane?” Shifting to his side, A.J sucked in a quick breath as a sharp pain shot across his lower back and stomach. “Shane?”

Shane rolled over, sighing sleepily as he slowly opened his eyes. Looking up at the worried face above him, he stiffened. “Allen?”

“I don't...some-something is wrong.” A.J shivered as Shane slowly sat up. “It's to early Shane.”

Shane frowned as he reached for A.J in worry. “Baby, what is it?” He watched as A.J flinched in pain, a small hand going to his stomach. “It's to early.”

Giving him a rueful chuckle, A.J let out a harsh groan of pain. “Yeah, come on big guy, need your help getting to the bathroom.” Sitting up, A.J let out a soft huff. “Maybe you can...” Letting out a sharp gasp, he reached for Shane, panting as the pain increased.

Picking A.J up, Shane turned and headed towards the bathroom. “Should I call Rey? He's here so I can have Jacobs bring him up to the house.”

Shaking his head, A.J held onto Shane. Face pressed against his throat, A.J panted as he tried to control his breathing. “No, not...not yet.” He gritted out, shivering as another pain shot across his back. “It's...it's to early.”

Shane shook his head, a frown of worry curving his lips down. “Baby you're in pain. It may or may not be full labor but...” Shane set A.J on his feet as he turned the light on in the bathroom.

“Don't stress Shane. N-not right now, call Sadie o-or Jacobs.” A.J pressed a hand against the wall, eyes closing as the pain slowly eased. “Th-this is labor, nothing could hurt as bad as this.” He watched Shane through a haze of pain, a hand rubbing across his stomach. “The pain isn't to close together. Rey said it could take days before they get here.”

“I'd still feel better if you'd let me call him. At least he could check and make sure you're doing ok.” Shane turned to find A.J standing against the door frame, eyes closed, head hanging low. “Allen?”

A.J looked up at the worried alpha, giving him a small smile. “Water ready?” He could see the worry on Shane's face, knew he needed to remain as calm as possible if he wanted Shane to do the same. “You can call Rey after...” A.J broke off, jaw clenching as a pain moved through him. Pressing his face against his arm, A.J panted through the contraction. Turning his head, he squinted at the man in front of him. “Sh-shane?”

“Please, let me call Rey now.” Shane tried to push back the shiver of fear moving over him. The look of pain on A.J.'s face made his heart clench. “Honey?”

“Not yet, it's not time yet.” Stepping forward, A.J looked up at the tall, broad shouldered alpha in front of him. “Love me?”

“Yes.” The answer automatic and direct.

A.J smiled up at the dark, intense gaze watching him. “Good, help me into the tub then, water should help with the pain.” Struggling with his shirt, A.J bit back a groan. “Shane?”

Shane helped A.J undress, keeping his worried gaze on A.J.'s face. “We should have flown out here, it would have been less stress on you.” Shane picked A.J up and stepped into the tub. “We probably should have...”

“Shane stop, we came out here to relax.” A.J panted, eyes slowly closing as Shane helped him ease into the water. “This...this is unexpected.”

“Your going into labor _damn_ sure  is unexpected. You're only seven months, I can't lose you guys.” Shane sank into the water with A.J., hands moving over his back. “Talk to me baby, tell me something.”

A.J let out a harsh breath as he pressed his ear against Shane's chest. “It's not...it's ok for now, just hurts like hell.” Letting out a soft breath, A.J leaned back against Shane. “Names, we haven't really talked about that.”

Shane smiled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against A.J.'s hair. “I don't know honestly. What about Alexander and Alexandria?”

A.J let out a soft laugh, shaking his head at Shane's choices. “Alex and Lexie?”

“I like that and they both have A's so...” Shane grinned, a hand rubbing over A.J.'s stomach as the other moved gently across his back. “Or maybe Samuel and Sierra?”

A.J nodded, silently counting the time between contractions. “M-middle names?” Fighting back the shiver that raced across his back, A.J felt Shane move behind him.

Shane nodded, eyes watching A.J. “Baby?”

“I'm ok, just...c-call Sadie please.”

Shane nodded as he looked towards the door. “I left my phone in the room.” Frustration laced his words as Shane looked down at A.J.

“Go get it, I'll be ok.” A.J squinted at Shane, giving him a small smile. “Hurry up big guy.”

Shane frowned, unwilling to leave A.J but wanting to call someone for help. Sighing in frustration, Shane moved from behind A.J. “I'll be right back, if you need me before then...”

“I know how to yell.” A.J panted, turning so he could rest his arms on the edge of the tub. Breathing through a sharp pain, A.J watched as Shane reluctantly left the tub. “I'll be ok until you get back.”

Shane nodded, stepping out of the tub and turning towards the door. Stomach fluttering with nervous fear, Shane glanced back to find A.J sitting in the water. Dark head resting on his arms. “Baby?”

Lifting his head, A.J gave Shane a small wave. “Get moving McMahon, these two aren't going to wait forever.”

Shane blinked in surprise before turning and running into the room. Glancing around, he let out a sigh of relief to find his phone on the charger next to the bed. Reaching for it, Shane glanced down, the sight of something red catching his eye. Moving closer, a shiver moved across his shoulders as he realized what it was. Unlocking his phone, Shane turned and headed back to the bathroom. Dialing Rey's number, Shane walked back into the room, eyes instantly going to the tub.

_“Shane?”_

“I need you to come up to the main house, Allen's having contractions and I think he may be bleeding.” Shane watched as he was met with a pair of surprised blue eyes.

_“How far apart and when did you notice the blood?”_

“They're about seven minutes and just before I called you. Allen wanted to get in the tub so we did. I only got out to get the phone. Rey I need...”

_“I'm on my way. Now you know I have to get the garage open before I drive out right?”_

Letting out a soft huff, Shane climbed back into the tub. “Stop and pick up Sadie too please? Allen wants her here as well.”

_“Will do, see you both soon.”_

Shane disconnected the call then dialed Sadie. “Baby?”

“Did you...Shane...blood?” A.J panted, eyes closing as another pain moved across his stomach. “I can't...i-if I'm bleeding...”

“Rey is on his way just...”

_“Shane? Is everything alright, it's three in the morning.”_

“Allen's gone into labor, Rey's on his way to pick you up and bring you to the main house.” Taking a deep breath, Shane watched A.J as he told Sadie the rest. “He's bleeding, I'm not sure if it's serious or not but...”

_“We will find out soon. Rey is here, I will see you both shortly.”_

Shane sighed, massaging A.J.'s back as the call was disconnected. “Sweetheart?”

“Nothing...nothing can happen to them Shane. Promise...promise me you will...” A.J broke off with a sharp groan, body stiffening in pain.

“Nothing is going to happen to any of you.” Shane whispered fiercely, fear making his voice rough. “Where the hell is Rey, he should be here by now.”

“Right here. Now again, you _are_ aware that it takes almost five minutes to drive from the far side of the property, right?”

Shane looked up to find Rey, Sadie, And Jacobs walking into the bathroom. “Ok, ok, that's not my main concern. My main concern is finding out how my omega and children are doing.”

Rey nodded, a frown curving his lips down. He studied A.J., giving him a small smile. “Hey Allen, how are you doing?” He kneeled beside the tub, setting his bag down with a small smile. “Any extra pains or aches?”

“Other than being kicked to death, I'm ok.” A.J panted. He glanced up at his sister and gave her a watery smile. “It's ok, really.”

“Are you...wh-what do you need me to do?”

Staring into wide gray eyes, A.J slowly turned towards Sadie. “Help...help me walk?” When she nodded, A.J sighed in relief. “My robe...” He stopped as Shane wrapped a towel around his waist. Giving him a grateful smile, A.J stepped out of the tub. “We could be a while, right?” Glancing over at Rey, A.J waited for an answer.

“First time birth's may or may not take a while. From what Shane said though you're not going to wait a while.”

Shane watched as Jacobs and Sadie moved to A.J.'s side, both giving him a hug and tight arm around his waist. “I need you to do what ever you need to do in order to make sure nothing happens to them. No matter what it takes, I can't lose them.” Shane looked over at Rey, nervous energy making him fidget. “I need something to do. If I don't...”

“Shane?”

Shane looked over to find Seth and Chris standing in the doorway. “Hey guys.”

“Chris said he saw Rey and Sadie come up to the house. Is everything ok?” Seth slowly walked into the room, eyes on Shane as he watched the dark flush starting to cover his friends skin. “I just wanted to make sure it was ok if Chris checked on Styles.”

Resisting the urge to snap at the couple, Shane took a deep breath. Releasing it on a rough sigh, he nodded, dark gaze going to the trio standing on the other side of the room. “He wanted to walk around so...” Shane watched as Chris hurried over to the small group, glancing back once at Seth before turning around. “Randy and Shin?”

“Are downstairs with Styles' great grandmother and uncle. All of who are worried about him.”

Shane nodded, forcing himself to remain as calm as possible. “He's not in any danger from what Rey can tell. Right now it's just a waiting game.”

Seth nodded, making sure to keep Chris in view. “Chris said Styles didn't look to good earlier in the day. Said he looked over heated even after he ate.”

Shane frowned in worry as he watched the small group stop. “If I go over there he will be pissed at me.”

“Doesn't change the fact that you still want to go over there and help him.” Seth watched as the small group moved slowly around the room. “If this is what I have to look forward to then I'm not sure if I can handle it.”

Shane silently agreed as he watched Rey help A.J over to a small palette in the corner. “When was that put there?” He studied the pile of clothing, noticing a few of his favorite shirts and socks.

“I think he's been doing it since we got here? Chris explained it to me, said it was something called nesting. Styles made a space in the one room where your scent is the strongest with everything that smells like you.”

Shane moved forward, eyes on the flushed man now watching him. He could see the pain swimming in the bright blue depths. Wanted to do something to take away the fear crossing his omega's face. “Baby?”

A.J watched as Shane slowly walked over. Glancing up at the group around him, he gave them a small smile. “He needs to be here.” When they nodded and moved back, A.J motioned Shane over, chuckling breathlessly at his eagerness. “Hi big guy.”

Shane tried to speak, to get out some type of words or sounds but couldn't. He could see the pain his partner was in, felt the fear of the children being born to early. Shane also felt love swelling his chest as he moved behind A.J., wrapping his arms around him protectively. “I know I shouldn't be here but...”

“It's fine...rather you...not, not someone else.” A.J panted, eyes drifting close as he fought back a groan of pain. “They're, ummm, they're a little closer now.”

Shane nodded as Rey silently examined A.J. He watched as his friend placed a sheet over A.J.'s waist before moving back. “Rey?”

“It's a little early for them to arrive but after his fall...”

“He fell? When did he fall, how, _why_ _didn't anyone say anything_?! What about the children are they alright? Is _Allen_ alright?! Someone _please_ tell us what the hell is going on?!”

Shane looked up to see Matthew standing in the doorway, a blond haired, green eyed omega starring at Shane from behind him. Glancing down at A.J then back up at Matthew, Shane frowned. “It's a long story but he's in labor so can we please focus on that right now?”

“Maybe I can help? If, umm, if that would be ok? I'm a registered nurse so...”

“Great, I could use your assistance.” Rey smiled at the soft spoken man behind Matthew. “Danial was it?”

“Yes, I apologize about Matthew's behavior. He's worried about his nephew, we all are.”

Shane nodded, glancing up to see Amalia peering through the doorway. He could see how pale she was, could tell she was worried but trying to hide it.

“Sh-shane?”

Looking down, Shane was met with a bright blue gaze filled with worry. “Yes sweetheart?”

“You ok? Kind of...kind of silent.” A.J asked between breaths. He studied the frowning Alpha. “To many people?”

Shane shook his head, moving so A.J could get comfortable. “A little worried but...” Shaking his head again, Shane gave A.J a small smile of reassurance. “Nothing, don't worry about it. How do you feel?”

“L-like I have this urge to...” A.J broke off in surprise, eyes moving down as the sheet darkened. “My water just broke.” He whispered softly.

Shane stiffened, brow furrowing at the breathless statement. “Tell me what I need to do to help.”

“Just...” A.J bit back a groan as he curled forward. Letting out a harsh sound of pain, he gripped the arm wrapped around him. He could hear the worry in Shane's voice. Tried to block out everything except how to breath through the pain and the worried Alpha watching him. “Don't leave me.”

“I'm not going anywhere.” Shane glanced up at Rey and Daniel, watching the pair as they spoke softly between themselves. “Hey guys, want to tell me how my omega is doing?”

Rey looked up at Shane, a small frown of concern curving his lips down. “Well, the monitor's are showing things to be ok, so far.”

“What does that mean Rey, is Allen or the children in danger?” Shane tried to control the urge to snarl at the other man. He could see the frown curving Rey's lips down, saw the worried glances Daniel kept giving A.J. “Rey, what the hell...”

“Shane, st-stay calm.” A.J forced out through clenched teeth. Sucking in a harsh breath, he gripped Shane's arm tightly. Fingers curving into skin as the pain strengthened. “Y-you have to...” A.J groaned, breath leaving him as the contraction lasted longer than expected. When he was finally able to relax and take a breath, he looked up at Shane. “Promise me...”

“Anything, I'll do and give whatever just...” Shane glanced up at the heart monitor sitting next to A.J. He could see the numbers climbing as A.J.'s heart struggled to keep up. “You have to do the same, ok?” They had been aware of the issues concerning A.J.'s heart, had discussed different options and discarded them all. “Allen?”

“I'm ok.” A.J breathed, eyes slowly closing as he tried to sit up. “You promised...”

“I can't very well keep that promise if I'm scared of losing my family. You can't hold me to that when...”

“I can...you never break a promise Shane.” A.J looked at Shane, was aware of how much stress he was under. “You still love me?”

“Always.” Shane answered softly. “You just can't leave me though, I can't keep a promise if you're not here.”

“I'll be here.” A.J groaned. “God, I'll be here but right now we...we need to focus.” Looking up at Rey, A.J studied the worried expression. “Do what you need to Doc, you're making Shane nervous.”

Shane chuckled, looking up to find Sadie standing behind Rey. “Sadie?”

“I will give mine to save them.”

Shane blinked in surprise at the soft statement. Shaking his head, he glanced from the wide gray gaze to the bright blue one watching him. “Nothing is going to happen to them.”

A.J nodded, a tired smile curving his lips as he looked up at Sadie. “Don't worry, Shane never breaks a promise.” At her small nod, A.J sighed. “Check later?” When Sadie gave him a soft smile and nod, A.J grinned. “Give us some time?”

“We will wait for Shane to let us know.”

Shane watched as Sadie left the room, glancing back once in worry. When the room was empty save for Rey, Daniel, A.J and himself, Shane sighed. “Allen, we need...”

“I know, I know, just...just let me catch my breath.” A.J groaned as he was moved to a softer pallet. Sucking in a quick breath, he glanced up at Shane. “It doesn't...”A.J took a deep breath. “Shane, it doesn't smell like you.”

Shane saw the tears filling A.J.'s eyes and his heart clenched. “Don't cry baby, this is just so we can change the sheets and make sure you're comfortable. I'm moving you back now.” At the small nod, Shane sighed in relief. “Better?” Shane watched as the tense expression slowly relaxed, Shane's favorite towel wrapped around A.J.'s waist.

“Yeah, this is...this is better.” A.J sighed. He raised the sleeve of Shane's favorite sleep shirt and took a deep breath. “So much better.” Looking up at the soft chuckle, A.J flushed. “It smells like you.”

“Good, if it's helping that's all I care about.” Shane ran a hand through A.J.'s hair. “Need anything, ice...water?”

“No, just...just you.” A.J panted softly. He watched as Shane adjusted the clothing around him. He started in surprise when Shane suddenly moved over him, pulling him up in a tight hug. “Shane?”

“You can't leave me, ok? No matter what happens I can't lose you.” Shane whispered against A.J.'s temple. He couldn't push back his fear of losing his partner. There was so much that could go wrong now and to lose A.J...

“You won't lose me, ok. Shane we talked about this already, we knew...” A.J broke off, fingers curling in Shane's shirt as a contraction moved through him. “Christ, this hurts.” He gritted through clenched teeth. Looking up, he saw the dark gaze watching him, the fear he hid from everyone else but A.J. “Don't...don't worry, ok? Rey is a good doctor.”

Shane nodded as he ran a hand through A.J.'s hair, the action helping to sooth his nerves. His alpha was screaming at him to ease his omega's pain. To stop whatever it was causing him so much distress but Shane knew it wasn't up to him to control. Turning to look at Rey, Shane sighed at the small smile he was given. “Talk to me Rey, at seven months, Allen having the twins early...”

“Is better than we hoped, he is closer to eight months which gives them a higher chance than most.”

Shane looked down at the tired man next to him. “He's tired, we need to do something soon.” Shane could see how pale A.J was, could tell that he wasn't going to last much longer. “His heart, Rey.”

“We're monitoring it now, don't worry Shane, they will be here in a few.”

Shane nodded, hands moving over A.J.'s stomach, rubbing as gently as he could. “Baby?”

“It fucking hurts and I swear I'm not doing this again.” A.J glared at Shane, pain curving his lips down. “I love you I do but Shane I _swear_...” He broke off, eyes going wide as he turned to Rey in confusion. “I can...”

“Shane move behind Allen, keep rubbing his stomach it'll help. Allen, next contraction I want you to push.”

Shane nodded, watching as Rey and Daniel adjusted A.J.'s legs. Glancing down, he grinned at the bright gaze watching him. “You're perfect, you know that?”

“I don't feel perfect, I feel like a beached whale about to...”

Shane jerked as A.J.'s grip tightened on his arm. “Damn, I knew you were strong but this is new.”

A.J let out a soft huff. “Stop trying to turn me on, I'm in the middle of...” A.J groaned as his grip on Shane's arm tightened. “God it feels...”

“I can see the head.” Shane whispered in awe. He leaned closer towards Rey. “Allen, push, I can see the head!”

“Good for you you smug bastard.” A.J panted, head dropping back. “Shane?”

Shane turned, frowning at the bright blue eyes focused on the ceiling. “Allen?”

“Alex...Alexander sounds good.” A.J. whispered, a small smile laying around his lips. “He would...he would be a great athlete, just like you.”

Shane laughed, looking from Rey to Daniel before turning back to A.J. “Can he please have your eyes?”

A.J grinned before looking at Shane. “Yeah, as long as he has your hair and personality.”

Shane grinned, glancing over at Rey then A.J. “You're real talkative for an omega in the middle of giving birth.” Shane chuckled at the mock glare he received. “I mean you've been complaining and yelling at me while pushing out two babies.” Shaking his head as a sharp cry filled the air. “You're absolutely perfect.” Shane breathed in awe.

A.J let out a soft pant of pain, shaking his head at Shane. “You're a real asshole for doing this to me Shane. I swear if you could feel this...”

“Hush and push, I'm waiting for you to introduce me to our children.” Shane watched as Daniel cleaned their first child. “You know you have a son, right? He looks like a blond.”

“No, christ, if he looks like me he'll end up with someone like you.” A.J grinned up at Shane's soft laugh. “Which...which isn't so bad. You look good naked.”

“Baby...” Shane flushed, despite knowing A.J was giving birth, he couldn't help the small swell of pride. He turned to see Rey nodding as Daniel spoke from behind him. “Alexander, huh?”

“S-samuel, make sure...” A.J broke off with a harsh groan as he gave one last push. Falling back, he grinned at the twin cries filling the room. “Think everyone can hear...” Fingers curling into Shane's already bruised arm, A.J. panted in surprise. “Shane?”

Shane looked down, watching as A.J arched in pain. “Allen, what...”

“Well damn Shane you never do anything small in life do you?!”

Turning, Shane was surprised to see Rey talking A.J through another contraction. “Three? But I thought...Rey you said...” Worry making him stiffen, Shane turned to A.J. “Allen, talk to me.”

“F-first you say I'm talking to much _now_ you want me to talk? Make up your fucking mind McMahon.” A.J groaned. “God, they don't want to come out yet.”

Shane watched as A.J slowly laid back, a tired sigh leaving his lips. “Rey, I need you to do something and fast.” He glanced over at his friend. “Please.”

“I may have to do a C-section which means you may have to leave.”

“No, I'm not leaving him alone.” Shane moved behind A.J., arms wrapping protectively around him. “I promised him I wouldn't leave him and I'm not.” When Rey nodded, Shane slowly eased his hold. “Tell me what I can do to help. There has to be something...”

“Keep him calm and awake. We need to make sure that this will be the best step.”

Shane held A.J as he shivered in pain. “Baby?”

“Wh-what if w-we have a girl? Do you...do you really like Alexandria?” A.J fought back the urge to push, squinting up at Shane through a haze of pain. “The other two were easier than this...”

“We didn't know about them, maybe they think we don't want to meet them?” Shane whispered before leaning down and pressing a kiss against A.J.'s stomach. “Hi you, it's daddy. Are you ready to meet us? We're ready to meet you, I'm sorry we didn't know about you but we really, _really_ want to meet you.”

“Shane.” A.J panted, watching as Shane whispered to his stomach. He groaned in pain as a contraction ripped through him. “God, please...”

“I see the head, one or two more pushes and we...”

Shane watched as A.J pushed, breaths leaving him in soft gusts. “You can do this baby, one more push and our youngest will be here.” When A.J gave him a weak smile and small nod, Shane grinned. Forcing back the worry twisting through him, Shane rubbed A.J.'s stomach, grateful they hadn't needed to do a C-section. From his partner's expression, he wasn't going to last much longer. “Allen.”

“Th-they're coming, just...just stubborn like you.” A.J gasped out, hands gripping the sheets as he pushed, a harsh sound escaping him as the baby slid free.

“It's a girl!”

Shane's grin widened as he turned to A.J., body stiffening at how pale he was. “Allen? Allen talk to me.”

“Don't panic Shane, w-we have triplets.” A.J said softly, eyes closing in exhaustion. “You have your legacy.”

“Don't you dare. Allen Styles-McMahon, I swear...”

“Hey, when did we get married? I have your last name now?” A.J blinked up at Shane, fighting back the exhaustion due to his alpha's tone. “Did you...”

Shane laughed, a soft, watery sound as he pressed his forehead against A.J.'s. “You're such an asshole.”

“Yeah but you love me.”

“Always.”

 


	21. Legacy Named

“So, are we to know their names yet? I would love to call them something other than my great great grand-babies.”

A.J looked up with a grin, running his hand gently over a small head covered in dark fuzz. “Alexander Samuel, Sebastian Avery, and Alexandra Sierra.” He watched as Amalia gave him a wide grin and small nod of approval. “You ask that question every time you come see them.”

“I enjoy hearing you say their names. Have you and Shane decided on a christening date?”

A.J blinked in surprise, frowning as he thought about the question. “Not really, we've been focused on trying to get schedules for these three and ourselves.” He glanced over at the two small bundles laying next to him, wrapped in matching t-shirts. “They love all of Shane's shirts.”

“They smell like their alpha?”

“Yes.” A.J said softly. He couldn't help the soft smile that curved his lips. Three weeks and he wasn't sure how they'd lived life before their children. “Do you think we're doing the right thing? Staying here until they can travel may take awhile. Rey said they're to small right now a-and I don't...” A.J paused at the soft, wrinkled hand laying against his thigh. “I have no clue what I'm doing, do you _really_ have to leave tomorrow?”

“Yes young one but I will return in two days and you are doing a very good job with these three. Do not worry, Matthew is still here as is Daniel and Jacobs. Talk to Daniel, he has four of his own and can be a wealth of information.”

A.J nodded, watching as Amalia picked up Lexie. “She looks like mom.”

“Yes and Sebastian looks like your grandfather and Alex looks like his sire.”

A.J flushed, aware that his oldest son was an exact miniature of Shane. “Except for his eyes, which Shane is happy about.”

“Because it will make everyone melt just to see him smile.”

A.J looked up to see Shane standing in the doorway, a crooked grin curving his lips. “Hey big guy, where have you been all day?” A.J couldn't help looking Shane over from head to toe, taking in the white t-shirt, acid washed jeans, and bare feet. “Looks like you've been outside?”

“Had to go pick something up from the village. How is everyone doing?” Shane pushed away from the door frame, walking over to the bed he gave Amalia a gentle buss across her cheek before brushing a soft kiss across his daughters head. “Hi Angel, been good for daddy today?”

“Thankfully yes, she went down easier than Sebastian. Which isn't saying much because Alex of course was perfect.” A.J watched as Shane picked Alex up off of the bed, the look on his face making his stomach churn. “Shane?”

Shane shook his head, glancing at the small bundle in A.J.'s arms. “I can't believe how incredibly lucky I am. I could have lost all three of you and instead...”

“We were never going to leave you big guy.” A.J gave Shane a soft smile, watching as he slowly eased down beside him. “Amalia is leaving tomorrow.”

“I know, her customers require her beautiful face at the shop.” Shane sighed in mock resignation. He gave Amalia a quick grin. “Jacobs said he would be driving you and Sadie back in the morning?”

“Yes, Sadie is supposed to be back to pick up the children this weekend.”

A.J blinked in surprise, watching as Shane frowned. “Shane, wait, they...”

Scowling, Shane shook his head. “No, this weekend they stay with us, at least until they're a month. I want them here this weekend.” Trying to control the anxious roll of his stomach, Shane watched as Amalia smiled and nodded in understanding. “I'm sorry, I just want to keep them close a little longer.” Face heating, Shane glanced between the two omega's watching him. “I'm sorry...”

“No, do not apologize for being a protective parent. I understand and we will make the necessary adjustments.”

Shane nodded, eyes on the small bundle in his arms. “I just want a little more time with them before we just...”

“You don't have to explain big guy.” A.J watched as Shane's expression relaxed. He knew Shane wasn't ready to let the children go to far from them and A.J silently agreed. “I kind of feel the same way too.” Glancing at Amalia, he gave her a small smile. “Sorry, they're just so small a-and we want to be sure...”

“You do not have to explain to me dear one. I understand, your grand father was born early and I worried over him constantly. Take as long as you need, we will find a time right for everyone.”

Lifting his face, A.J grinned at the kiss brushed across his cheek. “Thank you and I'm glad you stayed as long as you could.”

“I am as well young one and do not forget I will be back in two days so do not worry.”

Nodding, A.J watched as Amalia laid Lexie down beside a now sleeping Sebastian. “I hope so because they are going to miss your visits with them as much as Sadie's.”

“What if I did not have to leave so soon? Would it be so terrible having your big sister around?”

A.J grinned at the soft voice, looking from Shane to Sadie and back. “Shane?”

Shane nodded, he would do anything to keep that smile on A.J.'s face. “It would be good to have Sadie here. She can help us determine their cries.” Shane said with a small frown. “I can't tell when they're hungry, sleepy, or need to be changed.”

Taking Alex from Shane, A.J laid him down on the bed beside his siblings. Placing pillows around them, he watched as they squirmed and whined in displeasure but finally settled down. “They are still to small to travel far and if you're going to stay...” A.J looked up at Sadie as he slowly eased off of the bed. Glancing at Shane, he headed towards the closet. “I need to get a check up, Rey said I needed to come in when they were two weeks and I've been putting it off.”

Shane's head snapped up in surprise, eyes narrowing in worry as A.J moved around in the closet. “Allen?”

“Hmmm?”

“Baby, why did you not say something sooner?” Shane watched as A.J paused before continuing his search in the closet.

“Because you're always so serious now and if I'd told you, I'd be on the next thing smoking there and back.” A.J sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Besides, Rey said he would come out here so it's not a big deal. I just need someone with the children if you're not here.”

“I'll be here, there's no reason why I wouldn't be here for  _that_ .” Shane glared at the floor as he thought back to the other doctor appointments. “He can't do  _that_ one though, if I haven't yet he can't.” Shane muttered darkly, dark gaze now trained on the omega moving around the room. “When is the appointment?”

“Day after tomorrow and stop stalking me from the bed. I'm not ready for that just yet so...” A.J tried to ignore the hot flare of heat Shane's gaze caused. Turning away from him, A.J noticed they were alone in the room save for their sleeping children. “Shane...”

“I won't touch you, not until you say I can.” Shane wouldn't deny his desire for his partner. The fact that A.J had just given birth hadn't turned Shane off. If anything it turned him on more than ever. To know that the omega in front of him had given birth to  _his_ children...his  _legacy_ ... “I won't say I don't want to but I won't until you give me permission.”

A.J nodded before turning and hurrying into the bathroom. He would admit to wanting his alpha. He missed that part of their relationship but he wanted to be sure everything was ok before he and Shane started having sex again. “My heat is set to start in a few weeks.” Staring at his reflection, A.J could see the fear and worry in his eyes. “What if I disappoint Shane, what if things aren't as good as they once were? Will Shane get rid of me or take the children from me?”

Shaking his head, A.J sighed, fear churning in his stomach. He knew in his heart Shane loved him but he was still an alpha and his children always came first. If an alpha was unhappy with their omega...

“Allen, do you...a-are you planning on leaving me?”

A.J.'s head snapped up, surprise making him remain silent as he stared at the reflection in the mirror. “Why would you ask that? An omega can't willingly leave their alpha unless there is...”

“If...if you want to leave...” Shane stared at the openly fearful expression looking back at him. “What did I do? What did I do for you...”

“I'm not leaving you I'm just scared of you taking the children from me! I don't want to disappoint you Shane and if after this appointment sex between us isn't the same you could put me out and keep them from me!” A.J stared at Shane, saw the light of understanding dawn in his eyes.

“I'd never take them from you nor would I put you out. I'm not expecting sex between us to be the same if anything I'm expecting it to be better. That's how it usually goes with us. My only concern is you leaving me.” Shane watched as A.J broke eye contact, chest heaving as he tried to control his emotions. “Baby, you mean everything to me. If I had lost you I would have gone to hell and back to keep you with me.”

A.J tried to control the erratic roll of his emotions. Tried to ignore the dark thoughts whispering in his head. “You love me?”

“Always, I can't do this without you.” Shane moved forward, wrapping his arms around A.J.'s waist. “You mean the world to me and the triplets are the stars in our universe.” He grinned at A.J.'s soft chuckle. “I will never leave you.”

Sighing in relief, A.J looked at the alpha holding him. “And I will never leave you.” As Shane's arms tightened around him, A.J leaned back. “I'm just scared of the changes between us. You don't...wh-when you come to bed...” A.J flushed as he tried to avoid Shane's gaze.

“Allen, what is it? When I come to bed I what?” Shane turned A.J to face him, setting the baby monitor down on the counter behind his blushing omega. “What do or don't I do?”

“Y-you don't...I mean I can understand since I just, you know but before you used to a-and now...” A.J couldn't get the words out as he stared up at Shane, stomach churning with anxiety. “Shane...”

“I'm scared to touch you. I almost lost you and if I touch you I may not be able to control myself.” Shane sighed as he pressed his forehead against A.J.'s. At his small frown, Shane took a deep breath. “After Lexie you passed out. One minute you were talking the next your heart monitor was screaming and you just...” At the small hands now covering his, Shane shivered. “You were so still and you weren't breathing, I just...Rey...Rey was able to shock your heart but I almost lost you and I'm scared if I touch you you'll disappear.”

“You wouldn't hurt me Shane, we both know this.” Sighing softly, A.J moved back so he could look at Shane. “Our fears over the past few months happened and now it's like we're trying to avoid admitting how we really feel about them.”

Shane nodded, eyes closing as he tried to keep his voice even, “When the alarms went off, I couldn't think. All I could see was how pale and still you were. You left me a-and I couldn't follow you. I couldn't protect you or bring you back. You left me and I...” Shane stopped, breath hitching as his stomach churned and heart raced. “It took Seth and Matthew pulling me back to let Rey help you. I was...angry...pissed off you weren't moving and...”

A.J blinked in understanding as he watched Shane struggle with his emotions. “That's why you're scared to touch me.”

“Yes.”

A.J pulled Shane down, relief making him hug Shane tighter. “God I thought you'd gotten tired of me. You were sleeping in a different bed some nights Shane! I mean come on you didn't even do that when I was pregnant!”

“You hadn't died then come back! I watched as you flat lined Allen! Your heart fucking stopped and all I could do was hold you as you went limp.” Shane sank to the floor, hands shaking as he reached for A.J. “I can't lose you, after losing Marissa and the baby I swore I'd never take another omega but then I met you and everything changed.  _You_ changed how I saw and felt about a lot of things and the idea of losing you...”

“But you didn't Shane look, I'm right here big guy. Damnit I thought you were going to take the children from me! You were distant and you just seemed...you seemed  _scared_ .” A.J finished softly. “That's why Sadie and Amalia stayed longer. A-and Uncle Matt too, they're worried about...”

“About your alpha losing it if you had not made it. It was almost a blood bath to pull Shane back from you, something I do not believe I'll be able to ever do again.”

A.J looked up to find his uncle watching them, a bandage over his left eye and a bruise healing on his right jaw. “Did...Uncle Matt what the hell happened to you?”

“Your alpha is a fighter, something you needed that day. If he had not demanded you breath I'm not sure you would have.”

A.J looked down at the dark head pressed against his stomach. “Yeah, Shane's always been a demanding asshole.” Running his fingers through Shane's hair, A.J sighed. “I guess I can't hold you to a promise if I can't keep mine.”

Shane nodded, pressing his face against A.J.'s stomach. “Matthew I apologize for hitting you, it wasn't intentional.”

“Oh I understand. Daniel had complications with our second child, doctors wanted to bleed him and I refused. Turned out to be the best decision. You didn't want to lose your partner, I do not fault you for trying to make sure you didn't.”

A.J watched as his uncle studied him before giving him a small smile. “Uncle Matt?”

“You have a good alpha Allen, I wish I had been around more when you were growing up but you seemed to have done well with Sadie and I am grateful for that. If you can forgive me for so many years lost between us...”

A.J grinned. “We can make up for them now, especially since we have triplets.” Sighing, A.J looked down at the now grinning alpha. “You're such an asshole for putting me through that. That hurt like hell Shane.”

“Yeah, I saw. No more kids, neither of us can handle the stress.” Shane said softly. Glancing back at Matthew, he gave him a small grin. “How did you do it with four?”

“Daniel wanted a big family and I'll do anything to keep him happy. It scared me of course but Daniel was happy and healthy and so are they. It wasn't easy but it was worth it.”

Nodding Shane pulled A.J closer, turning until his nose was pressed against his omegas stomach. “You smell different, almost...”

“You, uh, you haven't, umm, not since I went into labor so...” A.J hummed softly, eyes drifting closed at the warm hands slowly moving across his back. He was so lost in the feel of his alpha that he was surprised when someone cleared their throat. Blinking, A.J flushed to find his uncle watching them in amusement. “Sorry Uncle Matt, it's uh, it's been a while.”

“I understand that as well. I just stopped by to check on all of you. I'm leaving with grandmother tomorrow, Daniel has work and the children still have school. We should be back this weekend if that is ok?”

“Yes, Allen won't be happy if you don't come back and I want him to be happy.” Shane said softly, rubbing his face against A.J.'s stomach. He couldn't help the hot slide of need moving through him. The warm, soft, lush body pressed against his reminding him of what he had been given. “Anything to keep him happy.”

A.J chuckled, a breathless sound as he looked at his uncle. “You'll bring the kids? I'd really like to meet them.”

“As long as your alpha doesn't object, then yes.”

A.J watched as Shane's expression slowly glazed over. Nodding, he gave his uncle an answer as he watched Shane. Running a hand through thick, dark locks, A.J smiled at the soft rumble from his alpha. “As long as you're coming back Shane won't mind.” He said softly, bright gaze watching as his alpha slowly nuzzled his stomach. Looking up, A.J gave Matthew a small smile. “You're family and I want them to knew their family.” When his uncle nodded, A.J chuckled breathlessly. “Now, I hate to be rude but...”

“No, no I understand. I will call you later on tonight. You both take care Allen and we will see you this weekend.”

A.J nodded as he glanced up to see his uncle leaving. When the bedroom door closed with a soft click, A.J sighed. “Shane?”

“I thought they were trying to keep me from you so I...” Shane sighed as he looked up at A.J. “You weren't moving and I just wanted you to breath. When you didn't...”

A.J nodded, again understanding his alpha's fears. “Yeah, well ok but it doesn't excuse the fact that you beat up my uncle.”

“In all fairness, that wasn't just me. I hit him, yes but the bruise came from Daniel when  _he_ slugged Matthew. Said Matthew was acting worse than when  _he'd_ been in labor.” Shane said with a soft chuckle. Looking up, he was relieved at the bright gaze watching him. “God you don't know what ran through my head, I swear I would have made any deal just to get you back.”

A.J sighed, watching as Shane slowly sat on the floor. Following him down, A.J gave him a tight hug. “Well I'm not going anywhere as long as you want me. So I guess get used to me being around McMahon.” Pressing a kiss against the top of Shane's head, A.J smiled. “Do you think we have time for a soak before their next feeding? You're usually gone by now and, umm, I was thinking...”

Shane nodded, moving around A.J to the tub. “I'll start the water, we have their monitor so if they start crying we, uh, we can...hear...them.” Shane drifted off as he watched A.J undress. He'd avoided being alone with his partner, fear of not being able to control his alpha ate at him. He missed these times however. The silence of the house along with just enjoying the company of his omega. Shane missed just  _being_ with his partner. When A. J stood naked in front of him, Shane couldn't help the soft rumble of appreciation. A.J was still gorgeous, he was slowly losing the baby weight, Shane noted silently with an open look of appreciation. He watched as A.J slowly made his way to the tub, head bowed, hands by his sides. “Allen?”

“Maybe, umm, maybe we can do something I-I mean if you want to...” A.J broke off, suddenly shy in front of Shane. He knew he didn't look the same as before the children but he was hoping Shane still wanted him. If he could just...

Shane picked A.J up and placed him in the tub. Stepping back, he undressed, nervous under the bright gaze moving over him. “I, uh, I haven't really been working out so if I'm not...” He was cut off with a kiss, arms going around the wet body pressed against his. “Honey?”

“Just shut up and get in the tub. I was worried about you not wanting  _me_ .” A.J sighed, grateful Shane could hold his weight. “You know, I don't really mind when you carry me. It's kind of hot, in a weird caveman sort of way.” He chuckled at the soft rumble of pleasure. “You've been doing that a lot lately, big guy.”

Shane nodded as he nuzzled A.J.'s neck. “There's a lot I am beginning to enjoy, starting with being this close to you again.” Sighing, Shane eased down into the water. “How much time do we have?”

“They just ate and were changed about an hour ago so maybe another hour and a half? Lexie was a little fussy but the boys...” A.J drifted off at the hand moving across his back. “Shane?”

“Yes baby.” Shane said softly. He sniffed A.J., grateful to be allowed to scent him. “Doing ok?”

“Yeah, are you, umm, did we want to have a christening for the children?” A.J couldn't help wondering how Shane would feel about the idea. “Amalia asked and I told her I wasn't sure.”

“It wouldn't be such a bad idea. It would give the family a reason to come together and enjoy something good.” Shane answered softly. “Would that be ok with you?”

“Yeah.” A.J sighed, eyes drifting close at the large, warm hands moving over him. “My heat...”

“Is in a few weeks, I know and if I have to wait I will.” Shane cut A.J off with a quick kiss, aware that his partner might worry differently. “You know I'll do anything you ask baby.”

“Then...then maybe we can do  _something_ . I mean not, uh not everything but...” A.J broke off as a hand moved over his ass. “Yeah, maybe something like that.”

Shane chuckled at the breathless voice. “Miss me?”

“Yes.” The answer short and simple, was soft as A.J watched the alpha in front of him. He grinned, aware that Shane would hold himself back for his partners pleasure. “Shane?”

“Yes baby?” 

“I'm glad it was with you. My last heat, I'm glad you, uh, you stayed.” A.J ran his hands over Shane's shoulder's, smiling as he thought back to when he'd first met Shane. “You know, the kids will have a lot of aunts and uncles. You think they should have more god parents?”

Shane nodded, nose pressed against A.J.'s neck. “It would be good for them.” Shane let out a soft chuckle as he pulled A.J deeper into the water. “I don't think Chris and Seth are ready for all three just yet. Seth was worse off than I was just from watching Chris with you.”

A.J laughed, a light, breathless sound that echoed around them. “Chris is nervous but excited.” Head falling forward, A.J pressed against Shane. “They'll be great parents.”

Shane nodded, pressing a kiss against A.J.'s neck. “Yeah, but you're the best partner in the world.” Shane grinned as A.J flushed with pleasure. “Come here, let me show you just how much I missed you.” 

Pressing a kiss against A.J.'s forehead, Shane sighed in relief. He was happy to finally be back with his partner, to be able to hold him as close to him as possible. By the time they left the tub, it was time to feed the children. Smiling, Shane helped as much as possible with the task, a grin curving his lips wide with pleasure. Whispering softly to his children, Shane placed each one in their cribs. He couldn't help watching them as they drifted off back to sleep. He started in surprise when a small hand landed on his back.

“Shane?”

Turning, Shane grinned at his partner. “They are perfect, just like you.” He pulled A.J close, enjoying the flushed face and wide, bright blue eyes. “There is nothing and no one that can or will ever be able to change my mind on that.”

A.J nodded, watching as Shane looked back down at the three sleeping infants in front of him. He knew Shane was different, knew that his alpha, despite the stereotypes, was not like other alpha's. Shane loved his family, something that wasn't as rare as it once used to be. 

Sliding his arms around Shane's waist, A.J sighed. “Come to bed Shane, I'd like to be tucked in as well.” 

Shane nodded, glancing back down once more at his children. Smiling, he followed his partner bad to bed. “Thank you Allen for everything you've done and given me.”

Yawning, A.J stretched as Shane's hands slowly moved over him. “Anything for you big guy, anything for you.” Humming softly, A.J drifted off to the feel of Shane's warm body next to his, content for the first time, in a very long time.

 


End file.
